Romantic Recovery
by Brittany A Lynn
Summary: SESHA! Sasha Banks wishes to help Seth Rollins with his recovery from his knee injury by being someone he can talk to. With this a romantic relationship develops, which the two keep under wraps with only a few knowing of it.
1. Chapter 1

**SESHA!**

 **SUMMARY: Sasha Banks wishes to help Seth Rollins with his recovery from his knee injury by being someone he can talk to. With this a romantic relationship develops, which the two keep under wraps with only a few knowing of it.**

 **CHARACTERS: Sasha/Seth, Charlotte, Becky/Finn, Kevin Owens, Bayley, and many others.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I smiled as Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) was walking around the arena showing off his Madden 16 Challenge trophy. He had won the trophy just fifteen minutes ago and was already bragging about it. Everyone just laughed and joked with him.

"Are you watching Colby, Mercedes?" Trinity Fatu asked me.

I, Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado aka Sasha Banks smiled as I looked at my friend. "A little," I replied. "I am just enjoying him show off the trophy."

"Well, of course. It has been about two months since his knee injury. It is a great joy to him other than winning his Superstar of the Year 2015 Slammy Award."

"Very true. But it's still funny."

"Oh, yeah, I agree."

I laughed. "I'm going to go find Ash and Becks and bug them for a bit," I said.

"Sure. I want to find Jon anyway," Trinity replied.

"Okay."

I got up from the table I had been sitting at with Trinity. I had my cell phone in hand. I group texted Ashley Fliehr (Charlotte) and Becky Quin (Becky Lynch) asking where they both were. Ashley replied that they were both in the women's locker room. I smiled.

I slowly made my way out of catering. Colby was in the hallway. I smiled at him. "Nice trophy," I said.

"Thanks," Colby replied. "Where are you off to?"

"To bug Ashley and Becky for a bit. I had my fun with Up, Up, Down, Down like you did. So now I am going to go hang out with my main girls."

"Oh, well, I won't keep you then," He smiled. "Tell the two I said hi."

"Well, did you need something?" I asked. "It seemed like you might with asking where I was going."

"Yeah, I just wanted to chat."

I grinned. "Well, I can hang out with Ash and Becks later on. Is there something particular on your mind?"

"No, I just wanted to talk. Just see what you have been up to."

I grinned. "Well, not a whole lot in the last few weeks. Just training, working out, and hanging out. The usual."

Colby nodded his head.

"Other than rehabbing that knee what have you been up to?"

"Training my trainees at Black and Brave. I'm not getting in the ring, but I am watching and critiquing. Plus, enjoying time with my family and friends back home."

"That's good. How are things…" I trailed off when I saw him shake his head. "Not good with Zahra?" I whispered.

Colby nodded his head. "We broke up actually. Well, I broke up with her."

"When?"

"A few weeks after my injury and surgery," Colby answered. "Right before December 21. I don't know. I think after she was fired, things might have slowly changed."

"The connection was lost?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"Well, maybe that's good news for me and the rest of the Seth Rollins fans!"

Colby chuckled. "It just might be!"

I blushed a little. " _Did I just make a fool of myself?"_ I wondered.

"I actually just wondered if you wanted to hang out a little today and keep in touch."

"Of course!"

"Great," Colby replied with a grin.

"Yeah, I don't know how you really feel about your knee injury. Depressed, yes. But I don't mind you ranting or whatever with your recovery or just wanting to talk. I don't know if you are talking with a whole lot of people."

"A fair few. But I'd prefer to talk to you." He winked.

I smiled and blushed. "Well, you've got your wish, Lopez. I'll talk with you. You can text me and call me whenever you want. Just don't be mad if I don't answer the phone or text back right away."

"No. I know you'll have stuff going on too. It'll just be nice to have you to talk to."

"I know I'll enjoy it!"

Colby grinned. I smiled and blushed again.

"Hey champ!" Someone shouted.

"Yeah," Colby said looking in their direction. It was Kevin Steen (Owens). "Well, it's about time you came around, Kev."

"I had other things going on, Colb," Kevin replied. "Hey Mercedes."

"Hi," I replied with a bright smile.

"What are you two up to?"

"Just talking," Colby said, looking at me with a smile.

I smiled back. "Just catching up," I replied, looking at Kevin.

Kevin nodded his head. "Well, congratulations on the Madden Challenge."

"Indeed," Colby replied. "I am the champ of the Madden 16 Challenge. And I will make sure no one forgets it." He lifted up his trophy waving it in the air.

Kevin and I both laughed.

My cell phone went off. It was a text from Becky wondering where I was since I said I was heading her and Ashley's way just a few minutes before. I smiled. I sent her a quick reply saying I was on the way.

"Well, I'm headed back to the women's locker room," I said, looking at Colby. He looked right at me. "I'll catch you both later."

"Sure," He said.

I smiled. I looked at Kevin.

"Yeah, definitely, Mer," Kevin said.

I smiled still. I looked at Colby again. He smiled and winked. My smile brightened as I walked away.

As I walked to the women's locker room, I had a huge smile on my face. I thought about what had just happened. I loved the idea of talking with Colby while he had the rest of his recovery with his knee injury. But I also know we would talk about more than just his injury. I don't know if I might have made a fool of myself a little with saying I was lucky with Colby not dating Zahra anymore.

I didn't give a shit either! I liked Colby and I didn't give a shit what anyone else thought!

As I approached the women's locker room, I spotted Becky outside it. I smiled. I saw her talking on her phone, though. I smiled even more, because I was pretty sure I knew who she was talking to.

Becky looked over toward me when she saw me. She smiled brightly and waved at me.

I walked up to her. "Fergal?" I asked quietly.

Becky nodded her head smiling her bright smile.

I grinned. I pushed open the door to the women's locker room and walked inside.

"Hey Mer," Ashley said once I entered the locker room.

"Hey," I replied. I walked right over to her with a bright smile.

Ashley smiled at me. "Where were you?"

"Just talking with Colby, catching up."

"Cool. I talked to him just in passing. How is he?"

"He's good. He seems to be doing good with recovery. Just a little down, which is expected."

Ashley nodded her head in agreement.

"He is such a goof with his trophy having won the Madden Challenge," I said with a huge grin.

Ashley gave a small smirk. "Hmm," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him, don't you?"

"NO!"

"All right, ladies," Becky said, walking into the locker room.

"Hey Becks," I said, looking toward her. Ashley smirked still. "Did you have a good chat with Fergal?"

"I sure did," Becky replied with a bright smile. She sat down on the floor of the locker room. She preferred to sit on the floor most of the time. To her it was easier than finding a chair. "Fergal just called to check in and say hi."

"That is so sweet," I said.

"That's my man. My sweet Irishman."

I smiled. Becky was dating Fergal Devitt aka Finn Balor. The two went way back to the beginnings of Becky's wrestling career to when she went to his wrestling school to train in Ireland. She was fifteen at the time.

The two were friends, good friends, and then finally after twelve years and both being in WWE and at NXT the two finally started dating. Now it was almost a year and half later and they were still going strong.

"What kept you by the way?" Becky asked.

"I was talking with Colby," I said.

"Oh, yeah…"

"…She totally likes him!" Ashley interrupted.

Becky looked at me with a huge grin. I went to say something but Ashley continued.

"She was enjoying him show off his Madden Challenge trophy!"

"Really?!" Becky asked, looking from Ashley to me.

"Just leave me alone!" I said.

"You're blushing!" Ashley squealed.

"She is!" Becky laughed.

"Just leave me alone!"

"Admit it and I will!"

"I hate you, Ashley Fliehr!" I said. "Yes, I like Colby Lopez! Leave me alone!"

Ashley grinned. "Victory for Ashley!"

Becky laughed.

I shook my head.

"Is he still with Zahra, though?" Becky asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Ashley said. "Is he?"

The two looked at me.

I smiled at them and shook my head.

"No?!" Becky said.

"Correct!" I replied.

"How long? When?" Ashley asked.

"He said in December. Just before the Slammys, December 21."

Ashley and Becky nodded their heads at each other.

"I think I'm one of the only ones who knows."

"Oh, we'll keep it under wraps," Ashley said.

"Definitely," Becky said. "Your secrets are our secrets."

I smiled. "And we all have plenty of those!"

"Shh," Ashley said, holding her finger to her lips.

The three of us laughed.

"But you want to know something else?" I asked.

"Sure," Becky said.

"Colby wants to keep in touch with me. Just someone to talk to, you know."

"That's interesting," Ashley said.

"Things are going to be getting very busy for the three of us and the rest of the WWE locker room in a few weeks because it is the start to the road to WrestleMania. I won't have a whole lot of time to hang out with him. It'll just be talking, Ash."

"Who cares what it is?! It'll be good for the both of you."

"Can we keep under wraps, though?"

"Your secrets are our secrets," Becky commented.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

"Thanks, ladies."

* * *

That's it for this chapter. Reviews, favorite, follow. Whatever you wish. Thanks for reading the first chapter.

Brittany


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night…

I smiled as I walked with Becky and Ashley. It was the end of night and everyone was leaving the arena and going to the next city for Raw the next night. I would be riding with my girls. As we walked into the parking lot and to our car, I heard a commotion. The three of us quickly looked over. I smiled.

"Madden 16 Champion!" Colby shouted as he held up his trophy in the air.

I laughed. He was standing with Kevin.

"Shut the hell up, Colby!" Ettore shouted. "We get the point!"

I laughed when I saw Ettore with Austin and Kofi not too far away. I looked at Becky and Ashley. They were laughing and smiling too.

"Say something," Becky said.

I nodded my head.

"The champ is here!" I shouted.

The guys all looked in my direction. Ashley and Becky laughed behind me.

"Or should I say, 'The Boss is here!'" I shouted moving so they could see me.

"Mercedes!" Austin shouted. "Get over here."

I smiled. "I'll be back in a few," I said to Ashley and Becky.

"Take your time," Ashley said. Becky nodded her head.

I grinned. I then made my way across the parking lot and over to them. "What's up, boys?" 

"About ready to head out," Kofi said.

"Same with me, Ash, and Becks."

"I'd like to get out of here," Kevin said. "But Colby still won't shut up about his win."

"And as the host of Up Up Down Down, I am getting annoyed myself," Austin said.

"Colby has the bragging rights. He won the tournament. Swagger should have given more than what he did to have won that trophy!"

"Thank you," Colby said.

"Whatever, dude," Ettore said.

"Yeah, let's just get going," Kofi said.

"Later, peeps," Austin said.

"Bye, guys," I said.

"Drive safe, Mer."

"Say that to Ashley. She's driving. And Becky has shotgun."

"Well, have a good drive," Ettore said.

"You too." I give him a bear hug.

"My turn," Austin said. I laughed as I hugged him. He then climbed into the passenger's side of his, Kofi, and Ettore's rental car. Kofi was in the driver's seat. Ettore was in the back.

"Bye, guys," I waved as they back out of the parking lot. Kofi honked the horn signaling a good-bye. I smiled. I turned my attention to Kevin and Colby.

"How are you getting home?" I asked Colby.

"I'm driving him," Kevin said. "Davenport is on the way to Chicago."

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Kevin is actually going to crash with me. Then he's going to drive the rest of the way to Chicago in the morning," Colby said.

"Cool and smart," I said.

"Yes," Kevin said. "I can drive by myself on the way to Chicago. It'll be the daytime."

"Excellent point."

"Mercedes!" Becky shouted.

Mercedes looked toward where Ashley and Becky were waiting for her.

"Come on, hun," Ashley said.

"I'll be right there!" I shouted back. I turned my attention to Kevin and Colby again. "So I'll see you for Raw, Kevin. Drive safe."

"Thanks," Kevin said. He went to get into the car.

I smiled at Colby. He smiled back. "It was great seeing you!"

"You too!" Colby replied.

"Text me or call me anytime!"

"You do the same to me!"

"Sure," I said.

Colby laughed. "Have a good ride with Ash and Becks. Tell them I said bye. And tell Becky to tell Fergal I said hi."

"Yes, and yes. Bye."

"Bye," Colby said. He winked at me.

I grinned. I quickly headed over to my car where my girls were waiting for me.

"Sorry," I said, climbing into the backseat.

"Its fine, hun," Ashley said. "I just want to get going."

"I get that."

Ashley smiled. "Buckle up."

I smiled. I closed my door and grabbed onto my seatbelt, buckling up.

"You good?" Ashley asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Good." Ashley put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking space. She then put the car in drive and slowly made her way through the parking lot.

"So what happened with Colby?" Becky asked as Ashley pulled out onto the main road from the arena.

"Just some chitchat," I said. "Colby is still bragging about being Madden Champ. New Day and Kevin were annoyed but over it."

"What did Colby say?" Ashley asked.

"Not much. I asked how he was getting home. He said Kevin was driving him and then he was staying overnight with him."

"That's good," Becky said. "It was nice to see Colby. He looks great."

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. "That man is fucking hot as hell!"

Becky and Ashley laughed.

"Tell us about it, Mercedes," Ashley said.

"Colby has an amazing bod. Those abs and muscles. God damn! Now we know one reason why Zahra wanted me," I said.

Ashley and Becky laughed again.

"I agree," Ashley said. "He is hot as hell."

"He's better sculpted than the statue of David!" I exclaimed once more.

My girls laughed again.

"Colby did say to tell Fergal he says hi, Becks," I said.

"Yeah, I will definitely pass the message along," Becky said. "Now there is another fucking hot man!"

Ashley and I laughed.

"Yes, Fergal has some very nice abs and muscles too," I said.

"Oh, yes, and they're all mine! And I would like to have that hot body on top of me right now!"

Ashley and I died of laughter. We were not fazed at all by what she said.

"You have to wait a few more days for that," Ashley said.

"I know. But once we are alone, I'm going to rock his world!" Becky said.

I laughed. I loved Becky with all my heart. But I myself couldn't wait to talk to Colby soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next afternoon as I sat in the women's locker room with all my fellow female superstars, my cell phone went off. I reached for it in my bag. I took a look to see who was texting me. It was Colby. I smiled brightly.

 _What's happening hot stuff? *wink face*_

I laughed at it. I replied: _In the locker room with the girls._

 **Colby:** Fun.How are you today?

 **Me:** Great. How was the drive last night with KO?

 **Colby:** Good. He and I both went to bed shortly after we got to my house. It was fun to get some one on one time with him too. Been awhile since we did it.

 **Me:** Great! That is always important. I am overdue with one on one time with Pammy.

 **Colby:** How was the drive with Ashley and Becky?

 **Me:** Fun as always. The two roomed together. I got my own room. I needed some quiet. But I'll room with one or both of them in the near future.

 **Colby:** Three of you room together?

 **Me:** We sure do. Two of us share a bed. It's like a slumber part. LOL.

 **Colby sent back a smiley face.**

 **Me:** How are you today by the way?

 **Colby:** Better now that I am talking with you. *wink face*

I grinned. _Me too,_ I replied.

He sent back a smiley face.

 **Colby:** Is there anything going on with you storyline wise soon? Can I ask?

I grinned. _Oh, yeah! I know you won't say anything._

 **Colby:** Nope. You're all I'll talk to about it unless other people know.

 **Me:** After Becky and Ashley face off at Royal Rumble, I make an appearance. *smiley face, smiley face, smiley face*

 **Colby:** *Smiley face*

 **Me:** It's a Mania lead up!

 **Colby:** Sweet!

 **Me:** Triple Threat: Charlotte vs. Becky Lynch vs. Sasha Banks for the championship.

 **Colby:** That's fucking awesome, Mer! And your first WM too!

 **Me:** Don't I know it! LOL.

 **Colby:** *Laughing face*

I smiled. _Its our secret, though._

 **Colby:** Definitely!

 **Me:** But only until after the 24th/25th.

 **Colby:** The Christmas Day and Day after Christmas of Royal Rumble? *wink face*

 **Me:** LOL. Yes.

 **Colby:** *smiley face*

I smiled.

"Who are you talking to, Mer?"

I looked up at the sound of my name. I saw Summer Rae. She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Just talking with one of my girlfriends back in Boston," I lied. "She has some exciting things going on right now and she wants to brag.

"Oh, cool," Summer replied. "I was just asking."

"It's totally cool, hun. I know I am deep in text mode." I laughed.

Summer chuckled. "Go back to it."

"Thank you."

 **Me:** Summer just asked who I was talking to.

 **Colby:** Oh, really?

 **Me:** I told her I was talking to one of my girlfriends back in Boston. I said my friend had some exciting things going on. LOL.

 **Colby:** LOL, indeed.

 **Me:** I said I was deep in text mode since I am talking "to my girlfriend." We both laughed.

 **Colby:** *wink face*

 **Me:** So where did you put that trophy at home?

 **Colby:** Right in my living room. The motivation to practice and win again with the next tournament.

 **Me:** LOL *smiley face*

 **Colby:** I'd love to play you one on one.

 **Me:** Are you challenging me to Madden? *smiley face*

 **Colby:** No challenge. Just to do some gaming with you. *wink face*

I smiled. _I would love that! We'll arrange that soon enough! I'll somehow find a way out to Davenport! *wink face*_

 **Colby:** That makes me very happy! *kiss face*

I giggled. _Right back to you! *kiss face, kiss face, kiss face*_

 **Colby:** *wink face*

I continued to giggle.

"Mercedes?" Saraya Bevis (Paige) asked.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking at her. "It's my best friend, Madi. I'm laughing and giggling as if we were talking in person or on the phone."

"Yes, of course," She replied with a grin. "Just must be something good you two are talking about."

"More like great. Like I told Summer, she has a lot going on."

"Didn't she get engaged recently?"

"Yes! She did!" _Thank you, Madison!_

It was true, in fact. My best friend back in Boston, Madison or Madi, had gotten engaged recently. It was the perfect cover.

"Well, enjoy," Saraya replied.

I smiled.

 **Me:** I'm going to say good-bye for right now. I am getting very giggly in the locker room. Saraya just wondered who I was talking with. I lied again saying Madison.

 **Colby:** Your BFF back in Boston, right?"

 **Me:** That's right. Good job.

 **Colby:** Thanks. Can I call you later?

 **Me:** How about I call you later?

 **Colby:** That would be even better.

 **Me:** Talk to you later then.

 **Colby:** Can't wait. *wink face, kiss face*

I tried not to giggle too much with all the girls in the locker room. I knew I might have been getting on their nerves with all of it. But I sent back a wink face.

"Sorry, ladies," I apologized. Everyone looked over at me. "I told her I would call her later so we could talk more."

"I don't think it really was your BFF," Becky said, quietly.

I laughed. I moved toward her. "It wasn't!"

Becky looked at me.

"It was Colby."

Becky grinned.

"Check it out." I went into the chat with Colby and let Becky read it.

Becky looked at me after. "Hello flirting. Maybe more," She replied, handing my phone back.

I grinned.

I wasn't scheduled for Raw that night. No, my next appearance on WWE television would be after Charlotte faced off with "Becky Lynch" at Royal Rumble. Sasha Banks wanted another championship and she was going to get a shot. But I decided during Raw would be a good chance to call Colby. Mostly everyone would be busy with everything to worry about me.

A little after 8:30, I made my way to a quiet part of the arena to make the call. I knew everyone would be too involved into the show to really worry about what I was doing.

I smiled as I listened to the phone dial.

"Hey," Colby answered.

"Hi," I said.

"What are you up to?"

"Hiding out while I talk to you," I laughed.

Colby chuckled.

"Yes, I decided the perfect time to call would be during Raw so no one would eavesdrop. That way everyone would be preoccupied, you know?"

"Yeah, I do know," Colby replied.

"But what are you up?"

"Watching Raw with my brother."

"Oh, fun. How's that?" 

"Great. The upside to be injured is being able to be home and spend time with my family and friends here. The downside is not being in the ring competing."

"I know that."

"There is another upside, actually."

"And what's that?"

"Talking to you."

I grinned. "You're very welcome."

Colby chuckled. "So you won't be back on TV until Royal Rumble, right?"

"Correct."

"Damn. I guess I'll have to watch the network for all things Sasha Banks then."

"For now at least. I know I miss all things Seth Rollins here."

Colby chuckled.

I smiled. _Two can play the flirting game!_ I thought.

"I'd still love it if you would come out to Davenport," Colby said.

I went to speak but Colby's brother, Brandon said something: "Yes, invite her out here and then take her to Black and Brave to give your trainees a treat."

I chuckled.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Brandon," Colby said. "Did you hear that?"

"I sure did. That would be tons of fun, actually."

"Yes."

"Then I can also kick your ass some of those video games!"

"You're on, Mercedes!" He exclaimed. "You are on!"

I laughed. "There will be a new schedule of things coming up after the Rumble. I will check it out and then we'll plan that one."

"Please."

"Don't worry. It'll all work out, hot stuff!"

"Hot stuff?!" Colby laughed.

"Do you prefer hot and sexy?!"

Colby continued to laugh. "I'll settle for all three, actually."

I giggled.

"Now what do I call you or describe you?"

"I hope you didn't say that in front of your brother!" I laughed.

"NO. I got up," Colby replied.

"Good."

"But like I was saying what do I call you or describe you?"

"You tell me!"

"Hot, sexy, but most all beautiful!"

"Awe. Thank you, Mr. hot and sexy," I replied.

Colby laughed.

Colby and I talked for another twenty minutes before we said good-bye.

"Okay, I want to want to rest of Raw," Colby said.

"Of course," I replied.

"Thanks for calling. I was happy we could talk."

"You're welcome. And I am too. But you can text me later if you want. I'll happily answer."

Colby chuckled. "I will. Drive safe to your next destiny."

"I will. Because I am actually driving tonight."

Colby chuckled again.

"Enjoy the rest of Raw and the time with your brother."

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye," I said. I moved my phone from my ear and looked at the screen. I pressed the end button on my phone.

I smiled as I walked back to the women's locker room. As I did I thought of my call with Colby. It was a lot of fun talking with him and the flirting. I was definitely going to make sure I went out to Davenport. However, I couldn't really plan it out for another 2 weeks. But I would be talking to Colby either way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For the next two weeks, Colby and I talked every day. Either by phone or text message. Sometimes both. It was great talking with him. We talked about everything: work, family, friends, and our other activities outside of work.

Colby talked a lot about his trainees at Black and Brave. I enjoyed every moment of it. He was very passionate about it. And it was great to hear him so happy with it. I knew it was really all he had of wrestling right now. Personally that was. I knew he would get back in the ring soon. He was doing everything he had to do for the rehabilitation of that knee.

However, it came to Royal Rumble weekend. On Friday, January 22 there was a work meeting. This meeting talked about the official road to WrestleMania after Royal Rumble that Sunday. Everyone was given out the schedule for the next two months. I was super excited. I could finally plan out my trip to Davenport.

"I have to call Colby now," I whispered to Ashley and Becky.

"Ooh!" They teased.

I smiled at them. I had my cell phone in hand. I went to find a quiet spot of the arena and give him a call.

"Hey gorgeous," Colby answered.

"Hey," I replied with a smile.

"What's up?"

"We just had the work meeting for the road to WrestleMania! We can finally figure out for me to come to Davenport!"

"Fantastic! What are you thinking? Because I can pretty much make plans or change plans whenever you wanted to come," Colby said.

"I'm thinking February 10. Raw will be in Seattle, Washington and then the taping of SmackDown will be in Portland, Oregon," I said.

"Sounds great!"

"I'm going to see if I can maybe get the 12th, 13th, and 14th. That way I can just head to Cali for Raw on the 15th. I don't know what I'm going to say to really get it off."

"What reason to give?"

"Yes."

"To come to Black and Brave to help Colby and his friends/co-trainers teach the trainees of the current class. Plus, bring the spirits up of the former WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"I don't know if that one would work. But maybe the training one."

"Maybe I should call them and be like 'I want Mercedes to come with my trainees because I want the perspective of one of the best of the women's division in the WWE.'"

"But you don't train on the weekends, do you?"

"No. But I might be able to tell them I also want just to chill with you. Something to help me mentally with being out of action, you know?"

"You do whatever you want. But will people be suspicious of anything between us. Wouldn't this be a random thing."

"Fair point. Fair point. Um…I'm just…going to…I'm going to call and say what I planned on saying. Then we can ask them if they can keep it a private matter. No one's business."

"All right," I said. "I'm down with whatever."

"Whatever gets you to me!" Colby exclaimed.

"Yes, whatever gets me to you!" I replied.

Colby chuckled.

"Okay, I am going to come up with a game plan and just approach Paul and Stephanie."

"Shoot me a text after you talk to them."

"I will. Talk to you soon."

"Sounds good. Bye."

"Bye," I said.

I headed to the women's locker room after that. I wanted to talk to Becky and Charlotte and hear their opinion. Both were in the women's locker room when I got there. I ushered them both into a corner.

"You two know I really want to go out there!" I commented. "We're just trying to figure this out without the whole world knowing, you know?"

"Is it just us who know you two are talking?" Ashley asked.

"Of the women here, yes. Pam knows. Colby has mentioned it only to Kevin. But that's it other than his family and his friends back home."

"Just say you and Colby have been talking on and off for the last few weeks," Becky said. "Colby asked you to come out and be a guest trainer for a few days. Then on Saturday and Sunday, you two wanted to hang out, because you know it will be good for Colby mentally."

I grinned. "Perfect, Becks! Perfect!"

"I know I am!"

I laughed with her and Ashley.

"But I am still wondering how to do it without people speculating anything between us."

"Tell everyone it's no big deal with you going there and then hanging out. You just thought Colby would enjoy spending time with someone from work that he doesn't really hang out with outside of work. You can just tell people who are going to hang out with a friend. Technically you are, but only the bosses will know where you're really going," Ashley said.

"You two are awesome," I said. I group hugged them. "I'm going to text Colby and then I am going to go to Stephanie and Paul!"

Ashley and Becky smiled.

I sent Colby a quick text telling him I had talked to Ashley and Becky. I said Becky had pretty much summarized what the both of us wanting to say. Plus, Ashley saying to everyone I am going to hang out with a friend with the weekend off, but only them and the bosses knowing where I was really going to be. He wished me luck.

I tracked both Paul and Stephanie.

"Paul and Stephanie," I said, walking toward them.

"Hey Mercedes," Stephanie said.

"Hi," I replied. "I would like to talk to both of you if I could."

"Sure."

"Yeah, what's up?" Paul said.

"Well, I have been talking to Colby the last few weeks since he came to Des Moines for Up, Up, Down, Down's Madden Challenge. But as we were talking he came up with the idea for me to perhaps make an appearance at Black and Brave as a guest trainer," I began.

"That sounds like a cool idea." 

"It does," Stephanie said.

"I plan on going out to Iowa in February," I continued. "I am going Wednesday the 10th. And being there the 11th and 12th. But I was hoping I could actually have Friday the 12th, Saturday the 13th, and Sunday the 14th off. I was hoping for it off because I wanted to hang out in Iowa a bit longer with Colby. I think it would be good for him mentally if he got to spend some time with someone from work. Plus, he said he would appreciate it."

Stephanie and Paul looked at each other.

"I like the idea," Stephanie said.

"I do too," Paul replied. "I know with my injuries I always loved it when people came out to see me."

"Yes."

"Can you make it back for Raw?" Paul asked, looking at me.

"Of course," I smiled. "I planned on that. I just wanted the weekend."

"Why the hell not then?" Paul said, looking at Stephanie.

"No reason," Stephanie said. "If she can be there for Raw. Then why the hell not indeed."

I grinned.

"Go head, Mercedes," Paul said. "Go kick those trainees' asses and have some fun with Colby."

"Great. Thank you so much," I said.

"Tell him we said hi when you talk to him," Stephanie winked.

"I will," I said. I kept looking at her. She just smiled at me. "Thank you again."

"No problem, Mercedes," Paul said.

I smiled and turned away. As I walked away I wondered if Stephanie knew there might be more between me and Colby. It had only been a few weeks of texting and talking on the phone. But wasn't that how some long distance relationships worked. But I wouldn't concern us being in a relationship. Just flirting.

I brushed that off, though.

"That was easier than I thought," I laughed as I told Colby. He chuckled.

"I'm glad to hear that," Colby said.

"Stephanie did look at me like she would know something. Something that was more to me going out to hang out with you."

Colby chuckled. "Well, we'll figure that one out once you get out here."

I grinned. "Okay, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye then."

"Bye," I replied. I then ended the call on my phone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Royal Rumble was amazing. It was amazing coming out after Ashley and Becky's match. It was amazing being in the ring with both of them. It was amazing being in the ring again, period. I am getting my WrestleMania on April 3.

I talked to Colby was after it and he was very happy for me.

The plans were made for me going out to Davenport and I was super excited to go out. Colby was as well. He told me his friends and fellow trainers were excited for me to come out.

Everything was going great. Work was going great. I was on TV. I was in a mini feud with Trinity and Tamina. Team B.A.D. was over. I had something going on with Becky. It was fun.

However, every one of the WWE and the WWE Universe were devastated when Bryan Danielson (Daniel Bryan) announced his retirement. This was February 8. And Bryan would address the WWE Universe on Raw that night. This was also two days before I was headed out to Iowa. Colby was a very good friend to Bryan and he was very upset himself.

I felt so bad. I knew what it was like being upset when your friend was suffering in any way. And as I was thinking about it one of my good friends called me up.

"Hey, you," I answered.

"Hey, you too," My friend, Fiona Lawson replied.

"What's up, hun?"

"I heard from the grapevine you are going to Davenport, Iowa to hang out with that hot and sexy Seth Rollins."

"It's actually, Colby Lopez," I corrected.

"Yes, well, you are close to Chicago again and you're not going to come visit me?!"

"It wasn't part of the plan. But I can if you want. I am in Davenport from Wednesday the 10th to next Monday the 15th. But Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday will be spent at his wrestling school, because I am going there to work with those of the current class."

"Well, I'd love it if you can. I can even convince Jay to send a car for you."

I smiled. Fiona was a friend from Boston who moved out to Chicago where she met her husband, Justin "Jay" Lawson. He owned a very popular restaurant and nightclub.

"It is Valentine's Day weekend too. You get to see me and then you can have some fun with that hot and sexy Seth Rollins." 

"Colby Lopez," I corrected with a laugh.

Fiona laughed too. "I know. But seriously. I would love to see you. And you can have a date with Colby."

"And for Valentine's Day."

"My point exactly." 

I smiled. "Let me talk to Colby and then I'll get back to you. But it all sounds appealing."

"Awesome. I can't wait."

"Bye," I said. I ended the call on my phone. I smiled.

I was outside the women's locker room. I walked away a little farther from people. I called Colby.

"Hey gorgeous," He answered.

"Hey handsome," I replied.

"What's up?" 

"Well, one of my best friends, Fiona who is Chicago found out that I'm going to be in Davenport and wants me to go to Chicago over the weekend. I was hoping I would be able to see her and you come with."

"A trip to Chicago?" He asked.

"Yes. Fiona is married to Justin Lawson. He owns the restaurant and nightclub Mesmerize."

"Yeah, I've heard of it."

"Fiona said she would send a car for us too," I added.

"That sounds great," Colby replied. "I'm down."

"Yes. Yes. I will call Fiona back and let her know."

"So do we have a date for VD weekend now?" 

I laughed. "Yes, yes, we do."

"Thanks for asking me out," Colby replied.

"Oh, wow, that was me!"

Colby chuckled.

"Thanks for saying yes," I replied.

"You're welcome," Colby replied. "Call me when you can."

"Definitely. Bye."

"Bye."

After getting off the phone with Colby, I called Fiona back.

"We're on, Fi," I said.

"Yes!" Fiona replied. "I can't wait to see you now."

"Yes, and me asking Colby to go is me asking him out for VD. That's what he said."

"See Fi-Fi is the shit!" 

"Yes, you are."

"This is so great. Music selection for dancing?"

"The works of our favorites: , Shakira, Justin Timberlake, Christina Aguilera, Britney, Rihanna, etc.," I replied.

"I will get to work on that playlist," Fiona replied.

I laughed. "Enjoy. I have to get ready for Raw. Talk to you soon."

"I'll be watching. I promise."

"Great. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye Mer."

"Bye, Fi," I replied. I then ended the call on my phone.

I grinned as I headed into the women's locker room. The locker room was a little gloomy. Like I said everyone was upset that Bryan was announcing his retirement. And Brie was being very strong for him. She was currently with him. And I know he was having a lot of trouble not crying because most of us were too.

"Guess what," I said, cornering Becky and Ashley.

"What?" Becky asked.

"I have a date with Colby on Saturday," I whispered.

"An official date?" Ashley whispered back.

"Yes, I'm going to Chicago with him to see my friend, Fiona and her husband."

"The guy who owns Mesmerize?"

"Yes." 

"Lovely."

"Yep," I smiled. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm so glad!" Becky exclaimed. "Being away from work will be good for you too."

"Yeah, it will. And I get to spend time with Colby!" I grinned.

Ashley and Becky smiled at each other.

The next day, on Tuesday, February 9, I was very happy when Colby called me.

"Just one more day and then I get to see you," He said.

"Yes, I am very excited. Been looking forward to it for the last few weeks," I replied.

"Me too. Me too. I'm also looking forward to this weekend."

"Tell me why again."

"Because I have a date with one of the most beautiful women to ever step out of Boston!" Colby replied.

"Well, I have a date with the hottest and sexiest man to ever come out of Davenport, Iowa!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do!"

I giggled. Becky laughed.

"Who is that?" Colby asked.

"Becky," I continued to giggle. "I roomed with her last night. Ash decided to have her own room."

"Oh, okay. Tell her I said hi."

"Colby says hi, Becks."

"Say hi back," Becky replied.

"She says hi back."

"Okay," Colby chuckled.

I smiled. Becky's phone went off. "There's my man," She said. I laughed as she answered her phone.

"Sorry," I said.

"It's fine," Colby replied. "I love listening to you laugh."

"You are such a flirt."

"You're one to talk."

"That I am."

Colby laughed.

"So what do you have planned for us other than going to Black and Brave?" I asked.

"Playing video games, of course. That's the main thing," Colby laughed.

"Oh, yes."

"But in all honesty, no. I will just enjoy the company. Which is what I really want."

"Well, just hanging out at your house will be fun. Like you said, you will enjoy the company and I will too," I said.

"Good."

"Hey Colby," Someone called.

"I gotta go, gorgeous," Colby said. "I'm at Black and Brave now."

"Okay, go. We'll talk later," I replied.

"All right. Bye, then."

"Bye," I replied. I ended the call on my phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, I had a 6 am flight from Portland, Oregon to Moline, Illinois. My flight landed at about noon at the airport. I was so excited as I got off my flight.

I smiled as I walked through the airport to where I was meeting Colby. There were butterflies in my stomach and with each passing second they fluttered more. I slowly took a look around as I approached where I was to meet Colby. I smiled even more when I saw him.

Colby smiled back at me as he stood there waiting. He wore his typical cap on his head. It was always angled on his head. Which was the cutest.

"Hey gorgeous," He said, seeing me.

"Hey," I said.

I quickly went up to him and we hugged.

"So glad you made it," He said.

"Me too," I replied. "Been looking forward to it for so long."

"Me too."

I grinned.

"Come on, let's get your bags?" 

"Yes," I said.

"How was your flight?" Colby asked as we walked to package claim.

"Good. No complaints."

"Good."

I smiled. "How's the knee?" 

"Doing good, actually. Slowly. I can walk a little more on it. I can drive. But I am very careful."

"Yes, we all do, but then we get behind idiots or around them," I said.

"Oh, yeah," Colby said. "I do know."

I laughed.

"I figured after we get out of here we could get some lunch," Colby said.

"Yes, I'm hungry," I replied. "I didn't grab anything to eat when I caught my flight. Sometimes I not hungry first thing in the morning. Even when I think I am."

"Same here."

"But then again, I was very excited for getting to see you."

"Me too," Colby said.

I smiled. Colby smiled back.

After getting my bags, getting out of the airport, and out of the parking lot of the airport, we went out to eat. That was a lot of fun. It was nice being together in person, finally. We caught up on everything. Even though we talked pretty much every day. After lunch, we got back on the road and Colby headed back to Davenport. Moline, Illinois was only about a thirty-minute drive from Davenport. Black and Brave was located in Moline, but we would be going there tomorrow.

When we finally got to Colby's house, he introduced me to his dog, Kevin and showed me around. It was very nice. And Kevin was an absolute delight. Such a cutie pie. Once I was settled in, Colby and I grabbed some snacks and drinks and took to the living room to play some video games.

We played some WWE 2K16. I kicked his ass. We then played some Madden 16 and I still kicked his ass.

"Goddamn it!" Colby shouted, throwing his controller.

"And I'm not much for Madden," I said, laughing. "Yet I still kicked your ass!"

"Forget it! I'm done!"

I continued to laugh.

"You're lucky I like you!" Colby smiled.

I chuckled.

"How about some dinner?"

"Yes, please."

"Pizza or Chinese food?"

"Ooh, Chinese food."

"All right, I'll grab the takeout menu and you can choose what you want," Colby said. He got up from the sofa and left the living room. A minute later he came back in. "Here you go, gorgeous," He said, sitting down. "Pick your poison."

"Thank you," I said. I took the menu and looked it over."

An hour later, the two of us were sitting at the kitchen table eating our Chinese food.

"I still can't believe you kicked my ass," Colby said as we ate.

I laughed. "I'm as shocked as you, honestly."

Colby chuckled. "You keep that one to yourself!" 

"For now I will. But it'll be a fun story to tell my friends on Friday/Saturday."

"Yes, I look forward to meeting them."

"I do too. But Madison and Drew are also going to be there too."

"Oh, so I get to meet two of your best friends outside of work?" Colby asked.

"You sure do. I was not able to see Fiona back in January when we were here. So she knew I was going to be near and she wanted me to come. So I am. Madi knew I was coming here that's how Fiona found out."

"Well, I look forward to it all. It will be our first date after all," Colby smiled.

"I know. I'm excited," I said. "I bought a new dress and shoes for the occasion. I was able to go shopping yesterday."

"I know you're going to look great either way," He said with a wink.

I smiled. "How early do we need to leave here for Black and Brave?" 

"I'm not making you get there first thing. I want those kids having been working a little bit and then us getting there and seeing you. Brave knows it too," Colby replied. "We normally start at 7 am. I'm saying we get there at about 8 am."

"Sounds good."

"Plus I want to make breakfast for you tomorrow."

"Awe. You're so sweet!"

"Takes one to know one," Colby grinned.

I smiled.

"I was thinking pancakes, bacon, and eggs."

"Sounds delicious."

Colby smiled.

I couldn't help but smile as I got ready for bed that night. I was having so much fun with Colby. He was so sweet and so kind. I couldn't wait to have breakfast with him tomorrow, especially if he was cooking it. Add that to the list of ways he was making it to my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had a lot of fun the next two days at Black and Brave with the students. There were only two women in the current class and when they saw me they were really excited. It was a great joy to not only work with them, but also their fellow male counterparts. The males enjoyed working with me too. However, on Friday afternoon, I was excited to go to Chicago.

Fiona sent a car for us like she said she would. The ride to Chicago was great. But I was most excited when we got to Chicago and to Fiona and Jay's house. Everyone was there waiting for us: Fiona, Jay, Madison, Drew.

I screamed with delight when I saw both of my best friends. They did the same thing. It was like being reunited with my ladies of the WWE.

"I'm so happy to see both of you," I said.

"Same here," Madison said.

"Yes," Fiona said. "Now introduce us to the hot and sexy Seth Rollins!"

Everyone laughed as I blushed and looked at Colby. He grinned. I smiled anyway.

"All right," I said. " _Colby,_ this is Fiona and Jay Lawson, Madison Baxley, and Drew Howell. Fiona, Jay, Madison, and Drew, this is _Colby Lopez_."

"It's great to meet all of you," Colby said, shaking hands with them all.

"You too," Madison said.

"Yes," Drew said. "But it is an honor to meet Seth Rollins as well."

"A wrestling fan as well?" Colby asked.

"Yep."

"That's one reason why him and I get along so well," I said.

"Other than me, of course," Madison said.

"Yes," Drew said.

"We'll talk wrestling later," I said.

"Yes," Jay said. "But how about we let Mercedes and Colby get settled in and then we'll do dinner?" 

"Yes," Fiona said. "I'm starved. Plus, I have something to tell everyone."

"Sounds great," I said.

Colby and I were led to one of the guest rooms and left to settle in.

"I'm sorry about Fi," I said to Colby.

"It's fine," Colby laughed. "I know I'll be hearing it all weekend, but it's all good. I am just happy that I am here with you and your friends. Plus, we have our date tomorrow too."

I smiled.

"And I'm also used to being called hot and sexy with my crazy fan girls."

I laughed.

Ten minutes later, Colby and I were sitting at the dining room table with Fiona, Jay, Madison, and Drew.

"Okay, okay," Fiona said. "I was going to wait until tomorrow night at dinner to tell everyone this. But I can't wait. This is actually one reason why I wanted you here too, Mercedes. Other than seeing me and Madison."

"Yes, of course," I smiled.

"As of yesterday I am thirteen weeks pregnant!"

Madison and I both squealed with delight. We were both quickly on our feet and over near Mercedes.

"Congratulations," I said.

"Thank you so much," Fiona said.

"Congratulations to you too, Jay."

"Thanks, Mercedes."

"So we have a lot to celebrate tonight and tomorrow," Madison said.

"Yes," Fiona said. "But like I said. I am starved. I am feeding for two now."

Dinner was great. We all talked, laughed, and ate. It was great being with Fiona and Madison, but also Drew and Jay. Plus, I also had Colby there, which was great.

"Good night, my loves," I said as I hugged both Fiona and Madison good night.

"Good night, Mer," Madison said, giving me a big hug.

"Have a great sleep, sweetie," Fiona said, giving me a big hug too. "If you need anything don't hesitate to bug me or Jay."

"Thanks," I said.

"Kisses."

I smiled as I walked into Colby's and my room. He looked at me.

"Hi," I said. I closed the door to the room.

"Hey," He said. He was stretched out with the TV remote control in his hand.

I smiled as I walked over to the bed.

The two of us were sharing a bed. Neither one of us minded. I had already slept in his bed with him the last few nights at his place. Nothing happened. Not yet anyway. *wink face* LOL.

"What do you think of my friends?" I asked, climbing on the bed.

"They're all great," Colby said. "I enjoyed getting to know all of them."

"Great. Breakfast will be just as great."

"But our date will be even better."

I grinned. "It sure will." I then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next evening was finally my date with Colby. Fiona, Madison, and I all got ready to go out together. We were all going to Mesmerize for dinner and dancing. It might be a triple date, but I would get my alone time with Colby.

"It's been awhile since the three of us got ready to go out together," Fiona said.

"I know," Madison said. "It's so nice."

"Yes, it is," I said. "I'm glad I got to see the both of you this weekend."

"Us too," Fiona said. "But tonight, you have lots of fun with _Colby_."

"I plan on it."

A half hour later…

"Limo's here, ladies," Jay shouted from down-stairs.

"We're coming, baby," Fiona shouted. "All right, Mercedes, make him drool."

"I already do," I smiled.

Fiona grinned.

The three of us headed down-stairs. Colby, Jay, and Drew were right in the foyer waiting for us. Fiona led the way, Madison right behind her, and me last.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful," Jay said.

"Thank you," Fiona said, kissing her husband.

Madison kissed Drew on his cheek as he complimented her too.

I looked over at Colby. He wore a smirk on his lips as he looked me up and down. I grinned. I wore a red low-cut, spaghetti strap, backless dress with black heels. I also wore my long straight.

"You like?" I asked, slowly spinning around.

"I love!" Colby exclaimed. "Absolutely beautiful!"

"Thank you!"

I looked at Fiona and Madison. I winked at them.

"All right, let's get going," Fiona said.

We all put our coats and then walked outside the limo.

"Okay," Fiona said when we were all in the limo and on the way to Mesmerize. "Everyone is going to have their own date tonight. You four will get your own tables to eat and enjoy your dates. Then we will all have fun dancing later."

"Thank you, Fiona," Madison said.

"Yes, thank you," I said.

Fiona smiled. She held her phone in her hand and shook it at me. I went into my wristlet and pulled out my cell phone. A few seconds later, a text message came from her. I opened the message up and read: _I figured you and Colby would both appreciate dinner alone since it is your first date._

I replied: _Yes. Thank you._

Fiona: _No prob! I know Madi and Drew wanted alone time too. Plus, Jay would as well. As do I. Lol._

I sent back a smiley face.

Fiona looked at me with a smile.

I put my phone back in my wristlet. I looked at Colby. He was looking at me with a smile. "Don't worry," He said. "I didn't read it."

"It's okay if you did," I replied. I wrapped my arm around his and leaned in to say, "You look great tonight too, by the way."

"Thank you. I try."

I grinned.

"I'm glad we'll get to have dinner alone. It is our first date after all."

"I know," I said. "You better be prepared to be dancing too."

"Whatever you want, gorgeous," Colby replied. He leaned closer to my ear. "And I mean absolutely whatever you want!"

I smirked.

We soon arrived at Mesmerize. Jay climbed out of the limo first. Fiona followed him. Drew followed her with Madison behind him. Colby was quick to follow Madison. I followed him.

I smiled as Colby held his hand out to me. I took it and climbed out of the limo. Colby smiled at me as he kept hold of it. The two of us followed my friends into Mesmerize.

The night club and restaurant were connected, but off from each other. We walked over to the entrance of the restaurant. We stopped at the podium where the hostesses stood. Jay and Fiona said something to them.

"Follow us," Fiona said.

"That's pretty much what we're already doing," Colby said to me.

I laughed.

Colby and I with Madison and Drew continued to follow Fiona and Jay. The restaurant was nice and busy with an array of people at tables for two or small groups of people. As we walked, we stopped a few times. Jay and Fiona sat down at one table. Madison and Drew sat down at another one.

"This is your table right here," The hostess said to me and Colby.

"Great," I said.

"I'll take your coats for you," She said.

Colby was behind me, gently pulling my coat back.

"Thank you," I said to him.

"You're welcome," Colby said.

Once my coat was off, he handed it to the hostess who waited patiently. Colby took his coat off and handed it to her too.

"You two enjoy your date," She said. "I will make sure your coats are safely placed for when you wish to leave."

"Thank you so much," I said.

"You're very welcome. Enjoy."

I smiled as I turned my attention to Colby. He smiled at me. "Ladies, first," He said, pulling a chair out for me.

"Thank you," I said. I took a seat.

"My pleasure, gorgeous," He said.

I grinned. He walked around the table and took a seat across from me. I opened the menu in front of me. I had eaten at Mesmerize before. But the menu had updated recently.

"Good evening," The waitress said.

I looked at her with a smile.

"I am Alyssa and I will be your server for the evening," She said as she poured some water into the glasses on the table. "And I understand from Jay that this your first date."

"Yes, it is," Colby said.

"Well, I promise I will take great care of you. Ask for whatever you want. What would we like to drink? Any wine?"

"Yes, please," I said.

"What will it be?" Alyssa then named off the wines.

"Whatever the lady wants," Colby said.

"All right, what will it be?"

I said which one I wanted.

"Great. I will bring that right over. Any appetizers?"

"Some mozzarella sticks and potato skins, please," I said.

"Sure. I'll put that order right in. Enjoy."

I smiled as she walked away. I looked at Colby. He smiled at me. "I hope you don't mind the appetizers."

"Not at all," He replied. "They sound good, actually."

I smiled. I took a sip of water Alyssa had poured for us. I looked over the menu again.

A few minutes later, Alyssa returned with two wine glasses and the bottle of wine.

"I put the order in for your appetizers," She said.

"Thank you so much," I said.

"You're very welcome." She opened up the wine bottle and poured some into each glass. She then placed the bottle on the table. "Are we ready to order or do we need more time?" 

"I'm ready," Colby said. "Are you?"

"Yes, I am," I smiled.

"All right, ladies first."

I continued to smile. I looked at Alyssa. She smiled. "Go head, hun." I told her what I wanted. Colby then did the same thing.

"All right, I will take those menus. I will put your orders in. Enjoy."

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure."

Alyssa then walked away with the menus.

"All right, let's toast," Colby said.

"Sure," I said. I grabbed onto my wine glass.

"Here's to you, gorgeous. Thanks for coming out to Davenport to hang out with me. But also bringing me to Chicago to meet your friends and have a date for Valentine's Day."

"Awe. Thank you," I said. "But here's to you too. May you make your return to the ring soon enough and reclaim your WWE World Heavyweight Championship."

"To us."

"To us," I said. We clicked our glasses and then drank.

Alyssa brought us our appetizers then. Along with two little plates so we could both enjoy them. Which we did. But as we were enjoying them, two very familiar faces spotted us.

"Colby Lopez?"

The two of us looked over. We saw Phil Brooks (CM Punk) and his wife, April Brooks (AJ Lee).

"Hey Phil," Colby said.

"Hey," Phil said. He walked closer and shook Colby's hand. "Great to see you."

"You too. Hey April."

"Hi," April replied. She looked over at me. I smiled at her. "Mercedes?"

"Hi," I replied with a bright smile.

"Are you two on a date?" She asked.

"Yes, we are," I said.

April smiled. She looked at Phil.

"Good for you two," Phil said.

"Yeah," Colby said. "Mercedes got time off to come hang out with me in Davenport the last few days and then her friend, Fiona Lawson invited out here for the weekend."

"Fiona Lawson as in Justin Lawson's wife?" April asked.

"Yes," I said. "She's one of my besties from Boston."

"That's awesome."

"Well, we'll let you two get back to your date," Phil said.

"Yes, of course," April said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Text me, Mer."

"I will."

"You do the same with me, Colby," Phil said.

"Definitely," Colby said.

"Bye, you two," April said.

"Bye," Phil said.

I grinned as I looked at Colby. He smiled back. "Phil knows Zahra and I broke up. But I didn't tell him we were in touch. He and I talk, you know."

"Yes," I said. "April and I talk too. We all make friends in this business and keep in touch. Sometimes everyone parts ways with company and all that. And sometimes not on good terms. But it's all good."

Colby nodded his head.

"Anyway," I said.

Colby smiled.

"I know more for WrestleMania."

"Oh, yeah?" Colby asked.

"Yes. But you have to keep it a secret."

"Of course."

"They're doing away with the Divas' Championship belt," I said.

"Are you ladies getting a new championship belt?" Colby asked.

"We are. We are getting a new WWE Women's Championship belt. They are also doing away with the term diva. All us ladies will be referred to as superstars! Only a few know this right now. Everyone will all know soon enough, though."

"That's awesome, Mercedes! I'm so glad to hear that!"

"Me too! I hate that stupid butterfly belt. Tons of respect to all the women that held it. Especially April and Ashley! But the "divas revolution" is coming to an end! It will just be women's wrestling again!"

"And you, Becky, and Ashley started that revolution. And at WrestleMania you three are going to have an awesome match. Now there's something to toast to."

"Amen to that," I said, lifting up my wine glass.

"To you, Ashley, and Becky continuing to make women's wrestling great again," Colby said.

"Hell yeah," I said, taking a sip of my wine.

Colby chuckled.

Alyssa soon brought us our entrees. As we were ready to eat our entrees, she took away the dishes from our appetizers.

"That was really good," I said as I was finished with my dinner. "How was yours?"

"Ten out of ten," Colby said. "Five stars for Jay."

I laughed.

"Any room for dessert?" Alyssa asked, coming up.

"Not tonight," I said.

"No?"

"No. I just want my stomach to settle and then I am ready for some dancing."

"Onto that then. I'll clear away your plates," Alyssa said. She grabbed onto my plate as well as Colby's.

"Can we get some more water, though, please?" Colby asked.

"Sure. I'll be back."

"Thanks."

I smiled, looking directly at Colby. He smiled back. "Well, I really enjoyed dinner and the company," I said.

"Me too," Colby said.

"All right, you two," Fiona said, coming up to our table. "It's time to go dance." 

"Okay," I said. I quickly got up. Fiona smiled.

Colby got up too. I smiled. I took Colby's hand.

"Let's go," Fiona said.

I smiled as she led the way out of the restaurant. Colby and I continued to hold hands. Jay, Madison, and Drew were waiting for us.

"Come on. It's time for all of us to celebrate together," Madison said.

"Yes, I have some stuff to tell everyone," Mercedes said. "Work wise."

"Cool, cool!" Drew said. "Tell me all!"

"I will."

"Come on then," Fiona said.

We all headed into the night club. We all went over to an area to talk privately for a little bit. We all ordered some drinks first.

"What's happening at work, Mercedes?" Madison asked.

"Yes, tell us," Fiona said.

I grinned.

"They are eliminating the Divas' Championship belt and giving us a complete new Women's Championship belt," I said.

"FINALLY!" Drew said. "That belt is ugly as hell!"

"You're tell me, Drew! But that's not all! They are also eliminating the term Diva and us ladies will be referred to as superstars!"

"Fuck yeah!" Madison said.

"And it's going to be you, Ashley, or Becky who will be the new Women's Champion, right?" Fiona asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Fuck yeah!" Madison said again. "A toast to Mercedes!"

"Here come our drinks," Jay said.

The waiter gave us all our drinks.

"All right, let's toast us all!" Fiona said.

"Here's to Fiona and Jay first," Madison began. "Here's to Fiona having a very healthy pregnancy and a healthy delivery. Plus, her and Jay to being parents."

"Here, here," I said.

We all drank.

"Here's to Madison and Drew second," Fiona said. "Here's to a beautiful wedding next year and a long and happy marriage."

"Here, here," Madison said.

We all drank.

"And third," Madison said. "Here's to Mercedes continuing to dominate the women's division of the WWE and one day being the Women's Champion. But here's also to Colby making his return to WWE, kicking ass and winning back his championship!"

"Yes!" I said. "To me and Colby!"

We all drank.

She Wolf by Shakira began to play.

"Yes, let's dance!" Fiona squealed.

"Ladies first!" Madison shouted.

I went out to the dance floor with Fiona and Madison. The three of us danced and had fun with that song. However, when the next song began to play, the guys joined us out on the floor. I was happy to be dancing with Colby.

Colby did have to take a few breaks for his knee. But it was all good. I took them with him. We just had fun dancing and talking. The music selection for the club that night was awesome. It was thanks to Fiona since she was the wife of the owner.

But with Colby and I, we forgot about my friends and only focused on each other. And with that, things got heated.

Rihanna's Don't Stop the Music was playing and we were dancing, of course. But we kept getting closer and closer and eventually we were kissing. And then we were making out on the dance floor.

 _It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah_

 _Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're makin' staying over here impossible  
Baby, I'm a say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't_

 _Do you know what you started? I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

 _I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

 _Baby, are you ready 'cause it's gettin' cold  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no one has to know  
This is a private show_

 _Do you know what you started? I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist just let the music play  
We're hand in hand, chest to chest, and now we're face to face_

 _I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 _Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music  
DJ, let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

 _Please don't stop the music_

 _Please don't stop the music, music, music_

 _Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music, music, music_

As the song ended and the next one began to play, Colby and I slowly pulled away from each other's lips. We both smiled at each other.

"You wanna get out of here?" Colby asked.

"Yes! We can get into Fi and Jay's with no trouble," I said. "I have a key."

Colby smiled. "Let's get out of here then!"

I grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I looked around for Fiona and/or Jay. I spotted Fiona. I grabbed Colby by the hand. He smirked as I pulled him along. I walked right up to Fiona. She turned to me with a smirk on her lips.

"We're leaving," I said.

"Ask the hostesses for your coats," Fiona said.

"Thanks."

"Be safe getting back."

"We will. Good night."

Fiona winked at me.

I laughed.

"Come on," I said.

Colby smirked. I held tightly onto his hand and pulled him all the way from the club. When we reached the entrance of the club, I walked up to the podium where the hostesses were for the entrance of the restaurant. I asked for Colby's and my coats. One of them quickly got them. Colby and I then headed outside once we received them.

"There's a cab," Colby said, pointing.

"Hold it," I shouted as I quickly ran to it.

The cab driver stayed where he was. I quickly opened the door and climbed inside. Colby climbed in after. I gave the cab driver the address to Fiona and Jay's. He put the car in drive and pulled into traffic.

I looked at Colby with a grin. He smiled at me, leaning forward and kissing me. I giggled against his lips.

The two of us made out all the way back to Fiona and Jay's.

"End of the line, kids," The driver said.

Colby and I pulled away.

"Hold on," Colby said. He got out of the car. He pulled his wallet out, but pulled me out too. I quickly went over to the front door and unlocked it. I heard the door to the cab behind me close.

I grinned as I turned around to see Colby. He smiled as he walked toward me. The cab driving away. I quickly grabbed onto him and pulled him into the house. Colby laughed. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him once we were in the house.

"Come on," I said. I grabbed onto his hand, pulling him upstairs to the room we were staying in. Colby did not hesitate.

Once we were inside our room and the door was closed, our coats quickly came off. Our lips crashed together again and we were moving toward the bed. We both kicked off our shoes as we moved toward the bed.

I soon found myself on my back with Colby on top of me. His lips still on mine. My hands were on his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it.

"Wait, wait," Colby said, pulling away suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This. This is going a little too fast."

I nodded my head. "Yes. Just a little too fast."

Colby smiled. "I know if we are to continue at the pace we're going, it will lead to more. As much as I want to…"

"…I know what you mean," I said. "I do too. And yes." I laughed.

Colby chuckled. "But yes." He moved onto the bed next to me. "We're just getting started, you and me. There is plenty of time for that later."

"Yes," I smiled.

Colby nodded his head. "However, that won't stop me from continuing to kiss you."

"Yes, don't stop that."

"Oh, I won't! In fact, I'll kiss you all night if you like."

"Well, it is Valentine's Day," I said.

"There's a perfect reason," Colby laughed. He then leaned forward and kissed me again.

I giggled against his lips.

Colby and I then spent the next few hours making out, talking, laughing and giggling.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," I said as I crawled into bed next to Colby.

"Me too," Colby said.

"Everything since Wednesday has been great."

"Yes, it has. Come here."

I smiled as Colby held his arms open. I moved over toward him. He wrapped his arms around me. We had cuddled plenty over the last few days and it was great.

"I don't want you to go on Monday," Colby said.

"Me neither," I said. "But I have to." 

"That I know. But I'm still glad you came out and we had lots of fun."

"Yes." I grinned suddenly. But giggled.

"What?" Colby asked.

I turned onto my stomach and looked at him. "I have one question to ask you."

"Okay," Colby said.

"This is the teenage girl in me."

"Okay," Colby laughed.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I giggled.

Colby burst out laughing. "I would love to be your boyfriend," He replied. "But only if you'll be my girlfriend!"

"I thought you'd never ask, Colby Lopez!"

The both of us laughed hysterically. After we were done laughing, we looked at each other with bright smiles.

"Happy Valentine's Day my gorgeous girlfriend," Colby said.

"Happy Valentine's Day my hot and sexy boyfriend Seth Rollins," I replied.

Colby chuckled. He leaned in and kissed me passionately.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Good morning, everyone," I said as I walked into the kitchen the next morning.

"Morning, Mercedes," Madison said.

"Morning," Jay said.

"Yes, good morning," Fiona said.

I smiled. I walked over to Fiona. "Happy Valentine's Day, mama," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day, champ."

I smiled. I went to Madison next. "And Happy Valentine's Day, Madi," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Happy V-Day, Mer," Madison replied. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Is Drew still sleeping?" I asked.

"No, he's in the shower," Madison said.

"He and I worked out early this morning," Jay said.

"I see. Good workout?" I said.

"Yes."

"Good," I said.

Jay nodded his head. "Did you have fun last night?" 

"I had lots of fun. I enjoyed dinner with Colby. Thank you. Alyssa was a terrific waitress."

"Great."

I smiled. I looked at Fiona and Madison. The two grinned at me. I smiled back. I walked over to the Keurig coffee maker. I pressed the button to turn it on. Fiona and Madison were both up from the kitchen table.

I smiled at them.

"Tell us all about it!" Madison said.

"Yes! No detail spared!" Fiona exclaimed.

"There's nothing to tell," I said. "Nothing happened!"

"Nothing happened?!" Madison said. "How does it not happen?!" 

"It was going too fast! Colby didn't want it to go that far and neither did I. So we just spent the night kissing, talking, and laughing."

Fiona nodded her head. "Whatever makes you happy, sweetie."

"Yes," Madison said. "There is plenty of time for all the good stuff later down the road."

"Yes," I smiled. "However, I did ask him to be my boyfriend."

"Did you really?!" Fiona said.

"I did."

"Mercedes," She laughed.

"I know. I know. He and I both laughed. But he said he would only be my boyfriend if I were his girlfriend. I replied, 'I thought you'd never ask, Colby Lopez!' It was great."

Fiona and Madison laughed.

"But yes, Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado is Colby Lopez's girlfriend now," I said.

"Leak that to TMZ," Madison said.

"Fuck no!"

"My lips are sealed."

"Same here," Fiona said. "I'm just so happy for you. Especially with work. A new championship belt. I can't wait to see what it looks like."

"You have to wait until WrestleMania like everyone else. Except I will get to see it a few days before Mania!" I said.

"Yay!" Madison said.

I grinned.

A few minutes later, as I sat down at the table with Fiona, Jay, and Madison drinking my coffee, Colby came in with Drew.

"Morning, everyone," Drew said.

"Morning, baby," Madison said.

Drew smiled. He quickly went over to Madison and wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Valentine's Day, my beautiful Valentine," He said.

"Happy Valentine's Day," She replied.

Drew whispered into her ear. Madison giggled as he began to tickle her.

"Good morning, Colby," Fiona said.

"Morning," Colby replied. "How are you this morning?"

"Just great. Better compared to most mornings the first few months."

Colby nodded his head. He looked at me. He smiled. "Good morning, my gorgeous girl and Valentine."

"Good morning," I replied.

Colby walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in toward my ear. "I just got a call from Phil."

"Is that who that was?" I asked. Colby had received a phone call on his cell, which woke us both up. And while he took the call, I got up and washed my face.

"Yes," Colby replied. "He wants us…well, April wants us to come over for lunch."

"Yeah, sure. What time?" 

"Oneish."

"What time is it now?" I asked, looking at the microwave clock. It read 10:46. "Oh yeah, that's do able. Let's go."

"All right, I'll send him a quick text."

Colby moved away from me and left the kitchen.

"What's up?" Fiona asked.

"We're going over to Phil and April Brooks's for lunch," I said.

"As in CM Punk and AJ Lee?" Drew asked.

"Yep. They were at Mesmerize that night. I know April will want the deeds on us."

"More than likely," Fiona said.

"She'll get them."

Later that afternoon, Colby and I took a cab from Fiona and Jay's to April and Phil's.

"I can't wait to actually be able to talk to them," I said. "It'll be really nice."

"Yeah," Colby said. "Fun hanging out with another wrestling couple."

"Yes, even if they are both gone."

"Definitely."

"Maybe eventually we'll get to hang out with Becky and Fergal," I said. "That would be fun."

"We can arrange that. But you and I are just getting started here," Colby replied.

"Yes, plenty of time for double dates later. Well, out in public."

"We can have a double date at their place or something in the future. But right now April and Phil."

"Yes."

Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Phil and April's house. As soon as we rang the doorbell, their dog started barking. It was a minute before someone came to the door. April answered it.

"Hello my gorgeous girl," She said.

"Hi," I said, giving her a bear hug.

"It's so great to see you."

"You too. Come on in."

I smiled as I walked into the house. Phil was there. "Hey Mercedes," He said.

"Hi," I said.

"Great to see you, hun," He said, hugging me.

"You too."

"Colby, my man."

I smiled. I turned around.

"I'll take your coat, Mer," April said.

"Thanks," I said, taking it off.

The four of us all stood by the door for a few minutes before going into the living room.

"I figured we could order in," April said. "And then hang out."

"Sounds great," I said.

"Now we just need to decide what everyone wants to eat," Phil said.

"Choices?" I asked.

"Pizza?" April asked.

"Sounds good," I said.

"Gentlemen?" April asked, looking at her husband and Colby.

The guys were fine with it. We all decided on what we wanted and April then ordered it. While we waited for our food to arrive, we sat talking. Colby and I told April our whole story of getting together.

"Well, I am so happy for both of you," April said.

"Thank you," I said.

The doorbell rang.

"Food's here," Phil said. He got up and answered the door.

"Come on," April said. "We'll eat in the kitchen."

Colby, April, and I headed into the kitchen. Phil came in a few minutes after us. After grabbing our share of the food, we all sat down at the table and continued to talk. I told them about my storyline.

"So freaking excited for all you ladies," April said.

"It's about fucking time!" Phil said.

"Yes," I said. "I wish you were still there to enjoy it with us, April."

"I'm still part of the WWE Universe," April commented. "I'm just not a wrestler anymore. I'm rooting for women's wrestling still. And it is going great. I'm so happy you, Becky and Ashley really got it going."

"Amen to that," Colby said.

I smiled.

At about six o'clock, Colby and I said good-bye to April and Phil.

"That was fun," I said as we were in a cab on our way back to Fiona and Jay's.

"It was," Colby replied. "This whole weekend was fun."

"Yes. Thank you for coming to Chicago this weekend and inviting me out to Davenport. I will really miss you when I leave tomorrow."

"You're welcome. Thank you. And I'll miss you too." He leaned over giving me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be there for Mania, though."

"Yay," I said.

"And I will be going out to Cleveland for Fastlane too."

"Really?!" I squealed with delight.

"Yep."

"Yay. Then I'll get to see you next weekend too."

"Uh-huh."

"Yay!" I leaned over and kissed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning, Monday, Colby and I said good-bye to my friends. I was very sad to say good-bye to all of them. But I was even sadder to say good-bye to Colby. He would be going back to Davenport by himself while I was headed to Anaheim, California for Raw that night. I was leaving from the O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, but Colby was headed back to Davenport in the car service Jay was paying. I owed him big time for that weekend with everything. I knew he did it all for Fiona. But still.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Colby said as we were outside the airport.

"Me too," I said. "But at least I'll see you for Fastlane."

"Oh, yeah. I made the excuse that I wanted to come out and see everyone. But it's really to see you."

I laughed.

Colby smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. "You better get going."

I whined.

"You gotta go, gorgeous. Paul and Stephanie are going to be pissed if you miss your flight."

"True."

"But I'm also going to Detroit for Raw."

"Oh, my God, yes!"

Colby laughed.

"One more kiss. One more kiss," I said, kissing him passionately. After a minute I pulled away. "Okay."

I grabbed onto my bags. "Bye, baby," I said.

"Bye, gorgeous. Text me or call me when you land," Colby said.

"I will. Text me when you get home too, please."

"I will. Safe travels."

"You too." I quickly went up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye," Colby said.

I made it safely to Anaheim from Chicago. I not only sent a text to Colby letting him know I landed safely, but also to my mom, Fiona, and Madison. Colby texted me when he made it home safe as well.

Even though I missed Colby like crazy, I was very happy to be back at work later that day. Work would distract me for a little bit. I only had six days to get through until I saw him again. Everyone knew I had gone to Davenport to "hang out" with Colby. But only a few knew the truth. I lied to those about our time hanging out. What we did that was. The few that knew about us knew we really went to Chicago for the weekend.

I told Becky and Ashley all about what happened with me and Colby that weekend. They were really happy I got to have the time with Colby. But they were really happy he and I were in relationship now and that he was coming for Fastlane.

"How was your weekend with Colby?" Stephanie asked me just a little bit before Raw.

"It was great," I said.

"Did you kick those trainees' asses?"

"Yes, I did."

"Great. Some future WWE Superstars?"

"No doubt in my mind. Especially if they're students of Seth Rollins."

"Oh, yes. We had Daniel Bryan a student of Shawn Michaels," Stephanie commented.

"We did."

Stephanie smiled. "Paul told me that Colby will be at Fastlane."

"Yes, he will," I said.

"And Raw the next night too."

"Yes, he said he wants to see everyone."

"I'm sure he does. But I think mainly he wants to come out and see you!"

"Well, we did have a lot of fun while I was in Davenport," I said.

"I'm glad to hear that. But I think there is more to you two," Stephanie commented with a smile.

"Um…"

"I was there myself, Mercedes. I married mine. And I have seen it so many times with the gentlemen and ladies of the WWE locker room over the years. I know the signs when two people are attracted to each other. And I know there is something there with you and Colby."

"And if there is?"

"Then good for you," Stephanie replied with a bright smile. "I can keep it quiet if you wish."

"We do! Just for now! And if you need to tell Paul, it's okay."

"Yeah, he knows already too."

I shrugged.

Stephanie laughed. "Okay, I'll see you later. I am very happy for you, though."

"Thank you. And thank you for the weekend off. Colby and I did have a lot of fun."

"Glad to hear it." Stephanie patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

I grinned.

I sent Colby a text about talking with Stephanie. He sent back a laughing face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I talked to Colby everyday like I had the weeks before. But this time there was more to it than flirting. It was us in an actual relationship now. Which was great. But when Sunday came it was so much better.

I was in the women's locker room when I received a text from Colby that he had arrived at the arena. I smiled.

Me: Catering?

Colby: Yeah. Come see me. Now! *wink face*

I grinned. I headed from the women's locker room and to catering. I couldn't wait to see Colby.

I spotted him outside catering. He was talking with Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) and Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns). I grinned. 

"There she is," Colby said, seeing me.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey Mercedes," Joe said.

"Hey," Jon said.

"Hi," I said to Colby.

"Hey gorgeous," He replied with a bright smile. He moved toward me. He gently cupped my face and kissed me passionately on the lips. I smiled to myself not caring if anyone saw us and apparently he didn't either.

Colby slowly pulled away. I slowly pulled away too. I looked at him with a smile. He smiled back.

"I really don't give a fuck if anyone sees!" He replied. "I don't give a fuck what anyone else says about anything!"

"I'm so glad you did! And if anyone says anything about you and I, I'm telling them off myself!"

Colby smirked. "I'd love to see that!"

I chuckled. I then wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," He replied, hugging me tightly.

I pulled back with a smile. He smiled too. I leaned in and kissed him. I then pulled back smiled. He smiled back.

"How about some food?" I asked.

"I don't know. I think I prefer kissing you," He chuckled.

"Let me eat and then we'll talk."

"Fine by me. I am hungry for food myself."

I laughed.

"Come on," He said. He took my hand and the two of us walked into catering. Joe and Jon had stepped aside.

"Mercedes and Colby!" Austin Creed shouted.

I smiled. Colby and I turned around. We saw Austin coming.

"What did I just see?! The kissing and the hugging?!"

I grinned. "Just a boyfriend and girlfriend happily greeting each other after almost a week," I answered.

Austin grinned. "I didn't know you two were seeing each other."

"Yes, we are!" Colby exclaimed. "Only for a week officially. But we were talking nonstop since after I won the Madden Challenge."

"What about Zahra, though?!"

"That ended in December," Colby replied and very loudly.

I looked around. I knew he was trying to make sure everyone heard.

"Oh, well, good for both of you," Austin said.

"Thanks," Colby said.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse us," I said. "We're going to get some food and enjoy some time together before I have to focus on last tonight."

"No problems," Austin said. "Enjoy. We can all talk later."

"Thanks," I said.

Colby and I headed over to the food table.

"Now the cat is out of the bag," Colby said.

"Yes."

Colby stopped. I stopped too and looked at him. "I didn't want anyone to think that I might be seeing you on the side of Zahra. I know they would. But I don't want them to think bad of you, Mercedes! You deserve more respect than that!"

"I wouldn't be here if you were still with her in any way!" I replied. Colby nodded his head. "I had had a crush on you for a few years. And when you said you broke up with Zahra and wanted to talk with me, I was very excited and happy!"

Colby chuckled. "I do that to you ladies!"

I giggled.

"No," Colby said. "I need to be honest, Mercedes."

"What?" I asked.

"I think I grew apart from Zahra because you got on my mind."

"When?"

"August."

I nodded my head. "My match with Pam at TakeOver Brooklyn. We talked for a few minutes not too long after. Pam and I made you cry, because our match was so great."

"Yep," Colby replied with a smile and blushing.

I grinned.

"You are a great wrestler, Mercedes! That was proven when you brought a very grown man to tears!"

"Yeah," I laughed.

"But," Colby continued. "you and I also did talk a little more at work following that too."

I nodded my head remembering. "We did. We got to know each other a little more as friends."

"Yeah. Then my knee injury happened and I wasn't on the road seeing you like I wanted and wanting to talk to you. That's…"

"…That's when you and Zahra broke up, didn't you?" I asked.

Colby nodded his head. "I wanted to be with you, Mercedes!"

I couldn't help but smile. How could a girl not, right?

"My head has been on all over the place thinking about my personal life: Leighla, Zahra, and then you," He said. I nodded my head. "I want you! At least to give us a try!"

"I do too!" I smiled. "I want to give us a try too and we are!"

"I took the plunge when I won the Madden Challenge with wanting to talk to you," He continued. "And here we are!"

"I don't know if I should feel guilty about being on your mind leading you to breaking up with Zahra," I laughed. Colby chuckled. "I was just being me after all."

"You were."

"I'm very happy, though, Colby," I said, smiling brightly. He smiled back. I gave him a light kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you told me, because I was wondering."

Colby nodded his head. "Yeah, that's how it went."

I gave him another kiss. "All right, let's get some food. I am really hungry now!"

Colby smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Colby and I got our food and a drink and then sat down. We were talking and eating for a few minutes before we were interrupted.

"Hey you two," Ashley said.

I smiled. I looked to see both Ashley and Becky. They were smiling back. "Hi," I smiled.

"So you two are out in the open now?" Becky asked.

"Yep," Colby replied with his open smile. I looked at him with my own smile.

"Hi by the way, Colby," Ashley said.

"Hi," He replied. He stood up. He gave her a hug. "Hey Becky," He said, hugging her too.

"Hi," Becky said, returning the hug.

Colby sat back down next to me. I smiled at him. He smiled again at me. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"No," I said. "Kisses on the lips."

"Sounds good to me," He smiled.

I grinned. I turned to him. He leaned in and kissed me.

"Hey Becky," Kevin shouted.

"What?" I heard her ask.

"There's someone here to see you," He said.

I pulled away from Colby's lips wondering. "Sorry," I said.

Colby didn't say anything. I know he wanted to know too.

I looked over.

"Is it Fergal?!" Becky asked, walking toward Kevin.

"Yes, sure is!" Fergal Devitt (Finn Balor) said with a smile as he walked into catering.

Becky squealed with delight. She quickly ran over to him. He smiled. She stopped for a second, jumping to his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck and her legs around his waist. Fergal was quick to grab her, holding her. The two quickly kissed.

I grinned. I looked at Ashley. She looked back with her own smile.

"That's nice of him to come out," Colby said.

"Yeah," I said, looking back at him. "Just like you did today."

"Very true Now how about back to kissing?"

"Later," I replied. "And we can find somewhere where no one will really see us or bother us!"

"Oh, better idea!"

"I'm full of them and surprises myself." I winked at him.

"Very intriguing!"

"You'll see in the future! Maybe even later tonight." I winked again.

Colby chuckled.

I looked back over to Becky and Fergal. Becky was on her feet again. Her arms still wrapped around Fergal's neck. His were around her. The two were talking. The two kissed again. The two then pulled away. Fergal grabbed onto her hand and the two walked toward us. Fergal always knew Ashley and I wanted to see him when Becky did. We were two of her best friends after all.

"Hello Mercedes and Ashley," Fergal said.

"Hi," I said, quickly getting up. "So great to see you." I hugged him.

"You too. As well as you, Ashley." He hugged her.

"Always great to see you too," Ashley said.

Fergal smiled. "Well, hello, Colby," He said.

"Hey Fergal," Colby said, standing up. I looked at him with a smile. Colby moved to Fergal. "How are you?" He asked, shaking his hand.

"Great. How's the knee?" Fergal replied.

"Great as well. I'm doing good with rehab. I'm happy to not really walk with a limp anymore. I can also drive. But not too long."

"Of course. I'm glad to hear about you and Mercedes."

I looked at Becky with a grin.

"He kept it secret, didn't he?" She replied.

"He did," I said.

"Kevin and Rami also gave me the low down. But I wouldn't reveal anything like that. Not my business really. Just happy for my friend and another fellow Superstar," Fergal said.

I grinned.

"Thanks, Fergal," Colby said.

"We'll definitely be having a double date," Becky said.

"Yes, Mercedes has said that."

"Yep!" I exclaimed.

"How about two separate double dates, but then a triple date?" Ashley asked.

We all looked at her. She smiled at us. "Rami and I got back together."

"When?" I asked.

"Royal Rumble," Ashley answered. "We were talking about you and Colby, because we both knew the other knew about talking to each other and everything because Mercedes is one of my best friends and Colby is one of Rami's best friends. That got us wanting to get back together. We wanted to keep it quiet too. But might as well let it out in the open."

"Yeah, I actually knew about it," Colby confessed.

"Me too," Fergal said.

"I am not mad at you," Becky said to Fergal. "You are Rami's best friend. But you, Ashley are in trouble. We're best friends!"

"And us too, you little sneak!" I exclaimed.

"We just wanted to give it another shot. And it is going great. Give me a break, okay!" Ashley said.

"For now," I said.

"Yep," Becky said.

Ashley smiled. "Okay, I will leave you four to have fun. I'm going to go find my dad." She quickly headed off.

"You two enjoy," Becky said. "Me and my boyfriend need alone time too."

"Oh, definitely," I said.

"See you both later," Fergal said.

"Later," Colby said.

Becky and Fergal walked away.

I looked at Colby.

"Come on, let's finish our food," He said, walking back over to the table.

"Yes," I said. I sat back down. Colby did too. "I'm happy for Rami and Ashley. I know it was hard on the both of them when they broke up. That really sucked."

"It did," Colby replied. "But it's cool we were an influence on them."

"Yeah. And I'm not really mad or upset about Ashley not telling me and Becky about it. I know Becky really isn't either. Some things certain friends don't need to know. But I am most surprised she actually didn't tell Becks. They have their own special friendship away from me like I do with Pam and Trinity."

"Yeah. I have that with Joe, Jon, Kevin, Rami, and Cesaro. Plus, a lot of others. But most of us come together and can hang out altogether. But then again we want one-on-one time with a certain friend or a few."

"Right now, though. I am most happy to be hanging out with me," I said.

"Me too," Colby replied with a smile. "I wanted to see my girlfriend and kiss her too." He leaned forward and kissed me again.

I pulled away again. Colby looked disappointed. "Come on," I said. I took his hand with both of mine, pulling him to his feet.

Colby chuckled as I looked at him, pulling him from catering. I turned around, looking forward.

"Are we going somewhere private?" He asked.

"Yep," I said.

I found us a bit of a private place. I then turned to him, pulling him toward me, kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him and returning the kiss.

A few hours later, I was in the women's locker room. I was dressed in my ring gear. I was ready for my tag match with Becky against Trinity and Tamina. Ashley had a match versus Brie. And the exciting thing was Bryan was there as well. No one had seen him since he announced his retirement. We all knew it was hard on him being there and Brie told us herself it was hard on him.

However, I knew Bryan was really happy to see Colby. The two were as great as friends as they were with a lot of other people. I know Colby was really happy to see Bryan as well. It had really upset him when Bryan announced his retirement. And Colby had not seen him in a while either.

Thinking about it all I turned my attention to Brie.

"I am so glad Bryan is here," I said to Brie.

"I am too," Brie said. "Everyone knows it, of course. But it is great with you and Colby! And it is great he is here too, because he and Bryan both needed to see each other and talk. Bryan needed another friend to talk to."

"Definitely. Colby was really upset about Bryan's retirement too. He was really emotional about it. He was afraid about not being able to wrestle again. But his rehab is going great and is improving so much with getting back on his feet."

"You probably have a little bit of something to do with that."

"I do," I grinned. "He told me earlier today that I am a little of the reason why he broke up with Zahra."

"Really?!" Brie said.

"He and I grew close from August to November right before his injury. He told me I was on his mind while out for the first few weeks. He wasn't seeing me like he wanted. He also grew distant from Zahra. She saw it too. They talked or argued about it and then it ended."

Colby went into more detail with his breakup with Zahra when we were together. He just confessed everything to me. I was curious. But I knew the same thing might had happened with his ex-fiancée, Leighla when she probably found out about him and Zahra. However, I pushed all that aside. I didn't give a fuck! He was mine now and that's all the mattered to me!

"Honestly, I don't care how his relationship ended with Zahra. With Leighla that was bad," Brie said.

"Of course."

"BUT I am glad it ended with Zahra," She continued. "Because I know how much you liked him and I know you were getting close to him as well. And you are a very good friend of mine and I want my friends to be happy. Plus, I never liked Zahra."

I laughed. "Neither did I," I replied. "Not just because she was with Colby. But she was a little bit of a bitch. Leah (Carmella), Lexi (Alexa Bliss), Ashley (Dana Brooke) and Pam hated her. She annoyed them a lot."

"She really was. But we'll keep that part between us."

"I told Colby I didn't like her. He just laughed saying it was okay she wasn't his girlfriend anymore. I am."

Brie grinned. "Like I said I'm very happy for you.

"Thank you," I said, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome. Now I am going to go find Ashley, so she and I can discuss our match some more."

"Yes, I should do that too with Becky, Trin and Tamina. Of course, I need to pry her away from Fergal. Now I actually pried myself from my boyfriend."

"Yes, and I did from my husband who hates being here a little. Go do it. I'll find Ash."

"Yep," I said.

Brie and I both actually left the locker room together. I went to catering, because I knew that's where more than likely she was. I found her there. I stopped. I saw her sitting on Fergal's lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around her. They were just sitting there, quietly. Both their eyes were closed. I know they were enjoying the moment.

I looked over toward Colby. He was sitting at a table with Bryan. The two were deep in conversation. I smiled. I looked back Becky and Fergal. I knew Becky really missed Fergal a lot since we both came onto the main roster with Ashley. I slowly walked over to them.

"Hey sorry to interrupt," I said. Becky and Fergal looked at me. "I just wanted to talk more about our match with Trinity and Tamina. Just find me a little later, okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Becky said.

I nodded my head. I turned around and walked away. I went over to Colby and Bryan.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Colby said, looking toward me. "Look at you in your ring gear. It's been awhile since I saw you in it in person."

I smiled as Bryan laughed.

"Thank you," I said.

Colby stood up. I smiled as walked a few steps toward me. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Are we having a good time?" I asked, looking from him to Bryan."

"Oh, yeah," Colby said.

"A great time," Bryan said. "I'm glad you two are together, because probably wouldn't be seeing him now if it weren't for you, Mercedes."

"More than likely."

"So glad I could make it happen," I said. "You both needed to see each other. I know he needed to see you!"

"Yeah, I did," Bryan said.

"Hey Mercedes," I heard Becky say. I turned around to her. "Let's go talk with Trinity and Tamina about our match. I'll see Fergal a little later."

I nodded my head. I looked back at Colby. "I'll see you later," I said.

"Yeah, go do what you need to do, gorgeous. Bryan and I will keep talking or I'll go bug someone else," Colby said. "I can hang out with Fergal." He motioned his hand over.

Becky and I turned around. Fergal was right there. "Sure," He said.

"Great," I said. "I'll see you." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on, girlie," Becky said.

I smiled. She and I walked away.

"I'm sorry to pull you away," I said.

"I get it," Becky said.

"I wanted to pry you away, but I saw you two sitting there together and I know you both missed each other a lot."

"We do. Thank you for the extra minute or two."

"Yes. I looked over at Colby and that made me really know how it felt. I know we have only really been together a week. But we have liked each other before then. And I know how much you liked Fergal before you two got together."

"Oh, yes. As much as you like Colby."

"Yeah. And he me everything of his breakup with Zahra today."

"What did he say?"

"You know we were growing close over the three months before his injury. He had me on his mind when he was at home and he was sad not being able to talk to me or see me. He grew distant from her and she knew it. That caused a major argument. He was completely honesty with her. He told her it was me. He really wanted me. She actually called him a sleaze. 'You really are an asshole. Get with me when you're still with your fiancée and now having another woman on your mind.'"

"Holy crap," Becky replied. "That's insane." 

"His response: You aren't any better than me! You got with me too when you were with your fiancé."

"Oh, I forgot about that one," Becky laughed.

"I care about any of it. I got him. But I'll kick his ass if I get burned," I said.

"So will I, Ashley and a lot of the other girls in the locker room and back at NXT."

"Definitely Pammy."

"Yes, definitely."

I smiled. I linked arms with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Becky's and my match was the first match of Fastlane that night, which we won. After our match, though, the both of us got cleaned up, dressed, dried out hair, and went to find Colby and Fergal. They were in catering watching Fastlane. We also made it just in time to watch Ashley in her match with Brie. Bryan was with Fergal and Colby.

"Just in time," Fergal said as we showed up.

"Yay," Becky said.

Fergal smiled moving away from the table they were sitting at. Becky smiled, sitting down in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her.

I smiled. I looked at Colby as he smiled at me. "Can I see on your lap?" I asked.

"You can sit on my lap anytime you want!" He exclaimed, moving his chair back.

Everyone laughed. I grinned, sitting down. I wrapped my own arms his neck as he wrapped his arms me. I kissed him on the lips. We pulled away smiling. I looked at the TV.

Ashley and Brie were both in the ring, facing each other. The referee called for the bell and it rang.

"I miss this," Fergal said.

"What?" Becky asked.

"Sitting and watching matches with you."

"Oh, don't be sad, baby. You got me right now and tonight!"

"That I do!" Fergal replied with a smirk.

Becky smirked herself. She leaned forward and kissed him.

I smiled.

"I have a question for you, Fergal," Colby commented.

"Sure," Fergal said.

"How come it took so long for you and Becky to get together?" 

I smiled. I looked toward Becky and Fergal. Becky smiled as she looked at her boyfriend. Fergal smiled at her.

"Different places at different times," Becky said.

"Stupidity, really," Fergal said. "My own."

Colby nodded his head. "Understandable for both things." 

"Well, I could have said something in all honesty," Becky said. "But I never did. I was afraid he wouldn't feel that way."

"But I did," Fergal added.

Colby nodded his head with a smile.

"Let me tell you how it happened," Fergal said.

I smiled. I loved hearing the story of Becky and Fergal finally getting together. I more so witnessed it.

"So it had been a few weeks since I had settled into Orlando and was at the Performance center. I was watching Becky in the ring. It was some free time and I was just watching her. She was actually training with Mercedes," Fergal said.

"Yeah?" Colby asked, looking at me.

"Yeah," I said. "I got to witness it firsthand actually."

"Mercedes and I decided to take a break," Becky said. "But really needing to hydrate."

"Oh, yeah, most of us work to the point we need to take a break," Colby said. "I do that with my workouts so days."

"We all do," Fergal said.

"Anyway," Becky said, taking over the story. "Mercedes and I moved over to where we had our drinks and sweat towels. Fergal came over…"

I loved Fergal and Becky together. In fact, I remember the day a lot myself.

" _Hey," Fergal said._

" _Hey, Fergal," Becky said, taking a sip of her Gatorade._

" _Mercedes," Fergal said._

" _Hey," I said. I looked at Becky. She smiled._

" _You both look great in the ring!" He said._

" _Thank you," I said._

" _Yes, thank you," Becky said with a bright smile._

" _But you looked even better in the ring, Becks," Fergal said with a smirk._

 _Becky blushed. I grinned. I looked away, minding my own business, but listened._

" _You have always looked great in the ring, especially when you were fifteen years old!"_

" _Fergal!" Becky said._

 _Fergal smirked. Becky laughed. "Still such a flirt!"_

" _Well, there's a beautiful woman in front of me and why not flirt?!"_

 _I turned my head a little. The two were facing each other, but I was standing to their sides a few feet away._

 _Becky blushed again and smiled. "You still make me feel like a teenage girl!"_

" _But you're not that young teenage girl anymore! And you haven't been that young, shy teenage girl in nine years! You are a beautiful, confident, very successful and_ very sexy _woman!"_

 _I grinned. Becky looked over at me like a teenage girl would at her best friend because her crush was talking to her and asking her out. It was a little bit like that, but two grown adults._

 _Becky smiled and then looked back at Fergal. Fergal did look over at me for a second. I looked away, holding my hands up saying it was none of my business._

" _Now you're acting like a teenage girl," He laughed, crossing his arms over his chest._

" _Well, you do make me feel like a teenage girl," Becky began. "But like you said, I'm not one anymore."_

" _Nope," Fergal said with a smile. "But I realized that a long time ago and I should have done this a long time ago too. Would you like to go out with me?"_

 _I covered my mouth, trying not to squeal, which didn't work._

 _Fergal laughed at me. He smiled at Becky. She smiled back. "I have waited nine years to say this: YES!"_

 _I grinned, holding my hands together with excitement._

" _And I have waited nine years for that answer!" Fergal exclaimed. "I'll give you a call later."_

" _Don't keep me waiting nine more years," Becky joked._

" _No, I have every intent of calling you at 10, 10:30 tonight. But I won't wait a moment longer to do this and I don't care if anyone sees this."_

"And then I kissed her," Fergal said.

"Nice," Colby said.

"It was a great kiss," Becky said with a bright smile. "Best first kiss ever for me, actually!"

"Me too!" Fergal said.

I smiled.

"How was the date?" Colby asked.

"Great," Fergal smiled.

"Even the sex was great!" Becky exclaimed.

"Oh, it went that way, huh?" Colby laughed.

"Yes!" Becky replied. She and Fergal looked at each other. They laughed.

I laughed. Colby looked at me laughing too.

"I might have not witnessed the first date," I said. "Or that part of it, but I heard about it!"

"Be quiet, Mercedes!" Becky said. "Remember my secrets are your secrets."

"Honey, I had my own secrets of the bedroom long before you got in Fergal's," I replied with a smile.

Becky smiled. "Like I said, your secrets are my secrets!"

I grinned. I looked at Colby. Colby smiled at me. I leaned forward and kissed him. I then pulled away and looked toward the TV. Ashley pinned Brie retaining the Divas' championship.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I laid in bed, trying to sleep, watching some old show on Nickelodeon's Nick at Nite. It was about four o'clock in the morning. I had left the arena with Colby at about 12:15 am and the two of us headed from Cleveland, Ohio to Detroit, Michigan. I had enjoyed the drive with him. I was the driver this trip. It was quite fun.

However, now I was trying to sleep while Colby was in the shower. But me trying to sleep was not working. I was too busy thinking about a naked Colby in the shower. I grinned.

How could a girl not think about him naked? He had teased the ladies every week by wrestling shirtless. And his body was very hot. Maybe a little hotter than some of the superstars back stage.

I giggled. I hugged my pillow. He definitely had a fine body. I had gotten to see it first hand when I was in Davenport and Chicago with him. It was just him shirtless. But the few times we cuddled, he was shirtless. I thought back to when we were in Chicago and at Mesmerize dancing. I thought of us getting closer and closer and eventually kissing, making out on the dancefloor. I smiled at the excitement I had had of having his hot, sexy body on top of mine.

I heard the bathroom door open. I smiled. I looked toward the door. I saw Colby walk out with nothing but his towel around his waist, his clothes in hand. His hair was wet like it was right before he dumped water onto his head going out into the ring. But I saw his naked chest and abs with droplets of water still.

I bit my lip. I wanted that body and I wanted it now!

I slowly sat up in bed.

Colby looked at me. "Sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I pushed the covers off of me and quickly got up from the bed.

"You all right?" He asked as he stopped walking.

I didn't say anything. "I don't want to sleep," I said. "I want to continue what we didn't finish last Saturday night."

Colby smirked.

I grinned. I slowly took off my clothes, revealing my naked body to him.

Colby looked me up and down. He quickly dropped his clothes and moved toward me. His lips crashed against mine, kissing me. I quickly kissed back. He moved me back toward the bed. He picked up and then laid me down on it. He pulled away from me, quickly undoing the towel around his waist.

Colby was soon on top of me, kissing me again. I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling him into my body. I moaned at the feeling of his naked body against mine. It felt good. I had wondered for a few months how that body would feel. And it felt great.

Colby pulled away from my lips. He looked at me, grabbing onto my right leg. I untangled it from around him. He looked at me with lust filled eyes. I gasped when I felt him slip inside me. Colby lips were soon back on mine, kissing me. He was then slowly moving inside and outside my body.

I moaned against his lips. He grabbed onto my hands and pinned them down to the bed. His mouth moved from my lips and to my neck. He began moving harder and faster inside me. I moaned with every thrust of his body. However, suddenly Colby gave a groan and it wasn't a good groan. He stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" I believed.

"My knee," He said. "I can't be in the position too long still."

"Just move onto your back and I'll take care of the rest."

Colby moved from on top of me and onto to his back. I quickly moved on top of him. I grabbed onto him and slowly slipped onto him, moaning at he entered me. I quickly began moving. Colby quickly sat up, wrapping his arms around me.

"Better?" I asked.

"Much," Colby replied.

I smiled. I kissed him, moving harder and faster.

An hour later…

"I guess I'm just going to be on top for a while," I said as I laid in Colby's arms.

"Works for me," Colby said. "But once I'm able to, I'll be back on top and rocking your world like no other, baby!"

I laughed. I looked at him. Colby smiled at me. I leaned forward and kissed him.

About seven hours later, a little after 12 o'clock, Colby and I were both out to lunch with Becky and Fergal. It was quite nice being out with them. We were all happy. I knew Becky was especially happy. She was especially happier because she had gotten to spend the night with her boyfriend.

"When are you headed back to Orlando, Fergal?" Colby asked.

"Wednesday," Fergal replied. "I was able to get away for that long."

"Yay," I said.

"Yep," Becky said, wrapping her arms around his one and kissing his cheek.

I grinned.

"When are you headed back to Davenport?" Fergal asked.

"Not until Wednesday either," I said, looking at Colby. He smiled at me.

"I thought you were going back today," Becky commented.

"Nope. I decided to stay for another day with my girl," Colby smiled. "But then I'm doing some more knee rehab after that. I plan on being at WrestleMania, though."

"Great!"

"Yeah, I'll be doing some Axxess stuff."

I smiled. Colby told me all this last night when we were on our way to Detroit. I was so happy.

Colby leaned in toward the table. Becky and Fergal leaned in too. They knew he had something quiet to say.

"I'm going to be there to watch three of my favorite female superstars put an end to the Divas' Revolution and redefine women's wrestling once more," He said.

"Awesome," Becky said.

"I can't wait," I said.

"So everyone's getting pretty busy within the next few weeks, huh?" Fergal asked.

"These two have WrestleMania and everything else to get ready for," Colby said. "You have all the stuff for NXT, especially NXT TakeOver: Dallas. Then I got more rehabbing to. I want back in that fucking ring in front of a loud crowd!"

"Amen to that," I said.

I was happy to enjoy being with Colby until Wednesday. We were both at the Indianapolis Airport on Wednesday, saying good-bye.

"I'll miss you," I said.

"I'll miss you more," Colby replied, kissing her.

I smiled at him when we pulled away. "You just keep getting that knee better, okay?"

"I sure will. You stay safe and out of trouble."

"You too. I can't promise anything, though," I replied.

Colby laughed, kissing me passionately. "I'll see you soon, gorgeous."

"Not soon enough."

"I know."

We had one more kiss and a big hug. Then we headed our separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fergal was right with everyone getting busy within the next few weeks. Every one of the WWE was busy. WrestleMania was just weeks away.

I was really busy most definitely. It was leading up to one of the biggest matches and moments of my career. My true first WrestleMania. I didn't see Colby at all, because I was so busy. I did talk to him every day, though. He knew how everything went with leading up to WrestleMania. He had done it for three years. However, I knew it was killing him not being able to actually be in the ring at WrestleMania competing.

Colby was doing great with more rehabbing on his knee. I was happy to hear about that.

On Tuesday, March 29, 2016, many of us on the roster flew from New York to Dallas, Texas for the start of WrestleMania. A few others remained in Brooklyn, New York to tape SmackDown. There were only a few matches for SmackDown. But most of the show would feature looks inside AT&T Stadium for WrestleMania 32. I was happy to get to Dallas, because I would finally see Colby.

Colby was not the only person I would get to see, who I had not seen in a little bit. I would get to see most of my girls from NXT. My personal favorites being Pam Martinez (Bayley), Leah Van Dale (Carmella), and Lexi Kaufman (Alexa Bliss). But most definitely Pam.

Colby got to Dallas before I did. But we said we would meet at the hotel.

After checking into the hotel and getting settled into my hotel room, I went to Colby's hotel room. He had texted me his room number as soon as he gotten to it.

I smiled as I knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before the door opened. I grinned when I got sight of him.

"Hello, my gorgeous girl," He said with a huge smile on his lips.

"Hi," I said as I quickly moved toward him, hugging him. He hugged me tightly.

I pulled away from him and smiled at him. He smiled back. He gave me a light kiss on the lips. He then took my hand and pulled me into his room. I laughed as he did. I walked into the room and toward the bed. I tossed my small purse aside and turned to him. His lips were quickly on mine. I smiled against his lips. Colby quickly lifted me off my feet and walked the few feet to the bed.

My back made contact with the bed and Colby was quickly on top of me. I gave a moan at his body on top of mine. I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him, pulling into my body even more.

Colby slowly pulled away from my lips after a few minutes. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He gave me a light kiss and then moved on the bed next to me. He propped himself on his elbow.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Much better now that I'm with you," I said, propping myself up too. "How are you?"

"Same as you."

I grinned. "How was your flight?"

"Great," He replied. "I saw some fans at the airport and it was great. I look forward to Axxess this week. But I'm happy to be here with you now."

"Me too. I'm excited for my mom to be here in a few days too."

"I look forward to meeting her again."

"Well, this time you'll be meeting her as my boyfriend and not just my friend and fellow superstar."

"Very true. But I'm not nervous for that."

"No need to be," I said. I moved over and kissed him. "She'll love you. She was a little iffy in the beginning because of things with Leighla and Zahra. But she knows you make me happy and she knows if you hurt me in any way, you'll get your ass kicked by a lot of people!"

"Oh, yeah, I know! And three of their names are Becky Quin, Ashley Fliehr, and Pam Martinez."

"Oh, and Becky will sick Fergal on you too."

"I'll kick my own ass if I do any of that shit too!"

I giggled. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"You got anything going on right now?" He asked.

"Not for a couple hours. I'm meeting up with all my girls," I answered. "I'm all yours for a while."

"Good," Colby said. "Because the last few weeks were too long without my girl. And I hadn't had to really deal with that for a long time. And I want to show you just how much I missed you."

I giggled as Colby quickly rolled me onto my back and on top of me again. He smirked at me. His lips were quickly on mine again.

Later that night, I met Becky, Ashley, Pam, Lexi, and Leah all in the lobby. There were big hugs for everyone. The five us all went out to dinner.

"How's Colby?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, how's that going?" Lexi asked.

"He's great and its going great," I replied. "I met up with him shortly after I got to the hotel. And we spent a few hours together. And in his room. If you know what I mean."

"Just like Becky and Fergal!" Leah exclaimed.

"Damn straight!" Becky replied.

We all giggled.

"I want to tell you all something," I said.

"What's up, hun?" Pam asked.

"I know Colby and I have only been officially a couple for about a month. And we didn't see each for that long too. But I've fallen in love with him!"

Lexi and Leah gasped like a couple of school girls. Becky and Pam smiled.

"Well, I know how giddy you were back in January when he wanted to talk," Ashley said. "And you had really liked when you two were talking a lot at work before his knee injury. And you were taken aback when he told you that he really wanted to start something with you and not be with Zahra anymore. What's not too fall in love with, really?" 

I smiled. "I want to tell him too!"

"Whatever makes you happy, Mercedes," Lexi said.

"Yes," Leah said. "We have known how it has been over the last few months. And it makes you happy."

I nodded my head.

"Just find the right moment to tell him," Pam said.

"Thank you, ladies," I said.

"Besties forever," Becky said.

I smiled.

The next few days were a lot of fun. The appearances were tons of fun with friends and fans. My mom arrived on Friday morning. I was able to pick her up from the airport myself, which I was so happy for.

"All the girls are looking forward to seeing you," I said as we were on our way to the hotel.

"Same here," My mom, Judith replied. "But I look forward to getting to talk to Colby more."

"Oh, yes. He is looking forward to that too."

"Don't worry I won't give the mom speech about him and you."

"You can if you want," I laughed. "I'm honestly not too worried."

We both laughed.

"But he already knows if he does anything to hurt me there will be a line of superstars to kick his ass or give him crap for it! But I'm not too worried about that right now!"

"Forget about it, sweetheart! I know he makes you happy and that's all that matters to me really."

"He sure does. I enjoyed getting to spend a few hours with him on Tuesday before I met up with all the girls."

"Good. I bet Becky was really happy to see Fergal," Mom said.

"Oh, she was," I said. "She is so excited for TakeOver tonight too. We all are. But we both know I am super excited for Pam's match."

"It'll be great tonight. Even with her losing the title."

"Of course. Pammy always gives 100% in her matches."

"Just like you. I am so proud of you, sweetheart," Mom said. "Even if I didn't like you watching wrestling and everything that really went with it. But it was what you truly wanted to do and you made it all the way here. And your first WrestleMania match is going to be amazing. And who better to do it with than the two women who truly started the Divas' revolution together."

"Thanks, Mom," I said. "I'll have special ring gear for Mania too. It's in tribute to Eddie Guerrero."

"That'll be great."

"I'll show you a picture of a sketch."

I grabbed onto my cell phone. I then went through my gallery and found the picture.

"Oh, that looks great! I can't wait to see you in it."

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

We soon arrived at the hotel.

I spent the rest of the day with my mom. I was very happy to get the alone time with her. But later that evening, I was so happy to see Colby and for him to talk to my mom. That went very well too. They got along very well. And nothing was brought up about Colby's breakups with Leighla and Zahra. It was just about him and me.

NXT TakeOver Dallas was great that night. Pam lost the NXT Women's Title to Asuka. But it was an awesome match. Pam was a little sad for the loss, but she was happy to have lost the title to Asuka. Sometimes there were certain people we didn't want as champions. Even if we liked them. Fergal did great as well. He retained the NXT championship versus Samoa Joe.

After TakeOver, Colby and I went out with Becky, Fergal, Ashley and Rami (Sami Zayn) to celebrate Fergal's win and a little fun before WrestleMania on Sunday. Tomorrow night, Saturday night was the WWE Hall of Fame and all of us would be there.

"Here's to Fergal retaining the NXT championship," Rami toasted.

"To Fergal," We all said, clinking our glasses together and then drank.

I smiled. The six of us were finally having our triple date.

"Here's to Mercedes, Ashley, and Becky redefining Women's Wrestling on Sunday," Colby said.

"To Mercedes, Ashley and Becky," Fergal and Rami said.

We all clinked our glasses again and drank.

"I have something for you, Becky," Fergal said.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything, baby," Becky said.

Fergal smiled. "Actually, I think you'll love it," He said. He stood up with a smile. He pulled something out of his pocket. He turned away from everyone. He then turned back to everyone.

"Holy shit!" Becky cursed.

I gasped when I saw Fergal turn back around with a small box, containing a ring in it.

Fergal smiled, getting down on one knee. "Rebecca Quin, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Becky exclaimed.

I smiled. Fergal and Becky both got to their feet. Becky kissed Fergal. She then pulled away from him, holding her left hand out. Fergal smiled. He took the ring from its box and then placed it on Becky's hand.

"I'm so happy for Becky and Fergal," I said to Colby as he walked me back to my hotel room a couple hours later.

"Yes," Colby said. "They're perfect for each other."

I grinned. We stopped at my door. I let go of his hand, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him. Colby wrapped his arms around me, kissing me back.

After a couple minutes we pulled away.

"Night," I said.

"Good night, my gorgeous girl," He replied, kissing me.

I smiled. I got my hotel room door open. "Bye," I said.

"Bye," Colby replied.

I closed the door behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next night was very exciting. It was the WWE Hall of Fame and one of the inductees were very special to me. My cousin, Snoop Dogg. He was an inductee for the WWE Celebrity Hall of Fame. Why the hell not?! He was as awesome as the Miz. The most fun about the ceremony was having my mom with me.

My mom enjoyed talking with all the superstars, Hall of Famers, Legends, and their families. She was really happy to talk with Becky and Fergal. She had been so excited when she heard they got engaged. Everyone was excited!

But the Hall of Fame was a lot of fun. But I was happier after the Hall of Fame. I was able to be with my boyfriend again.

"You always look so good when you're dressed up," Colby said.

"Thank you," I smiled.

Colby smiled. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away after a minute.

I grinned at him. "But you want to know something?" I asked.

"What?"

I leaned in toward his ear. "I'd actually prefer to get undressed right now," I said.

Colby chuckled. "Yeah?" He asked against my ear.

"Uh-huh," I replied. "And I prefer you to be the one who does it."

"That I would love to do."

"There's more," I laughed.

"Tell me then!"

"Well, I'd also like to get you undressed as well. And then your naked body on time of mine or underneath mine. You know!"

Colby laughed. I giggled.

Colby pulled back and looked at me. I grinned at him. He shook his head, smiling. "I love you," He said suddenly.

I just looked at him. "You do?!"

Colby nodded his head. "Yes! Yes, I do!"

"I love you too," I said.

Colby smiled. He leaned in capturing my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away from my lips. "I love you, my gorgeous girl," He said.

"I love you too. But I am still serious about you getting me out of this dress and your naked body on top of mine or underneath mine."

"I am all for that! And right now!"

"Yes. Mom already left. So we're good! I don't want to leave her; you know?"

"Yes. I know. Come on then!" 

I giggled.

The next day was the big day for WrestleMania. I was happy to have spent the night with Colby, because it was going to be a busy day for me and I didn't know if I would see a lot of him until afterward. Colby completely understand it and he was very happy and excited for me.

I did get a call from Fiona as I was packing bags.

"Hello my gorgeous mama to be," I answered.

"Hey! Happy WrestleMania Day!" She exclaimed.

"Thank you. How are you?"

"I am great. How are you?"

"Nervous," I said.

"Understandable. I watched Hall of Fame. It is was great. You looked great too."

"Thank you. I have something to tell you."

"I do too. We found out the sex of the baby on Friday," Fiona replied.

"Yours first!"

"It's a boy!"

"Yay! Just what everyone wanted!"

"Yes! Jay is so excited. Okay, your something to tell next!"

"Colby told me he loved me last night!"

"No way?!"

"Way!"

"I know you wanted to tell him. But did he say it first?"

"Yes. But I said it right back!" I grinned.

"Yay!"

"I know."

"Will you have a very busy day today?"

"Yes. I'll be busy all day long. Dress rehearsal is going to be the most important thing before Mania tonight," I said.

"Of course. But I'm sure you probably need to get going," Fiona replied.

"I do. Yes."

"You go and do your thing. Text me when you can. I'll be watching, of course."

"I will. Thanks, huh. I love you."

"Love you too, Mer," Fiona replied. "Kisses."

"Right back to you. Bye."

"Bye. Good luck."

"Thanks," I said. I ended the call and finished packing.

I was right about being busy once I got to the arena. It was crazy for everyone per usual. It was going to be amazing, though.

It was a little sad for us female superstars. That night was Brie's retirement match. Nikki was there, which made things great. Bryan was there too in support of his wife. All of us female superstars got together, though, and took a group picture. Me with Brie, Nikki, Ashley, Becky, Tamina, Trinity, Saraya (Paige), Alicia Fox, Eva Marie, Lana, Natalya, Summer Rae, and Emma. All of the ladies of the locker room of the main roster.

I had some time finally to myself before WrestleMania. It was at 6 pm. It was the WrestleMania 32 Pre-show. But then at 7 pm. I would have to be really focusing on my match.

"My hot and sexy Seth Rollins," I called when I saw Colby.

Colby laughed. He turned toward me. He was talking with Cesaro.

"Hello my hot and sexy Sasha Banks."

I smiled. I quickly went up to him. "I missed you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"I missed you more," He said, quickly wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled. I pulled back slightly, looking at him. I then leaned in kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss. I tried to pull away after a little bit but he wouldn't let me. I smiled to myself.

"Someone definitely missed me," I giggled when Colby finally pulled away.

"Well, your lips taste so good and sweet. But yes," He replied.

I giggled again. "Well, I don't want to kiss too much. I don't want swollen lips. But you can kiss me all you want after."

"Oh, I plan on it! I'll kiss you all night long!"

"Yay."

"But it might not be your lips I kiss all night. It might be other parts of your body!"

"You bad man," I giggled.

"Well, you're kind of turning me on right now being in your ring gear."

"You have to safe it for later! But I have loved your sexual appetite!"

"You have no idea, baby! You have no idea!"

"I guess I'll find out later tonight then!"

"Damn right, you will!"

I laughed and kissed him.

Colby pulled away from me with a smile. "Come on, tell me about your day."

"Of course."

Later that night, I stood in the middle of the ring with Becky and Ashley in front of the thousands of fans. The new Women's Championship belt was shown to all of us. It was great to see it again. All of us female superstars had seen it a few days earlier.

The three of us fought a long hard match. But Ashley won. Becky and I were both sad, but we were very happy for our friend. Becky also got a black eye and a few stitches. Poor thing. But she didn't care. Fergal was shortly there.

It wasn't long before I saw Colby after the match either. I gave him a bear hug when I saw him.

"Beautiful! Just beautiful!" He said into my ear.

"Thank you," I said.

I pulled away from him and kissed him.

"I'm going to go shower and then I'm going to watch the rest of the show," I said.

"All right," Colby replied. "I'm going to head back up to the penthouse and watch the rest of it with Cesaro like I have been."

"I'm going to hang out with my mom and the girls too. Do you mind?"

"No, no! Spend the time with them. I'll have you later!"

"All night long!"

"Don't mind if I do," Colby said, kissing me passionately.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting backstage with my mom and Pam watching the rest of WrestleMania. It was the end of Shane McMahon's match versus the Undertaker in Hell in a Cell. Undertaker won.

"Where's Colby?" Mom asked.

"He's sitting in the penthouse watching the rest of the show," I said. "I said I was going to seat with you and Pam. I want to spend some time with my mom."

"We could go sit up there with him if you like, sweetheart."

"No, we're okay here, Mom. I'll be with him after Mania."

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

I smiled. I enjoyed the rest of WrestleMania. Joe (Roman Reigns) defeated Paul for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship become it for a third time.

"That was a great match," I said.

"It was," Mom said. "Poor Stephanie, though."

"Not the first time she's been in a situation like that."

"Of course."

"I want to go congratulate Joe," I said.

"Sure, honey."

I smiled. I gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek. I then headed off.

As I headed off, I hoped to see Colby too. But I didn't. I ended up seeing Cesaro.

"Where's Colby?" I asked.

"He said he needed to leave, Mercedes," Cesaro said.

"Why?" 

"I don't know. He just said he needed to get out of here."

I nodded my head.

"Don't take it personally! It has nothing to do with you! He looked very upset when we were watching Paul versus Joe."

I nodded my head. "He wished he was out there."

"More than likely. Just text him or call him."

"I will."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I quickly went to the women's locker room to get my cell phone. I had left it in there when I went to seat with my mom. I didn't care about talking to anyone, because I was with her and I knew where Colby was.

I ignored the girls as I walked into the women's locker room. I went straight for my cell phone. I looked to see if Colby had left me a text or anything. Nothing. I quickly called him.

"Hey beautiful," Colby answered.

"Hey," I replied. "How come you left so suddenly?"

"I just had to get out of there, baby! Watching the main event sucked a lot!"

"Awe, I'm sorry!"

"It's all right," Colby said. "I'm just headed back to the hotel. Let me know when you're leaving."

"I will. I'll just come straight to your room. Is that okay?" 

"More than okay."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you!"

"I love you too, gorgeous!"

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Colby replied.

I ended the call on my phone.

"What's going on, Mercedes?" Saraya asked.

"Colby left without saying good-bye."

"Is everything okay?"

"I think not being in Mania really upset him," I replied.

Saraya nodded her head.

A half hour later as I was in the car that had brought me to the arena, I called Colby.

"Hey," Colby answered.

"Hey," I replied.

"Are you on your way?" 

"I sure am. I'll see you soon."

"Great."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye," Colby replied.

Fifteen minutes later, I was back at that hotel. I got my bags, headed inside, and up to Colby's room. I knocked on the door. It was a few seconds before the door opened.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Colby said.

I moved forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"Come on in," He said. He moved, opening the door farther.

I walked into the room, pulling my bags. Once I was inside the room, I moved my bags out of the way and turned my attention to Colby. He came up to me. I smiled. He gave me a hug. He was a little tense.

"Tell me about tonight, baby," I said. "You'll feel better."

Colby sighed. He pulled away from me. "I couldn't take it," He said, walking over to the bed. He sat down. I sat down next to him.

"I couldn't take it. The main event with Paul and Joe! They did great like always! But it just took me back to WrestleMania last year when I won the championship! Then it made me think about having to relinquish the title."

"I'm sorry, baby," I said. I wrapped my arms around him, lying my head on his shoulder.

"The only good thing about everything has been you," Colby said. "You looked great in that ring tonight, though, Mercedes. All three of you did. How is Becky, though?"

"Just fine." I looked at him. "She's just fine. It's her WrestleMania wound. Plus, she has Fergal. So she's completely happy. Ashley is too. She's happy to be champion and have Rami as well."

"And what about you?" He asked.

"I'm very happy," I said. "I do have one thing to say, though. It's about Fiona and the baby."

"How's she's doing?"

"Great. She found out the sex of the baby. They're having a boy!"

"That's great. That's what they both wanted, right?"

"Yes."

"Good for them."

"Yes. But like I said I'm very happy," I said. "Very happy to be here with you and very happy to be in love with you."

Colby smiled.

"Now," I said. I stood up. I slipped my shoes off. I then moved toward him, climbing into his lap. Colby wrapped his arms around me with a smirk. "How about we get to the part where you kiss me all night on the various parts of my body?"

"Sounds great."

"Fantastic," I said, kissing him. "But how about with that you and I have our own wrestling match?"

Colby smirked. "Yeah?"

"Yep," I smirked myself. "Let's see if the first NXT Champion, 2014 Money in the Bank winner, former WWE World Champion, the Architect, and the Man, Seth Rollins can handle former NXT Women's Champion, The Boss, Sasha Banks!"

"Oh, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Banks!"

"Prove me wrong, Rollins!"

"Oh, I will!"

I screamed as Colby quickly moved me from in his lap and onto my back. He was then quickly on top of me, pinning my body down with his. He also pinned my hands down as well.

"No fair," I said.

"Seth Rollins doesn't play fair, Sasha Banks! You should know that!"

I giggled. Colby laughed. He let go of my hands. He then captured my lips in a kiss. I moaned as he kissed me roughly.

The next morning…

I smiled as I sat on the floor of Colby's hotel room. It was about 8:30 in the morning. He was still asleep.

There was a knock on the door. _Room service!_

I quickly jumped up from the floor and went to the door. I heard Colby groan. I unlocked the door and opened it up.

I answered the door and talked with the hotel worker for a minute. They rolled the cart into the room.

"Thank you," I said.

"My pleasure. Enjoy."

I smiled as they closed the door behind them and then I rolled the room service cart more into the room.

Colby sat up in bed.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," He replied with a yawn.

"I hope you're hungry. I ordered breakfast."

"Sounds good."

I grinned, lightly biting my lip as he got up from the bed. He was completely naked. I looked away. He quickly went into his bag and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. We then both sat down to eat.

"Coffee," Colby said.

"Did you not sleep last night?" I grinned. Colby smiled. "I can't image why?! Or should I say more like this morning with sleeping?!"

Colby chuckled as I giggled.

"You are so adorable," He said.

"Right back to you," I said.

Colby laughed. I grinned.

"All that was great, though, Mercedes," Colby said. "Most fun I've had in a lot time!"

"Me too!" I giggled.

Colby smiled.

We began to eat which was nice. I had not eaten anything since I had watched the last of Mania with my mom and Pam.

After we were done eating, we were back lying in bed together. We were talking about everything again. And Colby was talking about how he had hated being out of WrestleMania and giving up the championship.

"I want you to do something for me," I said.

"What?" Colby asked.

"Do whatever you have to do for that knee, baby," I said. "Just keep doing whatever is needed for rehab and everything. That'll get you back in the main WWE ring. I know it really, really sucks!"

"It does," Colby said. "And thank you and I will."

"Good." I kissed him passionately on the lips. "And that championship isn't going anywhere either. Joe will just keep it warm for you until you come back."

"Thanks."

"It has been kept warm by a few people, but that's only because it wants to be back in your hands, on your shoulders, or around your waist," I giggled.

Colby laughed. "I believe that."

"No, you banks on it!"

"Thanks, baby," Colby replied, kissing me.

"And I'll be there watching you making your return and winning that championship back."

"You better be. But when I make my return, you cannot tell anyone! It needs to be a surprise to everyone! Not just the fans!"

"Then maybe I shouldn't know either really."

"No, I want to tell you. That way you'll be very excited either way. But I'll need you to lie."

"Easier said than done when it comes to some of my girls in the locker room. But can I tell Fiona and Madison, and my mom too?"

"That works for me," Colby said. "I know none of them will blab to anyone except Jay and Drew."

"Definitely. Drew will be very excited when you make your return," I said.

"Oh, yeah. I loved talking to him when I first met him. Lots of wrestling talk, of course. But tons of fun."

"We'll get together with everyone again soon."

"Good. But I have something for you," Colby said. "A present."

"Ooh, I love presents," I said.

"Good." He gave me a quick kiss and then got up from the bed.

I sat up as he went into his bag.

"Close your eyes," He said.

"Okay," I said. I closed my eyes.

"Keep them closed," He said as I felt him sit back down on the bed. I heard something open. "Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw him holding a pair of diamond earrings in a small box.

"They're beautiful," I said, taking the box into my hand. "Thank you so much." I leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome. But I also have a necklace," He said, opening up a box revealing a diamond necklace. "And a bracelet." He opened up a diamond tennis bracelet.

I grinned. "Oh, you're so sweet! I love them all! Thank you!"

"Again you're welcome. I think a guy should spoil his girlfriend. And I love to do that, actually."

"Well, I guess I'll have to spoil you too."

"Well, I enjoy romantic dinners, new clothes, and new shoes," Colby joked.

I giggled. "You are too much," I said.

"I love you, Mercedes."

"I love you too, Colby." I leaned forward and kissed him passionately.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I proudly wore the earrings, necklace, and bracelet later that day to the arena for Raw. Everyone complimented me. I had a match versus Summer Rae that night, which I kicked her ass. Ashley was also presented the new Women's Championship belt in a celebration. The entire women's roster was out. We all walked out on her.

As it turned out, I was not going to be on WWE TV for a bit. Not Raw. Not SmackDown. Not a WWE Pay-Per-View. I was okay with that, actually.

In the last week of April, I was able to have time for myself. I wasn't on TV and it was after the European tour, so I was able to be away from work. I took the time to go see Colby, of course. Which was nice. He was still rehabbing his knee and working with his students at Black and Brave. We did make a stop in Chicago to see Fiona and Jay. Plus, April and Jay.

However, a few weeks later in the middle of the second week of May, I got a call from Colby. He had been at the Performance Center for a bit trying to get cleared to wrestle. He had gotten the clear from those in Birmingham, Alabama where he had had the surgery on his knee and then rehabilitation there. But now he needed it from the Performance Center themselves.

"Hey baby," I answered.

"Hey gorgeous," He replied.

"Tell me the good news!"

"I am cleared, baby!"

Yuh8i

I squealed with delight. I heard Colby laugh.

"Oh, my God, Colby!" I said.

"Yes, I know," Colby replied. "I'm excited too! I'm in the parking lot right now."

"Had to get out of there before everyone knew, right?"

"Yes. I wanted you to me one of the first to know. Paul, Stephanie, and Shane will know soon enough too. Then we'll be working on my return."

"Extreme Rules or the Raw after Extreme Rules I hope," I said.

"Of course," Colby replied. "I'll let you know as soon as I know."

"Yes, yes. So great!"

"Yeah, all right, I have to call my parents and everyone, okay?"

"Yes, yes. I have to tell my mom, Fiona, and Madison."

"Please do. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" 

"Yes. I love you!"

"Love you too, gorgeous."

"Bye."

I ended the call on my phone. I then quickly dialed Fiona's number.

"Hey Mer-Mer," Fiona answered.

"Hey, Fi-Fi," I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great. Both me and the baby. How about you?"

"Same here. I just heard from Colby."

"Tell me, tell me! Is he good to wrestle?"

"Yep! He's all cleared!"

"Yes!" Fiona squealed with delight.

"I know right."

"Return date yet?"

"Extreme Rules or night after Extreme Rules."

"Yay!"

"You and me both."

"That's so great, though," Fiona said. "Soon he'll be back on the road and he'll be twice as happy. He'll be wrestling in front a large crowd again and with his gorgeous lady."

"I can't wait. I know I'll be happy to have my man by my side," I replied.

"When the hell are you getting back on TV?!"

"Still not for a bit. Please I am not performing at events either." I had a minor injury and I told her about it.

"Well, hell, Mercedes."

"It comes with the territory, Fi-Fi."

"How long?"

"Maybe a few weeks. But what the hell does it matter? I'm not on TV right now. That's where you want to fucking be in the first place!"

"Well, get better so you can be on TV again!"

"I'm trying! Why don't you have that baby already?"

"Because it takes ten months for him to bake all the way!"

We both laughed.

"Oh, Fiona!"

"I know," Fiona laughed. "But soon Colby will back to wrestling and then he'll be kicking someone's ass again!"

"The greatest news I've heard since he was cleared by those at Birmingham."

"Yep."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I grinned as I sat backstage at Extreme Rules on Sunday, May 22. I had been smiling all day. Colby was making his return later that night. It was supposed to be a secret, which it was. However, I was one of the few who knew.

I was currently watching Charlotte versus Natalya for the WWE Women's Championship. Roman Reigns versus AJ Style with Roman defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship was up next and the main event. That was when Seth Rollins would make his return. He would show up after Roman retains the championship and give the current champion a pedigree.

Colby was currently hiding out. He was hiding out on one of the buses outside in the parking lot. I was happy for him. He had not gotten into New Jersey until earlier that morning. We had been texting on and off all day. I was careful making sure no one knew who I was talking with. I said I was talking with him, but only once or twice. The other times I lied about talking with my mom, Fiona, Madison, or Pam. Stephanie, Paul, and Shane knew I knew about Colby making his return. But I was good about keeping quiet with everyone else.

"Yay," Becky clapped as Ashley picked up the win over Nattie.

I grinned. _Not too much longer!_

I was happy for Ashley, but I couldn't wait for Colby. And I was very impatient while I watched Roman versus AJ. However, Roman picked up the win.

I grinned when I saw the fans cheering as Roman held up his title. However, there was Seth Rollins.

"Holy shit!" Becky exclaimed next to me.

I grinned even more watching Colby lay a pedigree on Roman and then ending the show holding the WWE World Heavyweight championship belt in the air.

Everyone was going crazy. So many people were waiting for him to welcome him back.

Colby made his way through the curtain, leading to the back. Everyone was clapping for him. Colby smiled. He hugged and shook hands with a lot of people.

"Did you know he was making his return tonight?" Ashley finally asked me.

"Yes, I did," I said, looking at her with a smile.

Ashley nodded her head with a smile.

I looked back toward the crowd of people that Colby made his way through. He came to the very last person. I smiled as he looked over at me. He returned his own smile.

"My gorgeous girl," He said, holding his arms open to me.

I quickly went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him as he hugged me tightly. I was so happy to be in his arms. I had wanted to be in them all day long as we both waited for him to finally make his return. And now I was.

"I missed you," Colby said.

"I missed you too," I replied.

I pulled back and looked at my boyfriend. Colby smiled brightly at me. He cupped my face and leaned forward, kissing me passionately. I gave a moan against his lips. I wanted to taste those lips all day long too.

Colby pulled back a few seconds later. I looked at him with a bright smile. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"That pedigree was perfectly executed," I said. "I was very impatient throughout the whole match wanting to see you."

"Me too. But it was great listening to all those fans and seeing so many of them in person again. Much different compared to when I sat behind them all at WrestleMania."

"Right you are. But all I want to do right now is have a celebratory make-out session for your return!"

"Ooh, sounds good to me!"

"But that's not the only celebration we'll have for your return. We'll go out and celebrate. Then we'll also have a sex celebration too! My personal favorite!"

"Mine too!" Colby smirked. "But I'll take out that celebratory make out session right now still if I can!"

"Definitely!" I smiled.

Colby grinned. He leaned forward, kissing me passionately.

An hour and a half later, Colby and I were on our way from Newark, New Jersey to Baltimore, Maryland for Monday Night Raw.

"I'm going to have to get used to these late nights again," Colby said as he was driving.

"You will," I replied.

"But it's worth it to be wrestling again!"

"Definitely!"

"And I have a very hot and sexy travel partner compared to usual," Colby said.

"Right back to you," I grinned.

Colby smiled back at me.

Three and half hours later, Colby and I were finally in bed in our hotel room.

"Now this is more like it," Colby said as he had his arms around me. "My gorgeous girlfriend in my arms again."

I smiled as he nuzzled my neck.

"Well, your gorgeous girlfriend is very happy to be in your arms again and she never wants you to let her go."

"No problem," He replied, kissing my neck. "But right now, I'm going to sleep peacefully with you in them."

"Me too."

Colby chuckled. "Good night, beautiful."

"Good night. I love you."

"Love you too, darling."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next afternoon, Colby and I arrived at the arena for Monday Night Raw that night. We rode together and we walked up to the building together.

Fans shouted and yelled _Seth!_ and _Seth Rollins!_ as they saw us walking toward the building.

Colby stopped and waved to them. I stopped too. The fans figured out it was me with him.

"Sasha Banks!" They shouted and yelled.

"I love you, Sasha!"

I did my motion to the side, letting them know it was me. They yelled and shouted more.

"Are you two together?!"

Colby and I grinned at each other. We continued into the building.

Let the fans speculate. They did it with Jonathan Good (Dean Ambrose) and Renee Young for a while until Renee admitted it. All things come in due time.

"The fans that are happy to see me back," Colby said as we were walking.

"Did you get a lot of Roman Reigns's fans commenting on your return tweet?" I asked.

"Some, yes. But come on. I didn't cost him the match! He retained the title. I just Pedigreed him, making my return known. I would have Pedigreed anyone. Even AJ. But I'm targeting the champion, because that title is mine!"

"Ooh, love that fire, Rollins!" I smirked.

Colby gave a chuckle. "It's only begun, Banks! It's only begun!"

I laughed.

"But how about you save that Rollins stuff for later?" Colby said with a smirk and wink.

"Promise?" I asked with a grin.

"Definitely," Colby replied.

We were in the building now. We stopped walking and moved over toward each other, kissing.

Colby pulled back from my lips, but too far. "After all, you still owe me a sex celebration!" He leaned in, kissing me again. I laughed against his lips.

I pulled away from his lips this time, having gotten an idea.

"I have an idea," I said.

"What?" Colby asked.

"A very, very daring idea!"

"What?!" Colby said.

I moved toward his ear. "I've always wanted to take a walk on the wild side and have sex in an arena!"

"Mercedes!" Colby said, pulling back and looking at me.

I giggled and blushed. He laughed at me, but had a smirk on his lips.

"There are other superstars who have done it. Quite a few. One time it was Becky and Fergal," I said.

Colby laughed.

"Correction it was a few times with them."

Colby continued to laugh.

"But it's just an idea!"

"Well, I've always wanted to too!" Colby replied with a smirk.

I smirked.

"We'll just have to meet up in a little bit and then find a place!"

I giggled and blushed. Colby smirked. He leaned forward and kissed me.

Colby and I both got settled into our locker rooms. Colby then texted me, letting me know he was outside the women's locker room. I grinned. I quickly went outside it. I grinned even more when I saw him right outside the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"You sure you want to do this? It's a little risky," He said.

"Thinking about it, I might get pretty loud," I replied.

"Very true," Colby chuckled. "I love it when you're trying to be quiet, though. It just doesn't work out that way. I make you scream and shout any way!"

I giggled.

"But come on, let's go have some fun anyway!"

"If you insist."

"I always insist!"

"Now come on!"

I giggled as Colby held out his hand. I took it and then him and I wondered off to find a spot to have a little fun.

We found a storage closet of some sort and snuck in, making sure no one saw us. I channeled my inner-Nikki Bella with being fearless for that one. But there was a lot more excitement and arousal with perhaps getting caught.

An hour later…

I sent a text to Fiona and Madison knowing of my daring experience.

 _I just had sex in a storage closet at the arena with Colby!_

Madison: Mercedes!

Fiona: *smiley face*

Madison: How was it?

I laughed. _It was great like always! But very daring and very exciting! The possibility of getting caught make it that match more exciting and erotic!_

Fiona: Been there!

Madison: Why doesn't it surprise me you would talk about the possibility of getting caught having sex somewhere, Fiona?!

Fiona: Because I'm a dare devil! Plus my husband is very adventurous! *wink face*

Me: *laughing face*

Madison: When and where?! *smiley face*

Fiona: I knew you'd ask, Madi.

Madison: I like details of my friends' love lives. Spill!

Fiona: Lol. It has been at Mesmerize a couple times. No, most times!

Me: *smiley face with teeth*

Fiona: You know we have the VIP/private spot for us. We can usually keep people out. But the potential for getting caught is that much more exciting!

Madison: *Laughing face*

Fiona: The first time it happened was when we had been dating for about a month.

Me: I pitched the idea to Colby.

Madison: *smiley face with teeth* Why not?

Me: Lol.

Madison: I would totally do it with Drew. I think I might be a little dare devil now too! I think he would love it!

Me: Lol.

Fiona: *smiley face*

Me: How did it happen with you and Jay, Fi?

Fiona: Making out and getting very turned on, wanting each other. That feeling of just wanting each other right then and there.

Madison: Like how some people are in the car or in the kitchen?

Fiona: Or in the bathroom.

Me: Been there already with my man! *wink face* *smiley face with teeth*

Madison: Me too. Right then and there on the bathroom floor!

Fiona: I think that's how I got pregnant!

Madison: *laughing face*

Me: Probably at the club!

Fiona: Thinking about it now, yes!

Me: *laughing face*

Madison: *smiley face*

Fiona: *wink face*

I laughed.

"What are you laughing at over there?" Becky asked.

"I'm texting with Fiona and Madison," I replied.

"Cool."

I grinned. "But I would like to share something with you!"

"What's up?"

I moved closer to her. "I had sex with Colby in a storage closet!"

"Pretty fun, isn't it!"

"Oh, yes!"

"You know Fergal and I had sex quite a few times at Full Sail!"

I burst out laughing. Becky laughed too.

"We are so bad," I said.

"Seriously, Mercedes, a whole new side of you has come out since you got together with Colby," Becky commented.

"It really has," I admitted. "I guess that happens when you truly find someone that you really love!

"Well, for me with the man I love, I had been fantasized about doing so many things with him. Quite a few happened after our first date!"

"Yes, you told me! But whatever works for you!"

"And I think having sex in a storage closet has worked for you so far!

"Yes," I replied. "Fiona was telling me about her and Jay having sex in the VIP/private room of theirs at his club!"

Becky laughed. "I bet that's how she got pregnant!"

"Yep!"

Becky laughed again. "It is great to have awesome friends outside of the company."

"Yes, I love Fiona, Madison, and all my girls here."

"I love you too," Becky said, hugging me.

I smiled, hugging her back.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It was great seeing Colby return to Raw and the tapings for SmackDown the next two nights. It was also great that at Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins would have a match with Roman Reigns defending the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

But I had some good news of my own. I could get back into the ring. I had an evaluation earlier in the day before the tapings for SmackDown. I was good to go for getting back in the ring, performing and competing. I would perform at the houseshow that coming Saturday, May 28.

There was lots more excitement for that day, though. It was Colby's birthday and his 30th birthday to be exact. The dirty thirty! And it was definitely going to be the dirty thirty! *smirk*

"Wake up," I whispered into Colby's ear the morning of his birthday.

It was a little after 10:30. We were currently in Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada for the houseshow that night. The houseshow that I was would be competing at too. My first match back in a little bit. However, it was Colby's birthday that day. And work was not a priority to me right then.

"Wake up, Colby," I whispered into his ear. I nibbled on his ear lobe. Colby began to stir. I smiled. I kept nibbling on his ear lobe. "Mercedes," He finally said.

I smiled again. I moved back from his ear and looked at him. He looked at me. "Happy birthday!"

Colby smiled. "Thank you," He said.

I smiled and leaned toward him. I kissed him passionately and hungrily, which made him moan. I moved onto my back, pulling Colby on top of me. Colby pulled away from my lips.

"You got some plans already for my birthday?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," I replied. "I thought you'd like one of your presents early."

"Birthday sex first thing in the morning? Yes, please!"

I giggled. "Well, I could use a good workout for today before I get back in the ring tonight!"

"I'd actually rather you be my work out for today too."

"Then let's commence this workout," I said.

Colby smirked.

Later that evening, I was walking with Becky, Saraya (Paige), Lana, Dana Brooke, and Summer Rae from the women's locker room and toward the stage entrance. It was me—Sasha Banks, Paige and Becky Lynch versus Lana, Dana Brooke, and Summer Rae. It was going to be a great match.

"Who's ready for some women's wrestling?!" Saraya shouted.

"We are!" I yelled with the rest of the group.

"And Sasha Banks, Becky Lynch, and Paige are going to whoop some candy asses!" Becky exclaimed.

"Just bring it, bitches!" Summer Rae said.

We all laughed. As we got closer to the stage entrance, I spotted Colby. I smiled. He smiled at me when he saw me and the girls.

"Hey ladies," He said as he had his arms crossed.

The girls all have their greetings.

"Hi," I said.

"Come here," He said, uncrossing his arms and holding them open.

My smile quickly brightened. I quickly went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him quickly on the lips. Colby returned the kiss and wrapped his own arms around me, pulling me close to him.

Colby pulled back from my lips a few seconds later. "You ready for your match?" He asked.

"I sure am," I replied. "I did have a great workout earlier this morning to pump me up!"

I giggled as Colby chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed me. He then pulled back. We smiled at each other as we met each other's eyes.

"You're up, Mercedes!" A crew member shouted.

"Gotta go," I said.

"All right, have fun and have a good match," Colby said.

"Thank you and I will." I gave him a quick kiss and moved away from him. "I love you!"

"I love you too, gorgeous!"

I smiled. I headed toward the steps leading up to the entrance ramp.

Becky, Saraya, and I kicked Lana, Dana, and Summer's asses. I loved tagging with both Becky and Saraya. I wanted a match with me, Becky, Saraya, and Ashley tagging together against anyone. The women who _truly_ started the Divas' Revolution.

Fiona and Madison said Trinity, Tamina, Brie, Nikki, and Alicia were just lucky enough to be part of it, because once Becky, Ashley, and I came up from NXT (July 2015) the revolution truly happened. And then by WrestleMania 32, April 2016, nine months later, the term diva was eliminated, the stupid butterfly championship belt was eliminated ("retired"), and there was a new Women's Championship belt presented.

Ashley might have won that belt first, but it went to one of the right people. I loved every one of the girls in the locker room, but some of them were definitely Total Divas.

But right now, I was only concerned about myself and my man.

Colby was actually waiting for me as I came backstage after my match. I smiled brightly as soon as I saw him. He was there to quickly embrace me and kiss me.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next few weeks were fun. I wasn't back on TV yet. But I performed at the houseshows. I would be getting back on TV after Money in the Bank. Sasha Banks would be feuding with Charlotte. I was going after the Women's Championship.

I looked forward to getting back on TV. But I was still super excited for Seth Rollins getting a match versus WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Roman Reigns for that title at Money in the Bank. However, with it being the Money in the Bank Pay-Per-View, there was also the Money in Bank Contract Ladder Match. Whoever won that contract could cash it in at any time up to a year. The superstars in that match were Dean Ambrose, Alberto Del Rio, Cesaro, Chris Jericho, Kevin Owens, and Sami Zayn.

I didn't know who would be winning that match. Colby wouldn't tell me. Nor was he allowed to! He wouldn't even tell me if he was winning the title match or if Joe would be retaining. All Colby told me was there were a few ideas going with the title match and contract ladder match. I wondered if Colby was going to win the championship match, but then one of the guys cash in the contract on him shortly thereafter. That one I didn't like, but it happened all the time.

I remember back when I was about fourteen years old when Edge was the first Money in the Bank match winner of the briefcase. He had won it at WrestleMania 21 in 2005. The Money in the Bank did not become an official Pay-Per-View until 2010. But I remember John Cena had just won his first Elimination Chamber match, defeated the five other superstars of Raw. He was bloody and beaten, which is what the Chamber did to you. Edge then cashed in his contract, getting his match versus Cena. Two spheres and a pin fall later, Edge had won his first World title championship.

All the winners had a time and a place for when they cashed in. But we all know my _personal_ favorite superstar to win the Money in the Back contract is Seth Rollins! Plus, when he cashed it in at, WrestleMania 31!

But I really wanted Colby to win the WWE World championship back. I know he did too!

At ten in the morning, on Sunday, June 19, Money in the Bank day, Colby's alarm went off. I groaned as it did. I looked over toward Colby as he reached for his cell phone, turning off the alarm. He turned the alarm off, lightly dropping his phone back on the side table.

Colby turned toward me. I smiled brightly at him. Colby smiled. "Good morning, my gorgeous girl," He said, moving toward me.

"Good morning, my hot and sexy man," I replied.

Colby grinned. He gave me a light kiss on the lips.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked after our kiss.

"Good," Colby replied. "Even with Money in the Bank tonight. How about you?"

"I slept great. I love being wrapped up in your arms or simply sleeping next to you."

"Me too," Colby said. "And all I want right now is to just stay here with you, but we gotta get up."

"No," I said.

"I know, I know," Colby replied, kissing me. "I have an important day today."

"That I know. But still."

"I would happily stay in bed with you all day if I could. But I at least need to get up."

I groaned.

"I know what'll make you happy," He commented.

"What?" I asked.

"Taking a shower with me!"

I smirked. "Don't mind if I do!"

Colby chuckled.

We both got out of bed and then headed into the bathroom.

Later that day, I was facetiming Fiona and Madison. Madison and Drew had both flown out from Boston to Chicago for the weekend.

"How's everything going there?" Madison asked.

"Good. Everyone's getting ready for tonight. Colby, Becky and Ashley," I replied.

"I know you're not able to tell us," Fiona said. "But do you know what is going down for Colby's match tonight?"

"No. He hasn't told me anything, except there being a few ideas for the briefcase winner and then who will win the title and if anyone will cash in on the champion."

"Well, that sucks you don't know anything."

"Yes," Madison commented.

"I'm hoping Colby doesn't win the title and then the winner of the briefcase come cash in after. I'm okay with that happening to Joe, but not Colby," I said.

"Of course," Fiona said. "We'll be watching, though. But we're looking forward to seeing you on Raw tomorrow night!"

"Yes, yes!" Madison exclaimed.

I laughed. "Thanks, ladies. I'm looking forward to it too. Just nervous about tonight for Colby. I so badly want him to be champion again! It still upsets him about having to relinquish that championship. It upsets me too."

"We're sorry," Fiona said.

"Yeah," Madison added. "But at least you'll be getting back on the road for championship gold yourself again."

"Very true."

I nodded my head. "Yes."

"It'll be fine tonight, though, Mercedes!" Madison said.

"Yeah," Fiona said. "Colby'll do great like always."

"I have doubt about that," I answered. "But…"

"Here you are," Colby said.

I smiled, looking over toward my boyfriend. Colby stood there in his ring gear. I looked back at my phone.

"I have to go, ladies," I said. "Colby's right here."

"Yes, go," Fiona said.

"Yes, we'll talk to you soon," Madison said.

"Hugs and kisses, ladies," I replied.

"Same to you."

"Bye."

I ended the Facetiming and looked back to Colby.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," Colby said.

I moved off the equipment crate I had been sitting on and to him. Colby wrapped his arms around me, once I was in reach. I smiled as he pulled me close.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"Fiona and Madison," I replied.

"Oh, yeah?" 

"Yes. Madison and Drew are in Chicago again. The four all wanted to watch Money in the Bank together in support of their favorite superstar, Seth Rollins."

Colby chuckled. "Tell them I said thanks." 

"You know I will," I replied.

Colby smiled.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing. I can hang out with you for a few hours, which I intend to do!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Good," Colby smiled. He kissed me lightly on the lips.

A few hours later, I sat in catering watching Money in the Bank. It was a great show. New Day defended the titles against Gallows and Anderson, Enzo and Big Cass, and The Vaudevillians, which they retained. Baron Corbin defeated Dolph Ziggler. Charlotte and Dana Brooke defeated Becky Lynch and Natalya in a tag match. Natalya also turned heel. Next it was Apollo Crews defeating Sheamus. After Apollo and Sheamus, it was John Cena versus AJ Styles. Which AJ won. By this point, Becky and Ashley had joined me to watch the rest of the show.

It was the Money in the Bank ladder match after AJ and Cena. One of the matches I wanted to see and didn't see. The match was a good match as always. Dean Ambrose picked up the win. The next match was Rusev defending the United States Championship against Titus O'Neill, which he retained.

"Here we go," Ashley said as it was finally the match I had been waiting for. It was finally the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match.

 _You got this, baby! You got this!_

The match was amazing. Colby performed 100% like he always did. There were quite a few near pin falls for both Colby and Joe. But finally, Colby picked up the win after about a half hour match. I was so happy.

"Yay!" I said as he held the title up.

Dean Ambrose's music suddenly hit.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed.

Dean cashed in his briefcase. He fought Seth for a couple seconds, pinned him, and become the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"Goddamn!" I cursed again.

"It's okay, Mercedes," Ashley said.

"Yeah, it happens," Becky said. "Maybe Seth will be feuding with Dean again."

I nodded my head. "Yes, their feud has always been great."

"There you go."

I nodded my head. "I'm going to go meet him." I got up from my seat and headed to meet Colby.

A group had gathered waiting for Colby, Joe, and Jon. Colby came back first. He stood there waiting. Joe came back and then finally Jon. The three all said something to each other and shared a group hug. I smiled.

It didn't matter if you were a heel (bad) or a baby face (good), mostly everyone was friends backstage. There was drama with some people. But others there wasn't. But Colby, Joe, and Jon were definitely friends. Even if, the Shield had been broken up they were still brothers.

The three pulled out of the hug. They said something to each other again. They then all walked toward everyone. They received hugs and/or handshakes from everyone. I saw Colby finally.

Colby smiled when he saw me. I smiled back. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He was sweaty from his match, but I didn't care.

"Great match," I said.

"Thank you," He replied. He pulled back and looked at me. He smiled still.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Colby shook his head. "Don't be, baby. Technically, I did win the championship back. But Dean cashed in and won it next. It happens. But my cash-in was still better than anyone else's. I did it at WrestleMania!"

"Right you are," I giggled.

Colby smiled. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I want to tell you something, though," He said after he pulled away from my lips.

"What?" I asked.

"I want the championship in my work life. But all I really want in my personal life is you."

"Oh, you flatter me, Seth Rollins," I teased.

Colby laughed.

"You already have me and you can keep me forever," I said.

"The same with me too. You have me and you can keep me forever too."

I smiled. I kissed him this time. I then pulled away, hugging him.

I was very happy he wasn't too disappointed about having won the championship, but then have the contract cashed in on him.

"I love you, Colby," I said.

"I love you too, baby," Colby said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I made my return to TV the next night on Raw. I helped Paige out with Charlotte and Dana Brooke. The following week on Raw, the four of us had a tag match: Sasha Banks and Paige versus Charlotte and Dana Brooke. And with this I had my feud with Charlotte again. But that wasn't my biggest concern.

The brand extension draft was my biggest concern. It was everyone else's as well. The roster was being split again. There would be two rosters. One for Raw and then one for SmackDown. But SmackDown would also be a live show now. Renee, Trinity and a few of the other girls of the locker room were worried about being split from their husbands/boyfriends/fiancés. I understood that. I personally wanted to be on SmackDown, because that's where my favorite Hall of Famer, Eddie Guerrero had been lying, cheating, and stealing. But I also wanted to be on the same roster as Colby.

The draft was to take place on July 19 during SmackDown when it was live. But after that there was the next Pay-Per-View: Battleground. There were so many possibilities of things for the draft and then with the Pay-Per-View. It was said no matter what happened at the Pay-Per-View, all superstars would have their scheduled matches and then go to their brand thereafter.

Stephanie McMahon would be the Commissioner for Raw and Shane McMahon would be the Commissioner for SmackDown Live. On Raw on July 18, Stephanie announced Mick Foley are her General Manager for Raw. Shane announced Daniel Bryan as his General Manager for SmackDown Live.

I found Mick Foley being the GM for Raw very interesting. It was interesting, because of his storylines with Stephanie McMahon over the years. Unlikely people make good teams. But I was very excited for Daniel Bryan being the GM for SmackDown Live. Colby was very excited too.

Raw was in Providence, Rhode Island on July 18. Then SmackDown Live with the draft was in Worchester, Massachusetts on July 19.

It was about an hour drive from Providence to Worchester. Maybe a little more. I was very happy for the short ride. I just wanted to get to the hotel and to bed. Maybe not go to sleep, but just to snuggle with my man. Which was what we did.

"Stop tickling me!" I squealed.

Colby laughed. "Nope."

"I hate you!" I laughed.

Colby laughed again. He stopped tickling me.

We both met each other's eye with a smile. Colby kissed me passionately. He then laid on the bed next to me.

"I love you," He said, kissing me again and stroking my cheek with his hand.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Let's talk about the draft."

"Okay," I nodded my head.

"No matter what happens with this draft, if we are drafted to two different brands we'll make this work, you and me," Colby said.

"I know. I just hate to be on different ones, though."

"Me too. But we'll worry about that during SmackDown. Right now, I only want to worry about you."

"Why would you need to worry about me?" I asked with a bright smile.

"Only worrying about pleasing you, of course," He said, kissing me. I giggled against his lips.

It was a crazy day for preparation for SmackDown Live and for the draft. Everyone was nervous and/or worried. But it was also very exciting too. It was exciting because six of the roster picks were coming from the NXT brand. We all know Becky hoped for one particular superstar coming from the NXT brand: Finn Balor aka Fergal Devitt, her fiancé. I hoped so too.

Everyone gathered around backstage as SmackDown Live started out. It started out with a match between John Cena and Luke Gallows. John Cena defeated him. Stephanie, Mick, Shane, and Daniel went their opposite podiums up on the entrance stage. Everyone waited.

Raw's first pick was Seth Rollins.

"Great first choice," I commented.

SmackDown's first pick was Dean Ambrose.

Raw's second pick was Charlotte.

"Yay, Ashley," I said.

Ashley smiled.

SmackDown's second pick was AJ Styles.

Raw announced its third pick which was Finn Balor.

"YES! YES! YES!" Becky screamed, jumping to her feet.

She scared the crap out of some us. Others laughed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Becky said.

Ashley and I were on our feet and hugged her.

"It's about fucking time," Becky cursed as she hugged us back.

We laughed.

Raw continued on. Darren Young and Zack Ryder faced Ruserv and the Miz. Darren and Zack picked up the win.

It was then the second round for draft picks.

Raw chose Roman Reigns, Brock Lesnar and the New Day (all three members). I was glad for that one. SmackDown chose John Cena and Randy Orton.

There were two matches following the second round. Bray Wyatt defeated Xavier Woods. Demon Kane was supposed to face Kevin Owens. But Sami Zayn showed up and he brawled with KO. Kane ended up chokeslamming both of them.

It was then time for the third round of the draft. Raw chose Sami Zayn. SmackDown then chose Bray Wyatt. Mick then announced me as the second draft pick for Raw in the third round.

"Fuck yes!" I yelled.

But SmackDown then named Becky as their second pick for the third round of the draft.

"Damn it!" Becky cursed.

I felt bad now, because she would be away from Fergal.

However, I had other things to worry about. I had a handicap match versus Charlotte and Dana Brooke. I wore my Raw shirt out to the ring, though. I lost to them both, but it was no big deal. I was facing off with them at Battleground in a tag match. I had to find a tag partner. I was choosing Bayley (shh!)

After my match, though, Colby was waiting for me. I quickly went up to him, hugging him. I was happy we were both on the same roster.

"I'm so happy," I said.

"Me too," Colby said.

We pulled back from our hug and smiled at each other.

"I feel bad for Becky," I said.

"I do too," Colby replied. "But SmackDown has at least one worthy female superstar."

"Very true," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him.

Colby wrapped his own arms around me, pulling me close to him. He pulled away from my lips a few seconds later. I whined as he did.

"Sorry," He said. "But like you didn't want swollen lips at WrestleMania, I don't want them for my match either tonight. But I promise I'll kiss you all night!"

"Sounds great."

"But I will give you one more kiss."

I smiled to myself as he kissed me. And it was a nice long kiss.

I waited a bit before I went looking for Becky. I found her with Ashley.

"How are we doing?" I asked.

"Much better," Becky said.

"That's good."

"Well, Fergal and I have been doing the long-distance thing since we all made our debut last year on the main roster. I talked to him too. He said not to worry about it and just be happy for him coming up to the main roster. Which is what I really should be doing."

"Yes," Ashley said.

"But I'm happy this girl over here is with her man," Becky said, pointing at me.

I grinned. "Me too."

"Same here," Ashley said.

"I'll need you two to keep my man in check, though," Becky said.

"Fergal behaves himself," I said. "Colby isn't one who behaves."

"Only when I'm not with him. I bring out the real demon in him when I'm around." Becky winked.

Ashley and I both laughed.

Seth Rollins had a match versus Dean Ambrose for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship that night. It really didn't matter who won that night. The championship was on the line at Battleground in a Triple Threat: Seth Rollins versus Roman Reigns versus Dean Ambrose. It was vitally important Seth or Roman won the match, making sure Raw had that championship.

That wasn't going to happen, though. Raw would present a new championship belt the Raw following Battleground.

But Seth Rollins lost Dean in that match ending SmackDown Live.

I met Colby after his match. I never minded getting sweaty hugs and kisses from him after his matches. And with the kiss I received from Colby then it was a long kiss like he promised.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sunday came. It was the last night that _all_ the superstars would be together until we had SummerSlam next month in August. But the superstars that had been drafted to Raw or SmackDown from NXT were there for Battleground. I was very happy for that because I got to see my two girls, Leah (Carmella) and Lexi (Alexa Bliss) before they were off to SmackDown Live with my other girls, Becky, Trinity, Natty, and Eva Marie. Fergal being there too was great for Becky. But I was also happy because I had Pam with me too.

I had all my girls: Pam, Ashley, Becky, Leah, and Lexi. As well as all the other girls of the locker room. But Nia Jax too from NXT. I was so happy we had some of the girls from NXT get drafted.

Many of us gathered in catering when we were all at the arena. I was with my girls, but also Colby, Fergal, Rami, Bill Morrissey (Big Cass and Carmella's boyfriend), and many other superstars.

"We're kicking your ass tonight, Ashley," Pam said as she sat next to Colby with me in his lap.

"I never mind getting my ass kicked by you, Pammy," Ashley grinned.

We all laughed.

"Tomorrow night is going to be more exciting for Mercedes, though," Colby said.

Mercedes smiled.

"Yes, she'll do a great job tomorrow night," Becky said.

"Thank you, Becky," I said.

"And my man is going to take over Raw," She said.

"He's has to get through the likes of my man, though!"

"Challenge accepted, Mercedes," Fergal said. "Challenge accepted!"

Everyone laughed.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into with that challenge acceptance, Fergal," Colby commented.

"Oh, you and I are going at it, Colby! Finn Balor versus Seth Rollins and it's going to be epic!"

"Sure thing. But first I have to take care of Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns tonight."

"Yeah, good luck with that one."

"I don't need luck! But I am going to take my girl and go have alone time with her," Colby replied.

I smiled. I got up from his lap. He got up from his seat. He then took my hand and the two of us walked out of catering.

"And what alone time did you have in mind?" I asked Colby.

"Make out sesh," He replied.

"Sounds perfect!"

Colby chuckled as I laughed.

We found a spot where we wouldn't really be disturbed and locked lips.

Later that night, everyone said good-bye to each other. Many of us were disappointed about our friends going to the opposite roster as us. I was especially disappointed to say good-bye to Becky. All of us girls were crying.

"I have not cried this much since after WrestleMania," I said once Colby and I were on the road headed to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania for Raw.

"I know," Colby said. "It sucks for all of us. But it'll give more of us TV time with separate rosters."

"I'm more so sad to have said good-bye to Becky. I'm used to not being on a roster with Lexi and Leah."

"That I get too. But it'll be okay, baby. I promise." He grabbed hold of my hand.

I smiled looking over at him.

"Just think about winning that Women's Championship on Raw!"

"Yes," I said. "My second championship in WWE!"

"You'll be an amazing Women's Champion, baby doll!"

"Thank you," I said. "For always making me feel better!"

"You're welcome," Colby said. He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it.

I smiled.

The next afternoon, every one of the new Raw roster was at PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Ever one was excited for what the night was to bring.

Stephanie and Mick were going to present a new championship: The WWE Universal Championship. Two lucky superstars would have the chance to win the new title at SummerSlam in August. Seth Rollins was one of the two lucky ones. To decide the other lucky superstar, there would be two Fatal-Four Way matches. The winners of both of those would go on to face each other and the winner of that match would face Seth Rollins at SummerSlam.

The superstars in the first Fatal-Four way were non-other than Finn Balor. As well as Cesaro, Rusev, and Kevin Owens. The second Fatal-Four way would feature Roman Reigns versus Sami Zayn, Chris Jericho, and Sheamus. Finn was going to win his match and Roman was going to win his. Then the two would clash in the main event with Finn winning as well.

I was very surprised Fergal was getting a big push so soon with just coming up to the main roster. I wasn't complaining in all honesty. But Fergal gave 110% and was just as phenomenal as AJ Styles was. Plus, when Gail Kim made her debut on Raw back in 2003, she won the Women's Championship. Her first night and match.

Colby and Fergal joking the night before about challenging each other with both being on Raw was coming true. Seth Rollins versus Finn Balor at SummerSlam to become the first WWE Universal Champion.

"Mercedes," Ashley said as we were in the women's locker room. "I proudly pass the torch as Women's Champion to you later tonight." She handed the title belt to me.

"Thank you," I laughed with her. I took the title.

"I'd like to thank Mick Foley and Stephanie McMahon for this opportunity. Thank you to everyone who has believed in me since day one. Thank you to all the girls of the locker room, both on Raw and SmackDown. Plus, those in NXT as well. But most of all thank you to my super-hot and sexy boyfriend, Seth Rollins, who is going to whoop Finn Balor's ass at SummerSlam becoming the first ever Universal Champion. And you Banks on it!"

"Hell yeah," Ashley Sebera (Dana Brooke) said.

I grinned.

"Becky would beg to differ on that one!" Ashley commented.

"Yes, she would," I replied. "But the challenge was laid out and we will see who the better superstar is!"

"My money's on Seth!" Lana exclaimed.

"Finn," Alicia Fox commented.

"Seth!" Nia Jax said.

"Thank you, Lana and Nia!" I smiled.

"Let's not take bets quite yet," Ashley reasoned. "Let's wait until they actually come face to face in the ring. Both are great athletes. But calm down, Mer."

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"All right, give me back my belt!"

"Fine," I said. I handed the championship back to her. "It'll be my mine by the end of the night anyway. Enjoy while it lasts. But right now, I'm going to go find the hottest and sexiest superstar on the Raw roster!"

"Have fun," Ashley said.

I smiled.

I walked out the door and into the hall. It didn't take long before I found Colby. He was talking with Joe Anoa'i (Roman Reigns). Colby's back was to me. Joe saw me.

"There's your gorgeous girl," Joe nodded his head.

Colby turned around. "Hey, gorgeous," He said seeing me.

"Hey, handsome," I said.

I laughed as Colby quickly grabbed onto me, pulling me toward him. His lips were quickly on mine kissing me. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"How's my Women's Champion?" He asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Great," I said, wrapping my own arms around his neck.

"Good," He said, kissing me lightly on the lips.

I smiled. "I hope I didn't interrupt you and Joe," I said.

Colby and I both looked over at Joe, who was still standing here.

"Not at all, Mercedes," Joe smiled. "You two enjoy your time together. I actually want to go call Galina and JoJo."

"Thanks, bud," Colby said.

"Yeah, we'll talk later."

"Tell them I said hi," I added.

"Sure will," Joe said, walking away.

Colby and I turned our attention back to each other. "Did I really not interrupt anything?" I asked.

"No, you're fine," Colby replied. "We were just talking about Fergal. We were talking about getting to get in the ring with him. Joe is looking forward to it tonight. And I'm looking forward to it at SummerSlam."

"Yeah, it'll be great."

"But tonight, I'm looking forward to you. My gorgeous girl gets that championship that she has worked so hard for."

"I love winning it from Ashley like I did with the NXT Women's Championship," I said.

"I do too," Colby replied.

I grinned. "I love you," I said, hugging him.

"I love you too," He said, hugging me tightly.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

A few hours later, I was the WWE Women's Champion. I was so happy as I came backstage. I was so happy to be greeted by Stephanie and Paul. I was one of Paul's NXT kids. He saw my whole development in NXT to the main roster. He was proud of everyone that came from NXT and to the main roster. He was always proud of us when we won championships or huge matches. Like I said we were his NXT kids.

After I came backstage, a camera crew followed me around for a bit. They filmed as the side plates of the belt were switched from Charlotte's to Sasha's. They filmed me as I Facetimed Bayley. But they killed the cameras when I was talking to my mom and when I was with Colby. I mostly wanted the privacy with Colby, which I got.

"That title looks great on your shoulder," Colby commented.

"Thank you," I replied with a bright smile.

"But I have something for you that will look great with that title."

"You got me a present?" I asked, still with the bright smile on my lips.

"Yes, I did. You'll receive it in good time, though."

"I can't wait."

Colby smiled as he kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

"All right, go get showered. I have the main event to watch. Seth Rollins is going to be recorded watching it," Colby replied.

"Don't have too much without me."

"No problem, baby. You and I will be having some fun a little later." He winked at me.

I giggled.

Colby smirked. He gave me another kiss and then went off.

I headed to the women's locker room to take a shower. When I got there, though, all the girls were waiting for me. I had a mini celebration with them before I finally took my shower.

A few hours later, Colby and I were in our hotel room.

"I am so tired," I said as I collapsed on the bed.

Colby chuckled.

"I had been looking forward to tonight for a few weeks and I had been nervous all day now. Now that everything is over, I am tired from it all."

"I know you are tired," Colby replied. "But I want to give you your present that I said I have."

"Yes, please," I quickly said sitting up.

Colby laughed. "All right, I need you to listen to this song first."

"Whatever you wish," I said.

Colby laughed again. "Okay." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and messed around on it. Music began to play. I recognized it as Marry You by Bruno Mars.

Colby began to sing:

 _It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

He then began to dance, making me laugh.

 _Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you _

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard  
We can go  
No one will know  
Oh c'mon girl_

 _Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of Patron  
And it's on girl_

 _Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

I laughed as Colby continued to sing and dance.

 _Oh  
I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bell sing like ooh  
So what you wanna do  
Lets just run girl  
If we wake up and you want to break up  
That's cool  
No I won't blame you  
It was fun girl_

 _Don't say no no no no no  
Just say yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
And we'll go go go go go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready_

 _'Cause it's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

 _Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby  
Just say I do  
Tell me right now baby  
Tell me right now baby, baby_

 _Oh  
It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you  
Is it the look in your eyes, or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

"Oh, my God, baby," I laughed.

Colby smiled. He pulled something out of his other pocket. He showed it to me. It was a ring. I gasped. "Like I said: who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. And in the case, yes. Yes, I want to marry you. Will you marry me, Mercedes?"

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed.

Colby smiled at me. I quickly got up from the bed. We hugged each other. We then pulled away. I smiled, holding my left hand out to him. Colby smiled. He placed the ring on my ring finger of my left hand. He gently cupped my face and kissed me.

We pulled apart a few seconds later.

"One of the best proposals ever!" I said.

Colby laughed. "You liked that?"

"Yes! It was funny, but adorable."

"Thank you. But now I want you to sing and dance with me!"

I smiled. Colby got the song playing again.

He laughed and I giggled as we danced and sang to Marry You.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I didn't care how late it was! I had to call some of the most important people in my life.

I started with my mom. I called her. I apologized for calling so late, but she had to be the first one I called, because she was mom. I told her what happened. She was very excited. We talked for a couple minutes. I told her how Colby proposed. She thought it was very cute and sweet. I told her to go back to sleep and that we would talk later. I told her as well that I had some others to call.

I had to call Fiona. I Facetimed her.

"Hey Mercedes," Fiona said with a yawn.

"Hi, sorry to call so late," I grinned.

"Is everything okay?"

"Colby proposed!" I squealed holding my left hand up.

"Oh, my God!" Fiona squealed.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Jay ask.

"Mercedes and Colby are engaged, baby," I saw Fiona look over at her husband.

"Oh, let me see," Jay said.

I smiled as Fiona moved her phone so both she and Jay were in the picture.

"See my ring!" I exclaimed, holding up my left hand.

"Oh, it's gorgeous," Jay said. "Where's the fiancé?"

"Come on in, baby," I said to Colby. Colby moved over on the bed with me. I made it so Fiona and Jay could see both of us.

"Hey, congratulations," Fiona said.

"Hey, and thanks," Colby replied.

"Yes, congrats," Jay said.

"How did you propose?" Fiona asked.

"He started singing and dancing to Marry You by Bruno Mars. He then proposed afterward," I said with a grin.

"That is so cute!"

"I ended up making her sing and dance with me after she said yes," Colby grinned.

"You two are so cute!" Fiona grinned.

"Right back to you and Jay," I replied.

Fiona smiled.

"Okay, you two go back to sleep. I'm going to call Madison and Drew now."

The four all said their good-byes. Mercedes then called Madison and Drew. The two were very excited for Mercedes and Colby.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

All the ladies of the Raw roster went crazy when I told them about Colby and me getting engaged. When I talked to the ladies of the SmackDown Live roster, they all went crazy too.

"I am so happy for you, Mer," Becky said.

"Wasn't the way he proposed so cute?" I asked as I was on the phone with her.

"Very cute," Becky laughed. "And very clever in my opinion."

"Yes."

"How long had he been wanting to propose?"

"A few months. He said he wanted to do it at TLC. Right after his matches with Joe and then Jon."

"Yes, he did have two matches that night," Becky replied.

"Just like your man last night," I added.

"Yes, my fiancé did great last night. But he will kick your fiancé's ass in just a month."

"Ooh, shots fired, future Mrs. Devitt," I laughed.

"And there will be many more, future Mrs. Lopez," Becky laughed, herself.

I laughed again.

"Okay, I have to go now. I need to get ready for tonight."

"Of course, I'll talk to you later," I replied.

"Can't wait," Becky replied. "Love you."

"Love you too, Becks. Bye."

"Bye."

I smiled as I ended the call on my phone.

"I hope you're not having a love affair with Becky," I heard Colby say.

I turned to him with a smile. "No."

"Hey," Colby said.

"Hi," I replied.

Once I was in his reach, he grabbed onto me and pulled me toward him. I giggled as he did. He kissed me passionately. "How's Becky?" He asked when he broke our kiss.

"She's great," I answered. "She and I are at war with who's fiancé will kick the other's ass."

"Oh, the challenge that Fergal and I laid out for each other on Sunday."

"Yep."

Colby laughed.

"But you have one thing over Fergal," I said.

"What's that?" Colby asked.

"Your proposal to me."

"Fuck yeah, my mine of better! I made a fool of myself just for you!"

"You did not make a fool of yourself!" I exclaimed. "It was great! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise! I loved it and that's what should count!"

"Very true," Colby said, kissing me.

I laughed against his lips.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The next few weeks were great. We had a lead up to SummerSlam, Sasha versus Charlotte and Seth versus Finn Balor. It was all going to be fun like always. However, there was more excitement outside of work. And it wasn't just my engagement to Colby. No, Fiona was very close to her due date. Her due date, August 18, was 3 days before SummerSlam, August 21.

However, at about 5 o'clock in the morning, my cell phone started ringing on SummerSlam day.

I groaned as it rang.

"Someone better be dead!" I exclaimed as I reached for it. I gasped when I saw who it was. "Fiona!"

"It might be about the baby," Colby commented with a yawn.

"Fiona?" I asked as I answered my phone.

"Hey," Fiona replied.

"Hi. Are in labor?!"

"I am!"

"Yay!" I squealed. Colby chuckled. "How many hours?"

"Pains started at about 3:15 yesterday afternoon," Fiona said. "I called the doctor and we talked. He said to wait. However, at midnight Jay and I got here. We've been here for a few hours now. I wanted to wait a bit before I called you. I probably woke you, though. I was hoping I didn't because its SummerSlam."

"You did. We have a few more hours sleep, actually."

"Well, sorry."

"No need to apologize. I'm glad to know you're in labor. I can't wait to hear when he is born!"

"You'll know. But it might be awhile after."

"Perfectly fine. I'm busy today. Just text me."

"I will. I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie. Kisses."

"Kisses. Bye."

"Bye, love," I replied. I ended the call on my phone and then turned to my fiancé.

"How long has she been in labor?" Colby asked.

"Fourteen now," I replied. "I hope she isn't in labor to long. All though, if she has him between now and SummerSlam, she can call me after SummerSlam and then she and I can talk. However, I know I will receive a picture text message with that baby boy!"

"Can't wait to see it," Colby said, leaning forward and kissing him.

"I love you," I replied.

"Love you too, baby."

"I can't wait until we are married and then maybe someday we'll have some kids."

"Yeah, we can have kids."

"We have to at least have two. To quote the Christmas movie Four Christmases Vince Vaughn says…"

"…Yeah, him and Kate have to have at least two so they can play with each other like dogs."

I laughed. "Exactly!"

"We might have not shared a Christmas as a couple. But I know Christmas movies too. My family loves that one."

"Mine too!"

"Our life together will be great, baby," Colby said. "Whether we have sons, daughters, one of each, or a few of each, life will be great!"

"Life is already great!" 

"Yes, it is. It'll be even better after tonight. We might be losing our matches, but we'll be celebrating Fergal as the first ever Universal Champion. It'll be great. Then we'll hear about Baby Boy Lawson."

"Yes! I can't wait to see your match with Fergal."

"You and everybody else."

I smiled.

"Well, we have less than two hours before we have to be up and moving today."

"I don't care to go back to sleep. You can if you choose to."

"No, I don't care to either. We can get up and shower," Colby replied with a wink.

"A pre-morning workout?" I asked with my own wink.

"Pretty much."

I giggled. "Let's do it then."

Colby chuckled.

"I'll race you!"

"Light in the room first," Colby replied, turning on the light on his side of the bed.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yep," Colby smiled.

"And go!"

We both threw the covers off ourselves and ran toward the bathroom. Instead of going toward the bathroom, Colby went toward me, scooping me into his arms. I laughed.

"I'd rather grab hold of you then race you," Colby said.

"No problems there!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Later that day, everyone was busy as usual. I knew that SummerSlam was going to be as great as WrestleMania had. I was disappointed that I was going to lose the Women's Championship to Ashley that night, but knowing my best friend was in labor with her son, my godson made it so much better. And yes, I was going to be the godmother of Fiona and Jay's son.

"I am so excited for tonight," Becky said as we were in the locker room.

"Me too," I replied. "Even with Ash kicking my ass again."

"It's my specialty," Ashley commented.

I laughed.

"Do you know who Nattie and Lexi's partner for tonight is?" Ashley asked Becky.

Becky was in a six-women tag match that night. It was supposed to be Becky Lynch, Naomi, and Carmella versus Natalya, Alexa Bliss, and Eva Marie. However, Eva Marie had gotten suspended for failing the recent wellness test. So, Eva Marie had been pulled from that tag match. And no one know who was replacing Eva Marie. It was mystery.

"Nope. Still don't know," Becky replied.

"What if it were Nikki?" Leah asked, overhearing us.

"Yes," Lexi said.

I smiled. It could be Nikki Bella. She had been cleared to wrestle again by WWE recently. I hoped it was. She could be hanging out somewhere right then just as Colby had done when he had made his return in May. That would be great. She would deserve as a great return as Colby had.

"It could just be," Becky said.

"You'll see tonight," I said.

"Very true."

The show was great that night. There were three matches for the Kick-Off show. The first was American Alpha, The Hype Bros, and the Usos defeating Breezango, the Ascension, and the Vaudevillians. The second match was Sami Zayn defeating the Dudley Boyz. And the third match was Sheamus defeating Cesaro. Then after that it was the start of SummerSlam.

The first match was Chris Jericho and Kevin Owens versus Enzo and Big Cass. My match with Ashley was the second match for SummerSlam. As that tag match went on, Ashley and I were both getting into our pre-match zones.

"Hey gorgeous," Colby said.

"Hey," I said, turning to my fiancé.

Colby smiled, coming up to me. He gave me a quick kiss. "How you feeling?"

"Feeling great," I replied. "Going to give it my all per usual. Then I'm going to come back, shower, get dressed, and watch the rest of tonight. I'm hoping to hear from Fiona soon as well!"

"I hope so too," Colby replied.

I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Just a few minutes, Mercedes," A producer shouted.

I pulled away from Colby with a smile. He smiled back. "Go. Get going," He said.

"Okay," I replied. "One more kiss."

"Always."

I got one more kiss from Colby and then headed over to where I would make my entrance.

I smiled as I stood with Ashley.

"Know that I love you, Mercedes," She said.

"I do. And I love you too, sweetie," I replied. I gave her a big hug and kiss.

Twenty minutes later it was the end of my match with Ashley. The both of us walked back to the women's locker room, arm in arm.

"Glad that's over," I said.

"Yep," Ashley replied. "Now let's get showered, dressed, and then watch the rest of SummerSlam. We have to watch Becky, Trinity, and Leah kick some ass!"

"I still wonder who Nattie and Lexi's partner is!"

"Everyone is!"

"Maybe its Nikki."

"That's so possible! She was cleared," Ashley said.

"We'll know eventually," I replied.

A half hour later, I was sitting with Ashley and a few others about to watch the beginning of New Day versus Karl Anderson and Luke Gallows. There had been two matches after Ashley's and mine: The Miz retained the Intercontinental Championship and AJ Styles defeating John Cena. I looked forward to the New Day's match. They were my boys.

Anderson and Gallows won the match by Disqualification. Then Dean Ambrose retained the WWE World Championship versus Dolph Ziggler. After that match was the SmackDown Six Women Tag Match. Everyone was excited and anxious for it.

Everyone was in the back as all five women stood in the ring. We were waiting for Natalya and Alexa's partner to appear. Then suddenly "You can look, but you can't touch," sounded. We all went crazy. We saw Nikki come out onto the stage.

"Oh, my God," I said as I had some tears of joy.

I was happy to see Nikki walk out and walk down that ramp to the ring. I knew she had missed the ring so much when she was injured and Colby had when he had had his knee injury.

"Yeah," Someone said, clapping. I looked to see who it was. It was John Cena. I smiled. "That's my girl!"

We all cheered.

It was a fantastic match with all six SmackDown women. I was so happy to watch Lexi and Leah in that ring. SummerSlam was their first major Pay-Per-View on the main roster. And my other five women in that ring kicked ass as well. Nikki ended up pinning Leah and winning the match for her team.

I smiled. Ashley and I both got to our feet. We wanted to go see our friends, plus greet and congratulate Nikki. The next match was also Colby's with Fergal. I needed to give my fiancé a quick kiss and hug.

I waited to go see Nikki. I wanted to have those last few minutes with Colby.

"Hey beautiful," Colby said, seeing me.

"Hey," I said.

I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me.

"I love you," I said when we pulled apart.

"I love you too, sweetheart," Colby replied. "Have you seen Nikki yet?"

"Nope. I figured she'd want a few moments to herself with all the girls and probably be interviewed. I'll catch her in a bit. Plus, I needed to give my man a quick kiss and hug like always."

"Well, thank you. I appreticiate it."

"You're up, Colby," A producer shouted.

"Coming," He said. He gave me a quick kiss. "See you after, baby."

"See you," I said.

As Colby walked away, I turned my attention to Becky. Fergal had just been there.

"Come on, girlie," I said. "Let's go watch your man become the first ever Universal Champion."

"Yay!" Becky said.

I grabbed her hand and the two of us headed off. When we headed back to where everyone else watching SummerSlam, Nikki was there wanting to see everyone.

"Nikki!" I shouted.

"Mercedes!" She replied.

I quickly went over to her and hugged her. "Welcome back, sweetheart."

"Thank you."

"I cried a little seeing you."

"I know, right?" Nattie said.

I smiled.

"Glad to have you back, Nikki," Becky said. "But I have to match my fiancé kick Mercedes's fiancé's ass."

"Go, go," Nikki said. "I'm here all night!"

"Thank you."

I laughed.

Becky and I took some seats. Ashley was right there with us with Rami, Kevin, Cesaro, and Adrian Neville. They were all ready to watch their buddies.

The match started out great. However, Colby and Fergal were both outside the ring. Colby picked Fergal up and threw him into the barricade.

Fergal laid there for a moment.

"Oh, shit!" Becky cursed.

Something was wrong. We all saw it. We all saw Fergal lay for a moment. Something was wrong with his shoulder.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Becky cursed again. She has seen what I had seen. Fergal had to pushed his shoulder back into its socket. He had separated his shoulder from getting thrown into that barricade.

The match eventually ended with Fergal picking up the win. Becky quickly got up and left. The rest of us sat there and watched as Fergal celebrated his win.

My phone went off. It was a text message. It was from Jay. It was a picture of the baby.

"Oh, my God," I said.

"What's up, Mer?" Ashley asked.

"Fiona had her baby!" I quickly showed Ashley.

"Awe! He's so cute!"

"Let me see, Mercedes," Rami said.

"Sure."

I handed my phone to him. He smiled. The other guys looked at the picture as well.

"Congratulations, godmother," Cesaro said.

"Thanks," I said.

"All right, let's go see if Fergal's okay," Adrian said.

"Yes," Kevin said.

All of us got up. We headed to see if Fergal was okay. However, we were all told to stay back. He was going to the trainer's locker room.

"Hey," Colby said.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"He separated his shoulder. He had to put it back in its socket."

"That's what I thought," Adrian said.

"Yeah," Colby said. He sighed.

I grabbed onto his hand and pulled him away. "I think it's bad," Colby said.

"Look at me," I said. Colby looked at me. "This is not your fault, baby! Shit happens! Injuries happen!"

"Yeah," Colby said.

"I know something that'll make you smile."

"And what's that?"

"This," I said. I went onto my phone and pulled up the text message from Jay.

"Fiona had him," Colby said.

"Yes!"

"Oh, he's cute!"

"Yep, that's my godson."

Colby chuckled. He kissed me.

"I told you, it would make you smile."

"You make me smile."

I grinned, kissing him. "Go get cleaned up. We'll both find out about Fergal later."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

"Love you."

"Love you too," Colby replied, giving me a quick kiss and walking away.

I really hoped Fergal was okay. I hoped that if he had separated his shoulder, it wasn't so bad. I hoped it was where he might only be out for a couple weeks. However, it could be bad where he might need surgery and be out for a couple months. Not only was Fergal going to be upset if it was something serious, but also Becky.

I would have to wait and see, though. But all I wanted then after putting Fergal out of my mind for a bit was talking to Fiona about my godson. I was excited she had named me as it.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I was in the women's locker room doing my own thing when Becky finally came in. All the girls were in the locker room. They all looked over at Becky as I did. Becky walked over to where she had picked a cubby which was not too far from mine. She stood in front of where she was, looking at her stuff.

I could tell she was really upset. I knew it was not good with Fergal.

"Hey," I said.

Becky shook her head and looked at me. She was about to cry. Oh, yeah, it was bad with Fergal.

I quickly stood up. "How bad?"

"He's going to have to give up the title," She said. "He really hurt his shoulder. He needs to have surgery. He said he couldn't lift the title belt when he had it. He said when he was standing on the ramp that the camera man told him to lift the title. He couldn't."

I rubbed Becky's arm.

"I can't deal with this! And neither can he!"

"Don't cry, sweetie," I said. "Just go take a shower and get dressed. You need it."

Becky laughed.

"Oh, but before you go," I said. I grabbed my phone and brought up the picture of the baby. "Fiona had the baby!"

Becky gasped. "Oh, my God, he is so cute!"

"He is!"

"Have you talked to Fiona yet?"

"Not yet. She said she would contact me and I'm respecting that."

Becky nodded her head. "All right, to take a shower I go."

"Okay, hun," I said.

As Becky went into the shower, my phone began to ring. It was Fiona.

"HI!" I exclaimed as I quickly answered.

"Hey," Fiona replied.

"Oh, my God, he is so cute!" I said, quickly leaving the women's locker room.

"He is. I am so happy."

"I am too. For you, though."

"What happened? Is everything okay?"

"Hold on," I said. I looked around the hallway. I went to find a spot where I had more previous. "Fergal got injured tonight."

"Oh, shit! How bad? What happened?"

"Colby had him in a sitting positon in his arms and threw him into the barricade. He hit his shoulder hard and it separated."

"Oh, shit!"

"Yeah, he actually had to push it back into its socket."

"Damn. Is he okay, though? Is just separated that he'll only be out of action for a couple weeks?"

"Nope! Becky told me that he has to have surgery. He has to give up the title."

"That sucks!"

"Yeah, and Becky's very upset by it. And Colby feels guilty for it too. I haven't seen him in a bit, though. I did cheer them both up by showing a picture of Baby Boy Lawson, my godson."

"Yes," Fiona replied.

"Did you finally come up with a name?"

"Colby Seth Lawson."

"Really, Fi?" I asked.

"No," Fiona laughed.

I laughed.

"You just need a laugh with all that," Fiona replied.

"True,"

"No, it's Westley Justin Lawson."

"Did you name him from The Princess Bride?" I asked.

"Yep! Justin is fine with it," She replied.

I laughed. "I love it, though. Westley. But if you have another baby and it's a girl are you going to name her Buttercup?"

"No."

"Oh, my God, Nikki Bella made her return tonight too!"

"Yay! She replaced Eve Marie then?"

"Yes. It was great. And she looked so great in that ring. And John was a very proud boyfriend."

"Awe!"

"Hey," Someone said. I turned. I saw Colby.

"Hey, baby," I said.

"Give Colby the phone," Fiona said.

I smiled. "It's Fiona," I said, holding my phone out.

"Oh," Colby said taking my phone. He held it up to his ear. "Hey Fiona. Congratulations."

I smiled as Colby nodded his head listening to Fiona on the other end of the phone. He chuckled.

"Westley's a great name," He said. "Yeah. Thanks."

He handed my phone back to me.

"Hello," I said.

"All right, I'm going to go," Fiona said. "I'm going to try and sleep."

"Okay, hun. I love you. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mer. Love you too and thanks."

"Hugs and kisses."

I ended the call on her phone.

"News of Fergal's shoulder?" Colby asked.

I told him everything Becky had told me.

"Goddamn it!" Colby said.

"Babe! Babe!" I quickly said. I knew he was upset and he was going to get even more.

"Look at me!" Colby did. "This is not your fault! Shit happens! Unexplainable things happen!"

Colby nodded his head.

"It is just like your injury, okay? Shit appears! It comes with the job!"

Colby shook his head. "He has just gotten onto the main roster. He was getting this big push. He made it all the way here and early in our match he gets hurt. And it was me…"

"…Stop! Stop!" I shouted, getting pissed.

Colby shook his head and shut up.

"Just stop, please!" I said, calming down. "Look at me."

Colby looked at me. "Just forget it," I said. "Okay."

Colby nodded his head. "I'm sorry," He said.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm getting mean."

"You're fine, baby! I just hate it!"

"I know. But there's nothing any of us can do now. All we can do is be a support system for him. Fergal doesn't need to see you upset, because that will make him upset even more. Becky's upset too. I have never seen her so upset in all honesty."

Colby nodded his head again.

"Come here, baby," I said, holding my arms open.

Colby laughed as I giggled. He grabbed onto me and pulled me toward him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him. He happily returned the kiss.

"Let's just think about going back to the hotel," I said, after I pulled back from our kiss a moment later. "And I'll give you a good massage."

"That'll be nice," Colby grinned.

"Good," I said.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too."

"Mercedes," Ashley called from the women's locker room.

"Yeah?" I said, moving so Ashley could see. I was not too far away from the door to the women's locker room.

"Becky's asking for you."

I nodded my head. I turned to Colby. "I'll be right back." Colby nodded his head. I have him a quick kiss and then walked to the women's locker room.

As I stepped into the doorway of the locker room, I saw Becky packing up all her stuff. She had taken her shower and gotten dressed. Normally she blow dried her hair. But right now, was not the case. She had just put it in a messy bun.

"I just got a text from Fergal's mom," Becky said as she looked at me. "They're getting him ready to go back to the hotel. I'm going over there."

"Okay," I said. "Can I do anything for you or him or his parents?"

"Not right now. But I appreciate it."

"All right."

Becky gave Ashley a quick hug. She grabbed her bags and walked out of the locker room toward me.

"Bye," Becky said, hugging me.

"Bye, sweetheart," I said. "Call me or text me if you need me."

"Thank you." She walked in the direction Colby was. She stopped when she saw him.

"Mercedes gave me the lowdown already," He said.

Becky nodded her head. "All right," She said. "I'll see you later then." She hugged him.

"Bye, hun."

"Bye," Becky said. She sighed, grabbing onto her bags and continued.

Colby looked back at me. I waved my arms over to him. He walked toward me. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him. I knew him seeing Becky did not help matters with him.

I had never seen Becky so upset in all the time I knew her with Fergal being hurt that night. And it had been a long while since Colby had been extremely upset about something. With those two being upset about it, I know Fergal was more so than both of them. He was a trooper with anything and everything. But I know it was going to be a long rest of the night for him and as well as a long day tomorrow. He was supposed to appear with Ashley for Good Morning America tomorrow morning. That was going to be a rough morning.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

An hour later, Colby and I were back in our hotel room. And I gave him the massage I promised. He relaxed just fine. He always relaxed from my massages. I had magical hands. *wink face*

Colby also fell asleep quickly that night. That was good. He needed a good sleep. I know he was tired from his match with Fergal. But I also knew he was mentally tired from feeling guilty about injuring Fergal.

The next morning…

"Wake up, baby," Colby whispered into my ear. He kissed my neck and rubbed his face into my neck as well.

I felt the stubble of his beard. I always loved the feel of it. It was ticklish and he knew it.

I woke up and turned to looked at him.

"Good morning," I said.

"Good morning," He replied, kissing me.

I smiled when we pulled away. He smiled back and stroked my cheek. "Thank you for last night, baby. I'm very lucky to have you. Extremely lucky in fact!"

"Me too," I said. "And you're welcome. Don't feel guilty about last night with Fergal. It'll all be okay. He might be out of action for a bit, but he'll come back stronger than ever. You did!"

"I love you," He said, kissing me again.

"I love you too, Colby."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"Yes, and yes. But I don't want to go out to breakfast. I want to order room service. I just want to spend the next few hours alone with you."

"Works for me," Colby smiled.

I laughed.

"I'm glad to be alone with you too."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Colby replied.

"Around this time last year, after last year's SummerSlam, were you thinking of me?"

"You could say so."

"I'm not complaining about anything. But I never told you this."

"What?"

"I got the stink eye from Zahra on Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday with TakeOver, SummerSlam, Raw, and SmackDown, because you and I were talking. You and I were really deep in conversation a few times those days. Maybe too deep. And she must have noticed the bright smile on my face each time. Because I was truly enjoying talking to you."

"I was too. And yeah, she gave me shit from talking with you."

"Jealousy is very strong among people."

"Yeah," Colby said. "Zahra was not surprised as well when I said I had you on my mind as we grew distant. She was really pissed, of course. But I couldn't hide the truth! You were truly what I wanted, Mercedes! You truly are! I belong with you!"

"I love you," I said with a smile, moving toward him and kissing him. "And all I care about is you and me! Not your past!"

Colby smiled back. He kissed me passionately. "How about I show you how much I love you?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"I don't think so."

"Nope," I grinned.

Colby chuckled.

"But hey," I said.

"What?"

"Even though, it sucks Fergal is going to have to give up the Universal Title. Maybe Seth Rollins will get it after all!"

"Maybe. But I don't care about that championship belt right now. I don't need it around my waist. I need your legs wrapped around it!"

I giggled as Colby smirked.

Later that afternoon, Colby and I arrived at Barclay's Center for Raw that night. We ended up having a work meeting with the Raw roster. Everyone found out about Fergal's shoulder injury.

Stephanie and Mick announced there being a Fatal Four-Way for the following week. There would be four matches throughout that night on Raw. Whoever won those four matches would advance to the Fatal Four-Way for the Universal Championship the following week. It was Seth Rollins versus Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens versus Adrian Neville, Big Cass versus United States Champion, Rusev, and Roman Reigns versus Chris Jericho. No one was going to know the results of the matches either, except those taking part in them. So, I had no idea if Colby was going to defeat Rami and be in the Fatal Four-Way the following week.

"It's going to fucking suck later tonight," Fergal said as he sat talking with me, Colby, and Becky.

"I agree," Colby replied. "I know how you feel with having to relinquish a title. But the newly crowned first ever WWE Universal Champion relinquishment really sucks!"

"Well, it's going to suck. But I'll get through it. My parents said they're going to stay in Orlando with me for a couple weeks. Especially with Becky being on the road."

"That's good."

"I'm going to call you every day and annoy you like I always do!" Becky exclaimed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, baby!" Fergal replied with a huge grin.

Becky smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him passionately.

I smiled.

"Guess what's happening for me next month, though," Becky said.

"What?" Fergal asked.

"I'm becoming the first ever SmackDown Women's Champion!"

"A new championship belt?!" I said.

"Yep. Revealed on SmackDown tomorrow night. As well as SmackDown Tag Team Championship belts."

"Awesome!"

"But, shh!"

I nodded my head.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Later that night, I sat backstage with Becky as it was the beginning of Raw. It was that time for the whole WWE Universe to truly know about Finn Balor's injured shoulder. Everyone felt bad for it. Yet the eight superstars—Seth Rollins, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Neville, Big Cass, Rusev, Roman Reigns and Chris Jericho—who would compete throughout the night to fill the four spots for the Fatal Four Way the following week to become the next Universal Champion saw a great opportunity—to became the next Universal Champion. It really sucked, because most of those superstars were great friends of Finn Balor (Fergal Devitt).

There was nothing no one could do. All we could do was give Fergal our support and best wishes for relinquishing the title, as well as a successful surgery and recovery.

We watched as Fergal made his way to the ring. His right arm was in a sling and his newly Universal Championship was on his left shoulder.

We all then sat and watched as Fergal told what happened the night before at SummerSlam.

"Still holding his head high," I commented.

"One of the best things about him and I have always loved," Becky replied.

I looked over at her. I saw a smile on her lips. I looked back at the monitor with a smile myself.

Mick Foley moved toward Fergal and gently reached for the title belt. The two looked at each other. Fergal nodded his head and let it go for Mick to take. Stephanie then stepped forward and gently took the microphone from him. The fans chanted for him.

A few seconds later he stood on the ramp and Colby's music suddenly hit.

"Oh, dear God," I said. Becky laughed.

Colby walked out onto the ramp. He smirked at Fergal and laughed.

"And that's my man," I commented.

"Yes, but you love that about him," Becky replied.

"That I do. It's very sexy! I love me some cocky Seth Rollins!"

Becky laughed.

I grinned. I was very happy to hear her laughing. Of course, the sad part was over for Fergal. There was just surgery tomorrow and his recovery. But we all knew the surgery would be fine.

Fergal came looking for Becky after that. She went away with him. I then sat and watched Raw the next few minutes.

Seth Rollins wanted at the Universal Title. Sami Zayn, Jericho, KO, Enzo and Big Cass, and Roman Reigns each came out at their own time to put their names in for the championship. Mick then made the announcement for all of them to compete in the matches throughout the night to qualify for the Fatal-Four Way next week.

Seth versus Sami Zayn was after that. I sat and watched my man, of course. Sami ended up hurting his knee during the match. But Seth picked up the win.

After the match, I got up and went to find my future Universal Champion!

"Hey, my hot and sexy Seth Rollins!" I shouted as I saw him.

Colby laughed.

"Hey baby," He said.

I grinned as I quickly moved toward him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his own arms around me, pulling me into his body and returned the kiss.

"Great match as always," I said when we broke our kiss.

"Thank you," Colby replied.

"But as per usual my hot and sexy Seth Rollins, you turned me on while I watched you in the ring!"

"Did I now?!" Colby smirked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Well, how about you let your hot and sexy Seth Rollins get some of his hot and sexy Sasha Banks!"

"Was sex this morning not enough for you?" I asked with a smirk.

"Never is, baby! Never is!"

"Then take me to some place to have your Sasha Banks!"

"Don't mind if I do!"

I laughed as Colby took my hand and the two of us went to have a little fun.

Thirty minutes later, I walked into the women's locker room…

"There's my Mer-Mer," Pam said.

"Hey sweets," I said with a huge smile on my lips.

"Been with Colby?"

"Yep."

"And where was that?" Pam asked.

I grinned. I moved toward her and whispered, "Playing a little game of Who's the Boss?!"

Pam burst out laughing. I chuckled.

"You crazy girl," Pam said, turning away from me.

"Yep," I replied. I reached for my cell phone in my locker cubby. I saw a text message, which I had received a half hour ago. It was from Fiona. I smiled. _Call me when you get a chance._

I nodded my head. I quickly selected the call icon and held the phone to my ear. I heard a dial tone and walked back out of the women's locker room.

"Hi Mercedes," Fiona answered.

"Hey," I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"Great as well. How are Justin and Baby Westly?"

"They are excellent. Justin is over here holding Westly while we watch Raw," Fiona replied.

"One of the few reasons you're calling, right?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Talk my ear off, honey."

"We're really excited for Colby or should I say Seth Rollins."

"Yep, Seth Rollins indeed."

"It's great that he has a shot at that title again!"

"I agree."

"How are Fergal and Becky doing?"

"They're doing good," I replied. "They went back to the hotel, actually. They wanted to spend a few hours by themselves before he flies out to Birmingham for his surgery tomorrow. She heads to Connecticut for SmackDown tomorrow. But she has something to look forward to for work now!"

"Great! Will Fergal be okay, though? I know Becky will be on the road."

"Fergal's parents plan on being in Orlando with him for a few weeks for this reason," I said. "But Becky will be bugging him every day and vice a versa."

"How is Colby other than work?" Fiona asked.

"He is great! We had a little fun a little bit ago if you know what I mean."

"That's my girl!"

I laughed as she did. "When do you go home with Westly?"

"Tomorrow. And I can't wait. Ready to start the next part of my life, you know?"

"Of course."

"Will you be on TV tonight?"

"Nope. But Bayley makes her official debut to the main roster!"

"Yay!"

"Yes, I am so excited. My other bestie is here with me."

"I'm glad. What is instore for Sasha Banks, though?"

"I'm out for a week or two. Minor injury."

"Girl, quit hurting yourself. You need to take it easy sometimes."

"Very true."

"Yes, and I know you're doing what you love, but sometimes you overwork yourself."

"Again, very true. No biggie, though. Pam can kick some ass for me for a week or two. Plus, I can focus on watching my man become the next Universal Champion!"

"That you can. But do you know officially if he'll be it. I mean it could be anyone other than him too. But I hope Seth does win."

"Uh-huh!"

Fiona and I talked for another fifteen minutes before we said good-bye. I then walked back into the women's locker room to hang out with Pam before she debuted later that night.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next day, I woke up to Colby's alarm going off. I didn't complain or groan. I just simply turned to my boyfriend as he turned his alarm off. Colby turned to me with a smile, knowing I was awake too and wouldn't go back to sleep quite yet.

"Morning, beautiful," He said.

"Good morning," I said. I leaned over and kissed him. I never cared if he bad breath in the morning. And he was the same with me.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great with you next to me. How about you?"

"Great as well. Positive thoughts for Fergal today."

"Same here. The girls and I planned on going to get breakfast with Becky and try to keep her mind off things until after he gets out of surgery. His parents are there with him and going to call her as soon as they know everything after the fact."

"Good for everything. I'm glad Raw didn't have another event scheduled for us today that way Becky can have some more of you ladies."

"Me too."

Colby smiled. He leaned forward and kissed me. "All right, let me call Cesaro for us to go to the gym."

"Kay," I replied.

Colby sat up in bed and picked up his cell phone. I got up and went into the bathroom.

An hour later, I was having breakfast with a bunch of the girls from both rosters. It of course included me, Becky, Ashley, and Pam. But also, Leah, Lexi, Ashley S. (Dana Brooke), and Lina (Nia Jax). We talked about everything that was going on. But not Fergal's surgery.

"So, are my SmackDown ladies excited about SmackDown tonight?" I asked 

"Hell yeah!" Leah replied.

"You better believe it, Mer," Lexi commented. "It's going to be great."

"But Becky is the one who is going to be that first ever champion!"

Becky grinned. "You're damn right I am!" She started dancing in her seat, making us all laugh.

"All right, I need to go to the bathroom," She commented after she was done dancing in her seat.

"Me too," Lina said.

The two got up from their seats. As well as Ashley S. I remained at the table with both Ashleys, Pam, Lexi, and Leah.

"She's eventually going to start thinking about Fergal," Leah commented.

"What time is Fergal's surgery scheduled for?" Ashley S. asked.

"One o'clock," Ashley F. replied. "Central time."

"That's in two hours," Lexi said, looking at her watch.

"It'll all be okay," I said. "It's supposed to be a couple hours anyway, right?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

A few hours later, all the SmackDown Live superstars were at the Mohegan Sun Arena for the show that night. I arrived there with Colby not too long after. As soon as we arrived I got a call from Fiona.

"Hey, my new gorgeous mom," I answered.

"Hi," Fiona replied. "How are you?"

"Great. I'm just getting to the arena with Colby to hang out with our SmackDown group."

"Great. I just got home."

"Yay. How are you feeling?"

"Like I said: great."

"Of course. What are you doing?"

"Lying in bed. Westley is sound asleep in his crib. My mom and mother-in-law are here with me. Justin needed to go take care of a few things at Mesmerize. He'll be home in a few hours. I'm in good hands."

"You sure are."

"How's Becky today?" Fiona asked. "When's Fergal's surgery."

"Becky is good. Fergal's surgery is happening right now. We went out to breakfast with a group this morning. It was good."

"Good. Let her know we're all thinking of her and him later."

"I sure will. Well, how about I let you go to get some rest and for me to hang out with my WWE crowd."

"Okay," Fiona replied. "Love you lots. Big hug for Colby for me."

"Yes," I grinned. "I will do all you want. I love you lots too, sweet."

"Thank you. Bye."

"Bye."

I smiled as I ended the call on my phone. I then walked into the women's locker room where all the girls were.

"I am so happy!" Becky exclaimed as soon as she saw me.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"Yes, Fergal's mom called me just before Fergal was going into surgery. But it was really him saying he loved me and have a good show tonight. Plus, as soon as he could he would call me after his surgery."

"Wonderful."

"I will still hear from his parents after his surgery, though."

"That's all good. Fiona says hi and that she and Justin are thinking of both you and him."

"Awe. She's so sweet. How is she?"

"She is at home now. Justin had to go to work, though. But her mom and mother-in-law are there too with her and Baby Westley."

"Good."

"All right, you, let's get you ready for SmackDown."

"Fabulous."

"Hey," Leah shouted. "That's my line, Lass Kicker!"

"And you remember that," Becky replied.

We all laughed.

Fergal's surgery was only supposed to be about an hour and half, two hours. But it wasn't. It was longer. There was a bit more damage than the doctor thought. Other than that, everything else went well.

For SmackDown Live that night, it started out with Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan in the ring with all the ladies of the roster and all the tag teams. The new SmackDown Women's Champion and the SmackDown Live Tag Team Champions were revealed too. The band colors were blue. And a darker blue than the color of the SmackDown Live T-shirts. Team Blue no matter what.

At nine o'clock, Becky received a call from Fergal. She was sitting with me, Colby, and a few others.

"Hey, hi," She answered.

I knew she didn't care about us around her.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone everyone else to say hi."

I smiled as Becky pressed the speaker phone button on her phone.

"Okay, you're live now."

We all laughed.

"Hey to all is there," Fergal replied.

"It's Mercedes, Colby, Ashley, Rami, and Pam," Becky said. "All Horsewomen with their beaus minus Pam's."

"Hey, Fergal," Rami said. "How are you, buddy?"

"Great. Thanks. Still a little out of it from the anesthesia and some meds. Took me a bit to wake up after. But I'm a little better now. I did see my beautiful Lass Kicker give a lass kicking Lexi's ass."

"Yay!" Becky exclaimed.

"Hey, Fergal, it's Mercedes," I said.

"Hey," Fergal replied.

"Fiona and Justin say hi and that they were thinking of you today."

"Oh, tell them thank you. Is Fiona finally home with the baby now?" 

"She is. She got home today. I was sent a few pictures of my godson this evening. He is so cute!"

"He sure is from what you showed me of him."

"Your babies with Becky will be just as cute, though."

Everyone laughed.

"So, will yours with Colby," Becky commented.

"You're damn right they will be," Colby replied.

"There is plenty of talk of Devitt babies for later," Fergal said. "I'm more worried about recovering and getting back to wrestling."

"As am I for you too," Becky added. "Plus, I have a championship to win next month. But more so our babies will be little demons like you."

"Demon princes and princesses. I love it!"

We all laughed. It was sweet to hear Becky and Fergal talking about kids in the future. But there was plenty of time for those kids in the years to come. Just as there will be for me and Colby. But I was content with being a WWE Superstar for a while longer. Plus, I wanted to get married before those kids came. Colby and I had not yet set a date for our wedding. We were thinking about a day. But had not decided officially yet.

"Promote that with the Demon King in those years to come," Colby said.

"Yeah, and the Demon King kicking your ass again!" Fergal exclaimed.

"Looking forward to it. But get well."

"I will. I want to talk to Becky for a bit alone."

"Definitely," I said.

"Yeah," Colby said.

"Bye everyone," Fergal said.

"Bye," We all said.

Becky pressed the speaker phone button on her phone again and put her phone to her ear. "What's up, my love?" She asked as she got up from where we sat.

"The worst is over, baby," I said to Colby.

Colby smiled at me.

"He'll be back before you know it."

Colby nodded his head. "It does seem like forever when you're away from the ring. But it does go by fast. But what helped it for me was you starting back in January."

I smiled.

"And Fergal has Becky. Even if they'll only be talking through text messages, phone calls for some of the time. It'll make him happy no matter what. Even the distance between. And when they see each other, they'll be just as happy. I was. You were my romantic recovery."

I smiled still. I moved toward him, kissing him passionately. I pulled back a moment later, smiling at him. "I love you."

"I love you too. And Becky will be Fergal's romantic recovery."

"I have no doubt about that."

Colby chuckled. He leaned forward and kissed me this time.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"How's the knee?" I asked.

"Fine," Colby replied.

"Good," I replied.

It was seven and half months later, on April 3rd. It was about 3:30 in the morning. Colby and I had finally gotten back to our hotel room about fifteen minutes earlier. It was after WrestleMania 33. It had been a great night. But the last seven and half months had been great with work.

Sasha and Charlotte had continued to battle it out for a few months. We faced off in the first ever Women's Hell in Cell in October. That had been a wonderful experience. That Hell in the Cell had been the main event as well.

Let's just also say I had a very nervous fiancé.

Colby had been so worried for me with the match. Normally, I was worried for him with some matches. He had also been in his own Hell in a Cell match that night. He faced Kevin for the Universal Championship.

Kevin Owens had ended up winning the match to become the new Universal Champion after Finn Balor had had to relinquish the title. He had had some help from Triple H. You thought he was going to help Seth Rollins win the match, but it was KO he helped.

I had hurt my back from that match. But that didn't stop me. Ashley and I continued to face off. We played musical titles as well. It went from SummerSlam in August all the way up to Roadblock: End of the Line in December. I ended up winning the championship on Raw on October 3, 2016 for a second time. Ashley then won it again for a third time at Hell in Cell on October 30. Hell in a Cell was in Boston for that Pay-Per-View.

However, I won the championship a third time on November 28, 2016 on Raw again. We were in Charlotte, North Carolina that night. Then on December 18, 2016 at Roadblock: End of the Line, I lost the title. We ended up being in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match. I was real close to winning that won. Ashley had one fall and I had two. However, she had me in the Figure-Four Leglock. She had me in it for a good while. I tried to hold on for a few minutes. I tapped out just seconds before the timer buzzed. We went into sudden death and she got another fall, winning the title again. My knee was hurt for a bit after that. But I had my hot and sexy fiancé to take care of me a bit with my knee.

That brings us to now…

Seth Rollins had ended up facing Triple H at WrestleMania 33. The Kingslayer had slayed the king! But the last few months had been rough for Colby before that.

On Raw the night after Royal Rumble, Triple H and Seth Rollins confronted each other. Well, Triple H answered Seth Rollins's confrontation. Samoa Joe attacked Seth from behind, Joe making his official debut to the main roster. However, while the two were battling it out in the ring, Seth's (Colby's knee) got injured again. You could see it twist in a way where it was hurt again.

Colby thought he was going to be out of action again. Everyone did. I cried, because I thought of the worst. I didn't want him to be seriously hurt again where he needed to have another surgery and be out of action for another six months or even more again. Luckily, he just rehabbed his knee and was able to face Paul at WrestleMania. He had to wear a knee brace, but Seth Rollins defeated Triple H.

Colby ended up back in Birmingham with his rehabbing. But he wasn't alone there. Fergal was there doing his own rehabilitation for his shoulder. The two got to rehab together, which made Becky and me happy. The two got to put smiles on each other's faces while they worked together.

"I'm just tired," Colby said.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed. "You're not allowed to be tired!"

"And why not?"

I grinned. I moved toward him on the bed, kissing him. "Because I said so."

"Oh, really?!"

"Mmm-hmm."

"And give me one good reason why I can't be tired?"

"Because I want to have my way with you!"

Colby smirked. "Oh, baby, all you had to do was say so."

I giggled as Colby kissed me passionately. However, I quickly pulled away from his lips. He gave me a look. "Oh, no!" I said.

"Oh, no, what?" He asked.

"You might have slayed the King tonight, Kingslayer. But the Boss is in charge right now!"

"I see," Colby replied.

"Its all about me satisfying you," I smiled. "You did win your match tonight."

"Oh, so, you're my prize like always?"

"Yep."

I moved from my spot on the bed and on top of him. My legs straddling his waist. Colby sat up and I kissed him deeply. We stayed there for a few minutes just kissing. I pulled away from his lips and looked at him. I slowly rolled my hips against his a few times. He gave a moan as I felt his sudden erection.

"I want you completely naked now," I said, moving off of him.

"You're the boss," Colby said. I chuckled as he got up from the bed. I sat on my knees on the bed as I watch him take his clothes off.

Colby quickly took his T-shirt off, revealing his perfect muscular body. He then took his sweatpants off. I grinned as I scanned his completely naked body.

"You like what you see?" He asked, posing.

"Of course, I do," I said, getting up from the bed. "What's not to like?"

"Very true."

I laughed. "But how about I get completely naked now?"

"Please, do."

While Colby had quickly shed himself of his clothes, I slowly shed myself of mine. Colby smirked as he watched me. I smirked myself.

"How's this now?" I asked, standing completely naked.

"Perfect!" Colby exclaimed. "Beautiful and perfect!" He licked his lips as he looked me up and down.

"It's all yours, baby! And it is all yours right now if you like!"

"Do I get to be the Boss now?" Colby smirked.

"Nope!" I smirked myself.

Colby chuckled.

"Get back on the bed!"

Colby obeyed and got back on the bed. I gave an evil grin as he did. I got back on the bed myself. I moved toward him.

"Now how about we have some fun?" I asked.

"Yes," Colby said. "But I'm taking charge, Boss!"

I giggled as I was suddenly on my back with my fiancé on top of me.

"And you said your body was all mine right now if I liked and guess what: its gonna be!" Colby added.

"That I did," I replied. "But I have one more thing to say as well."

"What's that?"

"Have me."

"My pleasure, baby," Colby replied, kissing my lips.

As we kissed, Colby slipped inside me. He then began moving inside and outside my body at a slow pace.

"Faster, please," I begged.

"Happily," Colby replied. He grabbed onto my hips and pinned them down to the bed. He moved not only faster, but harder as well.

"Yes," I moaned. "Right there!"

Colby let go of my hips, but kept moving at his hard and fast pace.

"Oh, God," I cried out. I quickly wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"You feel so goddamn good, Mercedes!" Colby groaned. "So, fucking good!"

"Fuck yes!" I cried out.

Minutes later, the both of us reached our peak…

"You are so amazing, baby," Colby said, rolling onto his back. "So amazing!"

"Right back to you."

Colby chuckled. He laid flat on his back, his head on the pillows. He closed his eyes. He looked like he was in a bit of pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I knew his knee was probably bugging him now.

Colby opened his eyes and shook his head. "I'll be fine, baby. Let's just relax and go to sleep."

"Okay," I said.

We both got comfortable and situated in bed. I wanted to fall asleep in his arms and he wanted me in them as well. We didn't always cuddle up to go to sleep. But it was one of those times.

"I love you, Mercedes," Colby whispered into my ear. "My knee might have been a problem again. But I'm glad I got to be in the ring at WrestleMania tonight. And I'm glad you were right there waiting for me after as well."

"I'll always be there waiting for you if I can," I replied. "And I'll be there waiting as well the next time you win a championship."

"That'll be great. But right now, the only championship I need is you!"

"Right back to you. And I love you too!"

Colby kissed my head.

I smiled and closed my eyes, going into a peaceful sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Later that night, after Raw a group of us went out to celebrate. We were celebrating Fergal's return to the ring on Raw. He had made his official return to the ring at houseshows a few weeks prior. But the night after Pay-Per-Views was usually times when superstars made their big returns to Raw or SmackDown. However, that night when Fergal made his return. He had his return in a tag match with Colby.

It was Seth Rollins and Finn Balor versus Kevin Owens and Samoa Joe. It had originally been Seth and Chris Jericho versus the two. But KO and Joe attacked Jericho. Jericho was unable to compete. And there was Finn Balor making his return. It was a great match.

Colby was overjoyed to have been teaming with Fergal as well. They both were. And Becky and I proudly watched backstage. She had a smile on her face the whole time, of course. She was a proud fiancée. I was a proud fiancée as well. I was glad Colby was overcoming his knee injury.

"Here's to Fergal's return," Rami toasted.

"Here, here!" Becky said.

"Yeah!"

We all tapped our drinks together.

"And here's to have been another successful WrestleMania season," Pam said.

"Yes!"

We all tapped our drinks again.

"So, what do we think of the Superstar shakeup again?" Aaron asked.

I rolled my eyes.

The Superstar Shakeup was back. Superstars would be traded from Raw and SmackDown next week. Anyone could go to Raw. And anyone could go to SmackDown.

"It's interesting," Ashley commented.

"I'm all for it!" Becky said.

"Me too!" Fergal said.

Of course, Becky and Fergal were for the Superstar Shakeup. They hoped to get on the same roster. However, _I was not_ for the Superstar Shakeup. I did not want to be on a different roster from my fiancé. I gave props to anyone who did the lost distance relationship. But I hated it!

I had hated doing it with Colby the times we had to.

All though, the sex was pretty good when we hadn't seen each other after a while. *wink face*

"I don't care where I am, honestly," Rami commented.

"I do!" I exclaimed in an unhappy tone. "I don't want to be away from Colby!"

Everyone gave me looks of understanding.

"I know how you feel, Mer," Becky said. "But there is a chance Finn Balor and Becky Lynch stay on their respective rosters."

"Yeah," Fergal said. "We hope to get on the same roster, but it might not happen. I've been away from Raw due to an injury, so I honestly don't know if I'll be going anywhere."

"Yes, I might be going anywhere either."

I nodded my head.

"Rami and I could end up on different rosters too, Mer," Ashley said.

"Yeah, I don't care where I end up," Rami said. "But if we are on separate rosters, I will accept it and suck it up."

"Same here."

I nodded my head again.

Everyone had fair points. It was what was best for business. If I went to SmackDown or Colby went to SmackDown, I would suck it up and accept it. I could end up without my fiancé on Raw or I, myself went to SmackDown. However, like I said, the sex was pretty good after we hadn't seen each other in a while. *wink face, smiley face*

The sound of Into You by Ariana Grande played.

"Come on," Colby said. I looked at him. "Let's dance."

I smiled. I got up from my seat. Colby took my hand. The two of us then walked out onto the dance floor.

 _Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move_

 _So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah_

 _This could take some time, hey  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby_

 _Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move_

 _So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _Tell me what you came here for  
'Cause I can't, I can't wait no more  
I'm on the edge with no control  
And I need, I need you to know  
You to know, oh_

 _So baby, come light me up and baby I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

 _So come light me up, so come light me up my baby  
A little dangerous, a little dangerous my baby  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
'Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you_

I grinned as the next song began to play. I felt better. Colby smiled at me. He leaned forward and kissed me. He knew dancing always made me feel better as well. Especially with him.

"Listen to me," He said when he pulled away from my lips. "If we're separated because of the Superstar Shakeup, it'll be okay. We'll be okay. We might not be with each other like we want. But we'll make it work. Fergal and Becky have made it work. Pam and Aaron do long distance. And so many others do.

"But I love you, Mercedes. You're my world. Work won't stop me from loving you. And just know I'd only be a call or text away. We had been away from each other a few times the last few months because of my knee. But we're together right now. That's all that matters."

"Very true," I said.

Colby smiled. "What do you say to us getting out of here, though?"

I grinned.

"I mean we will be staying in town another day to hang out for SmackDown Live."

"Is this your way of making a move, because you're so into me?" I asked.

"You could say that," Colby chuckled.

"Yes, I would love to get out of here and spend more time alone with you."

"Good."

I giggled as we walked off the dance floor. We said good-bye to our friends and left.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

As luck would have it, neither Colby nor I ended up on separate rosters. I was very happy for that. All though, I wouldn't have minded going to SmackDown Live to cause mischief like Eddie Guerrero had back in his day. But I would have wanted my fiancé to accompany me.

Alexa Bliss and Mickie James ended up on Raw. But Charlotte went over to SmackDown Live. You gain some and lose some. In my case, I lost my Ashley. But Ashley and Becky were on the same roster together now. I had my Pammy, though still. Colby as well. The most important thing to me. *smiley face*

Fourteen months later…

"You had a great match tonight, baby," I commented as Colby and I were in the car on the way to Grand Rapids, Michigan.

"You too, honey," Colby replied.

"I just wish I would have won my match," I said as I was about to start to cry.

Money in Bank 2018 had taken place that night in Chicago, Illinois. Colby and I were now on our way to Grand Rapids, Michigan for Raw. He had defended his Intercontinental Championship versus Elias Samson that night. He had retained the championship. I had fought in the Women's Money in the Bank match. Alexa Bliss had won the match and then she cashed in her contract to win the Raw Women's Champion against Nia Jax.

Alexa Bliss had won the Raw Women's Champion for the first time on April 30, 2017 ended Bayley's reign. However, a few months later on August 20 at SummerSlam I had won the championship for a third time. That had been a great achievement. I had ended my losing streak of SummerSlam the last few years. But then I lost title eight days later to Alexa Bliss ending my fourth reign at Raw Women's Champion.

I cried that night. That was the most upset I had been in a long time. It took a lot for Colby to make me feel better. When I talked to Fiona and Madison they were both angry as hell. Its nice to have very supportive friends outside of WWE.

"I wish you would have won too. I think Lexi is great. But I wanted my girl to win!" Colby replied.

He grabbed onto my hand, one still on the stirring wheel. He kissed my hand.

"Fuck those damn writers and everyone else, baby doll. You're my champion no matter what."

I looked over at him with a smile. "Thank you." I wiped away a few tears.

"Don't you start crying on me! I don't like to see you cry. Even happy tears."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't be sorry, Mer. We'll snuggle as soon as we get to bed tonight."

"My personal favorite."

"Mine too. I love snuggling with my fiancée."

"Actually, you know what."

"What?"

"How about a massage for the champ? Then a snuggle for the Boss?"

"I would love a massage, but I'll probably just want to go to bed when we get to the hotel."

"Me too in all honesty."

"But hey, it was great to see Fiona, Jay, and Westley."

"Yes."

We had been in Chicago for the weekend, so we got to see Fiona and them. I was very happy to see my godson. He would be two years old in August.

"Can you believe Westley will be two years old in August?" I asked.

"I know. I wouldn't be surprised if baby number two would be on the way soon for Fiona and Jay," Colby replied.

"I would love that! And maybe a baby for Madi and Drew."

"Yep."

Colby and I had been engaged for almost two years and we had not set a wedding date yet.

"I want to talk to you about something important," I said.

"What's up?" Colby asked.

"I want to set a date to get married!"

"I do too!"

"I want to get married sometime after SummerSlam! And I don't want a huge wedding. Some family and a small number of friends."

Colby smiled at me. "Let's do it, baby. Let's do it a few months." 

"And I want to do it in Davenport."

"Sounds great to me!"

I smiled. "I love you," I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"I love you too."

About three hours later, we were snuggled in our hotel room bed.

"Does this make you feel better?" Colby asked with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Much better," I replied.

"Good," He said, kissing my head. "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Colby."

Well, I might have had a bad night at Money in the Bank. But Colby had a bad night on Raw. Seth Rollins lost the Intercontinental Champion to Dolph Ziggler. It was during Seth Rollins's Open Challenge. (An actual fighting champion!) Of course, Dolph Ziggler had the help of Drew McIntyre.

But while Seth Rollins was losing his title. Sasha Banks and Bayley were finally done with each other. The two had taken on the Riot Squad and lost. Bayley came after Sasha in the back, wanting talk. Sasha was like no. Bayley then attacked Sasha and Sasha ended up leaving the arena saying she was done with Bayley and being her friend.

After all that was said done with "me leaving the arena," I had to meet up with Colby. He was in the parking lot, hiding and waiting for me. I drove us back to our hotel.

"I always hate losing a championship," Colby complained.

"I know, right?" I said.

Colby laughed a little, which made me smile.

"But you've honestly had an awesome year, baby," I said. "You were a tag team champion with Jon, the Shield was reformed, they defeated New Day at Survivor Series (a victory for Raw), and you won the IC Title at Mania."

"Very true. But hell, I did enjoy that Cat Fight between Sasha and Bayley."

I looked over my fiancé from the road. Colby smirked and winked at me. I laughed and looked back at the road.

"Well, I know something that can make you feel better when we get back to hotel!"

"And what's that?!" Colby said, knowing exactly what I meant.

"Oh, you know what it is, baby," I replied, looking back at him.

"I know exactly what it is! The Man/Kingslayer/Architect is going to destroy the Legit Boss!"

"Yep!"

Colby smirked at me.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, looking around the road.

"You're driving! You tell me!"

"Ten minutes," I said, looking at the estimated time of arrival on the GPS on my cell phone.

Colby laughed. "Well, that gives me enough time to figure out all that I plan on doing to destroy you."

"I can't wait for it to happen!"

Colby chuckled.

I smiled to myself. God, how I loved that man!

About twenty minutes later, after getting to the hotel, parking, and getting our bags from the car, we were in our hotel room.

"It's Boss Slaying time, Sasha!"

I grinned as I looked at my fiancé. "Bring it on, Rollins!"

Colby smirked. He moved toward me. I continued to grin as I moved toward the bed. I was still in my ring gear from my match earlier that night. I had just taken off after I had my mini brawl with Bayley.

"You need out of that ring gear, baby doll! This wrestling match is without clothes!"

"Well, the only way this gear is coming off, is if your clothes come off too."

"I already planned on them coming off! But we'll take all the footwear off together."

"Okay," I giggled.

Colby chuckled.

Colby quickly took off his shoes and socks. I took my boots and everything off with it. We then faced each other.

"You first!" Colby exclaimed.

I grinned. "No problem."

Colby smirked. As I took my ring gear off, he watched me. I smiled at him the whole time I took everything off. Once I was completely naked, he looked up and down and licked his lips.

"You look so fucking delicious, baby!"

"Thank you," I smiled. I moved over toward him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Now, let's get these clothes off you." I unbuckled his belt.

"Happily!"

Colby quickly took his shirt off, revealing his perfect abs and everything underneath. I moaned just looking at him. Colby smirked. He undid his jeans, moving them down his body. He did the same with his boxer briefs.

Once he was completely naked, I looked him up and down too. I bit my lip, looking at him.

"Now let's begin this match, shall we?" He asked.

"Let's!" I replied.

"All right, ding-ding!"

I giggled. Colby chuckled as he moved toward me and kissed me.

A few hours later…

"Well, those were the best three matches I had in the last few days," Colby commented.

I giggled as I rolled onto my back on the bed next to him.

"You always wear me out, girl."

"That's because I always give you a run for your money. Plus, I'm the best opponent ever."

"Oh, yeah, no woman compares to you in bed."

"Thank you," I said.

Colby chuckled. He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"So," I said.

"So?" Colby asked. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.

"Let's make wedding plans this week."

"Yes. Because I want to marry you by the end of the year. October!"

"Yes, and in Davenport!" I exclaimed.

"Perfect! Perfect! Wedding guests?"

"Fiona with Jay and Westley, Madi with Drew, Becky with Fergal, Ashley with Rami, Pam with Aaron, and of course family. At least those are my guests. But then again Fergal and Rami would be your guests as well, because they are your good friends too."

"I like it," Colby replied. "Cesaro and Kevin are automatic."

"I like that too. Let's keep it small. Actually, all I really need is you, my family and officiator for the wedding and I'm all set. It is easy to find a dress."

"So very small then?"

"Yep."

"Works for me."

"Yay, wedding plans!" I said.

"Yay, indeed," Colby replied.

I giggled.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Four months later, on Saturday, October 13, it was Colby's and my wedding. We had been able to plan it out where we got to have our WWE friends/family there. It didn't collide with any houseshows or anything for Raw or SmackDown events. I was so happy for that, because I had Becky, Ashley, and Pam there. There was also Lexi (Alexa) and Leah (Carmella), Lina (Nia Jax), Trinity, Tamina, Nattie, Ashley Sebera, Victoria Crawford (Alicia Fox), Maryse. As well as Nikki and Brie Bella.

The guest list got bigger with all them and their dates (husbands, fiances, boyfriends) and maybe children. But I didn't care and neither did Colby. We were just happy to have our WWE friends/family with that of our other friends and family outside of WWE.

I had decided to have a small wedding party. Just two bride's maids: Fiona and Madison. None of my Horsewomen were upset by it. They were just happy for me and Colby to finally be getting married. With me having only two bride's maids, Colby only had two groom's men. He had his brother, Brandon and Nick Morrill aka Marek Brave of Black and Brave Wrestling Academy. I liked to call him Marek anyway. He didn't mind.

"Guess what?" Brandon asked his younger brother.

"What?" Colby asked himself.

"Its time for you to get married," Marek commented.

"Finally!"

Brandon and Marek laughed.

"Come on, sweetheart," My mom said.

I smiled as I walked with my mom, Fiona and Madison from up-stairs. Colby and I were getting married on our own property.

Last year, Colby had said he wanted to buy some property. He wanted to design his own house from the ground up. He wanted a house that was his very own and made it his very own. He wanted a large acreage of land for whatever his heart decided. He wanted that large piece of land for his children to grow up on and make it their own growing up. And he wanted it all with me.

I moved out to Davenport from Boston a few months after we were engaged ad we lived in his house. Well, it became my house too. My home as well.

But shortly after the acreage of land was purchased, Colby and I together drew up plans for the house. We had decided our master suite of a bedroom together. That turned out wonderful. I had a large walk-in closet. We decided three regular bedrooms. Three bedrooms to fill with three kids. We also had our kitchen, a dinning room, the living room, and a few bathrooms. Plus, we had an office/den/mancave for Colby. I got my own womancave too. It just had all my wrestling memorabilia and stuff in it. My personal favorite of that was my WWE Fashion Dolls. I was a Barbie Doll.

Like I said, Colby and I were getting married on our property. Colby and I had seen each other a bit during the day, but we separated to get ready. It was easy for him to get ready. All he had to do was put on his suit and everything. I had my hair, makeup and my dress. But I loved being a girl. I loved getting my hair done, makeup and of course, my wedding dress. However, Colby was down-stairs while I was up-stairs. It worked.

Now it was time for the ceremony…

Colby smiled as he stood in front of our family with friends with Brandon and Marek. He also stood with the officiator for our wedding, Austin Creed, Xavier Woods. We had wanted one of our friends to marry us and we asked him. Austin was honored and he got officiated online ASAP too.

The processional began to play. I had decided on Be by Jessica Simpson as the processional. Madison led the way. Fiona followed her. I then followed Fiona with my mom at my arm.

 _Lately, I find I'm caught up in these thoughts  
How will you come to me?  
How will we connect these hearts?  
Are you somewhere near, hidden like a four-leaf clover?  
Are you miles away?  
Are we getting any closer?_

 _(Are we getting any closer?)_

At this part of the song, I came into view for everyone to see. I smiled as I saw everyone looking at me. My attention looked all the way to my groom. I saw Colby smiling brightly which made me smile even more.

 _I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying over and under  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

 _And I think that's just the way its gonna be_

I kept my eyes on Colby as I continued to walk. I could see tears in his eyes. That made me cry a little.

 _I already see us moving mountains_

 _And I think that's just the way its gonna be  
I already see us walk in water_

 _And I think that's just the way its gonna be_

I walked very slow with my mom. You were to hear the whole song as I walked.

 _Being with you is like a scene from a movie_

 _I feel you running through all my senses  
Will you taste like rain  
Can I breathe you like air  
Will I lose myself in your arms somewhere_

 _I already see us moving mountains  
I already see us walk in water  
I already see the clouds we're flying over and under  
I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

 _I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

_And I know, and I know, and I know  
Love can move a mountain  
And I know, and I know  
It's gonna be even better then I imagine  
Putting all my trust in you  
Putting all my trust in you  
We will make this dream come true_

I was standing with Colby, Austin and our wedding party now. I looked at my groom and smiled. I was crying. Colby was too. We both just stood there smiling and crying as the song finished.

 _I can really see us having babies  
Walking through the park and being lazy  
I already see myself falling in love eternally  
And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

 _And I think that's just the way it's gonna be_

 _I already see us moving mountains_

 _I already see us walk in water_

 _I can really see us having babies_

 _I already see myself falling in love_

 _I already see us moving mountains_

 _I already see us walk in water_

 _I can really see us having babies_

Colby and I both stood there for a moment getting ourselves together.

"Give us a moment, folks," Austin said to the wedding guests. "We need these two just the calm down."

Colby and I laughed. We both wiped away our tears. I turned my attention to Fiona and Madison. They smiled at me.

"Is my makeup, okay?" I asked.

Fiona stepped up to me. She had a tissue in hand already. She took one and wiped my eyes a little.

"Perfect," She said.

I smiled. I handed my bouquet over to her. She smiled. She looked at Madison. Madison smiled and back. I turned my attention to Colby and Austin. My mom stood with me still.

"We good?" Austin whispered with a grin on his face.

"Yes," I said.

"Yes," Colby said.

"Welcome everyone," Austin announced. "It is my fine pleasure to officiate this wedding ceremony for two of my favorite people: the groom, Colby Lopez and the bride: Mercedes Kaestner-Varnado. Now first off, who gives this bride away?"

"I do," My mom said.

"Then mother of the bride give your daughter away."

I smiled as I looked at my mom. My mom smiled back. Tears were in her eyes. She made me start again.

"I give my daughter to you," She said to Colby.

Colby nodded his head. My mom took my hand and gave it to Colby. He gladly took my hand. My mom kissed my cheek and then took her seat.

Colby and I moved closer to each other. I grabbed onto his other hand. We both adjusted our hands to hold each other's.

Austin performed our wedding ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Austin said. "Kiss your bride, Colby!"

Colby and I smiled at each other as we moved in for a kiss. As soon our lips touched our family and friends began to clap. After a couple seconds, my husband and I pulled away, smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me Austin Creed aka Xavier Woods great pleasure to introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Colby Lopez or Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins!"

Everyone clapped and cheered for us.

Colby and I smiled at each other still. We moved in toward each other kissed. Everyone was on their feet. I turned my attention to my bride's maids and Colby turned his to his groom's men. Fiona and Madison wiped away tears. I smiled at them. I moved toward both of them and hugged them. I took my bouquet from Fiona and turned my attention back to Colby. His was on me.

I grinned. He held out his hand. I took it.

"Shall me?" He asked.

I nodded.

The two of us walked up the aisle. As we walked we shared a kiss.

A few minutes later, we were inside the house. Our wedding party and parents behind us. I was in tears again. Colby smiled, taking me into his arms, hugging me tightly and kissing my head. I closed my eyes. I loved being in his arms and I would every day for the rest of my life.

"I love you, baby," Colby whispered.

"I love you too," I replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

After having a few moments with our wedding party and family, we took wedding pictures together. It was a lot of fun. It was a dream come true for everything for the wedding. And after pictures, it was time for the wedding reception which was filled with lots of dancing and fun with family and friends.

Colby and I shared a lot of the slow dances, of course. I did have some slow dances with some family members and friends as well.

But it was nice at the end of the night when everyone was gone. The caterers to care of their mess with cleaning up the food and the kitchen where the food had been. The rental place we had gotten chairs and tables from took care of that. Fiona, Madison, Justin, Drew, Brandon, Marek and a few others helped clean up the rest from the wedding.

Finally, at midnight, Colby and I were alone in our house. Everyone was gone and the place was cleaned up from the wedding. It was just the two of us now and our wedding night.

I also had something very important to tell Colby.

"Baby," I said, walking into our bedroom.

"Yes, my new wife?" Colby asked as he sat on the bed.

I grinned.

"What's up, baby doll?" Colby asked, getting up from the bed. He knew something was up. And it was.

"I have a wedding present for you," I said, holding something in my hand.

"What is it?"

I grinned. "You know how I have been sick the last few weeks?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I said, grinning. "I have something to show you." I held my hand out for Colby take what was in it.

Colby took it and looked at it. I held my hands together and waited. I had handed Colby a sonogram! 

Colby looked at it for a couple seconds, wondering what it was. But then it registered.

"Is this for real?" Colby asked, looking at me. A smile was on his lips.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes!"

Colby smiled. I smiled back. We moved toward each other and hugged.

"I can't believe it," Colby said, pulling back from our hug.

"Neither can I."

"Is this what you have been hiding for me for a couple weeks too?" He asked, holding the sonogram.

"Again yes," I replied. "I talked to Mike Carrano about it with being sick and everything. That is one reason why I have been off TV and not wrestling."

"Yes, I know that part."

"But then I told him I thought I was pregnant when my period late. But actually, I had taken a pregnancy test. The pregnancy test said I was pregnant. I went to my doctor to confirm and I am. She did an ultrasound and here we are now with it."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, baby? I would have been by your side the whole time. I mean come on you being pregnant effects me too. I am your husband now."

"You are, yes," I said. "But I just wanted to surprise you."

"If you wouldn't have been pregnant would you have told me you thought you were?" Colby asked.

"Yes, I would have. Don't be made at me for not telling you sooner."

"I'm not mad at all, baby." Colby gently pulled me into his arms and kissed me. "I'm very excited. I'm going to be dad." 

"I'm going to be a mom!"

Colby smiled. He kissed me passionately. "I love you so much, my beautiful wife." 

"I love you so much as well, my handsome husband," I replied.

"It has a great ring to it, huh? Husband and wife?"

"It does."

"You gave me the best wedding present," Colby said. "You told me I'm going to be a dad."

"I did. And I'm going to be a mom," I replied with a grin.

Colby grinned himself. He kissed me passionately again. "We have much to celebrate, Mrs. Rollins!"

"Mrs. Rollins, huh?"

"Mrs. Lopez. Whatever you prefer."

"It doesn't matter to me. It's the same to me."

"Lets go with Mrs. Lopez/Rollins?"

"Sure thing Mr. Lopez/Rollins."

"Like I was saying though," Colby commented. "We have much to celebrate. Us going to be parents. But most of all, us getting married today."

"Time to consummate the marriage then?" I smirked.

"Yep!" He smirked.

"Your smirk is so fucking sexy!"

Colby chuckled. He placed the sonogram down the dresser which he had been holding still. He then scooped me into his arms. I giggled.

"Wait," Colby said.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it okay to have sex?"

"I already talked to my doctor and she said yes. Me and the baby are perfectly fine." 

"Good," Colby said, kissing me and carrying me over to the bed.

I smiled to myself. Yes, I had talked to my doctor about everything. She said it was okay for sex unless I wasn't up to it. I was perfectly up to it. It was my wedding night after all.

A few hours later, I laid in my husband's arms. Colby slept soundly as I was awake. I was just thinking about us, our future and our child growing inside of me.

I smiled thinking about that. I was pregnant! It was not planned! But it was nice! Having been around my friends' kids and family members' kids I had had a special place in my heart to be a mom. Actually, before I found out I was pregnant, I had wanted to talk to Colby about having kids right away. I knew I had to step away from the ring. But I honestly didn't mind.

What really did it for with wanting kids right away was my godson, Fiona and Justin's son, Westley. It had been amazing to watch that little boy to grow to be two years old. I did not witness it first hand, but I would see him, along with his parents occasionally. I would also Facetime Fiona. Plus, she would send me pictures and videos of him. But it was Westley who made Sasha Banks really want her own kids.

I moved in Colby's arms waking him up.

"Are you, all right?" He asked groggily.

"I'm just fine, baby," I replied.

"Good," He replied. He kissed my head.

"I'm just thinking about us and the baby."

"And what about us and the baby?"

I turned around to face him. Colby looked at me with a smile. 

"Well, before I found out I was pregnant, I was thinking about talking with you about having kids right away."

"Really?" 

"Yes. Westley made me want kids right away. I know I have to leave the ring for a while. But I don't mind that."

"Let me tell you something?"

"What?"

"I would leave the ring with you. I can actually. I could be at Black and Brave full-time."

"No," I said. "You do what you want to do, Colby. But I don't want you to give up being away from WWE. At least until it is for me to give birth. Then I want you there."

"Of course. But I can't wait for the baby to grow. I can't wait to be with you for the pregnancy. All the guys having talked about being there for every experience with their wife/fiancée/girlfriend. Joe and Bryan talking about it with Galina and Brie. And Mike with Maryse. I couldn't wait for it to happen with us. I would have kids with you whenever you wanted. I'm glad it's now, though."

"Me too. Having talked with my girls who are moms has been awesome. I'm so excited!"

"I know! It's going to be great, baby!"

"I hope the baby's a boy."

"A boy, huh?"

"Yes, a little Colby. Brie, Maryse, and Maria have had girls. We need a boy. We need a future husband for one of those little girls! All those little girls' parents met through wrestling. It is only right they do too."

Colby laughed as I did too.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The next morning, Colby and I were eating breakfast and talking more about the baby.

"Did you tell anyone else but me about being pregnant?" He asked.

"Carrano, of course. Fiona, because I asked her about pregnancy symptoms and everything. And Stephanie. I thought she should know with everything."

Colby nodded his head with a smile. "I'm not mad, baby. I just wanted to know. I understand all three. Carrano and Stephanie are our bosses. And you wanted a friend who was there before and know about being pregnant."

"Yes, I did with Fiona. But I need to tell you when my due date is!"

"When?"

"May 29th. The day after your birthday." 

"Now that would be an awesome birthday present," Colby smiled. "Our baby being born on my birthday."

"We'll see, though," I replied.

"So, when can I tell my mom she's going to be a grandma?"

I laughed. "In a few more days, okay? Let's just enjoy you knowing now."

"Fine by me."

I smiled.

"What do you want to do today?"

I smiled again, thinking.

Colby and I weren't going on our honeymoon quite yet. At least not out of country. We were going to enjoy being at home for a few days and then take a road trip. We were actually going to Chicago. We were going to go see Phil and April. We had wanted them to come to the wedding, actually. But the two didn't want to deal with some of our wedding guests. Mainly the WWE bosses.

I was also going to Chicago to see Fiona, Justin and Westley. I had just seen them for the wedding. But I wanted to be able to spend time with them out of work.

Colby was up for anything. He was given the time off from work. We just wanted to spend time together and be away from work for a little bit.

But we had more than just our marriage to celebrate. We had my pregnancy, which we were both very excited for.

Colby and I spent the next few days around the house, lounging. We watched movies, the WWE Network, and played video games. We played WWE 2K19. AJ Styles had made the cover for that year. But my favorite cover person was for WWE 2K18, the year before, which had been nonother that my sexy Seth Rollins.

"Oh! No! No!" Colby exclaimed.

I laughed as Colby's character was pinned in the ring.

"Kick out! Kick out! Kick out!" He shouted, pressing buttons on the controller.

I continued to laugh.

"NO!"

I still continued to laugh.

"Son of a bitch!"

And I continued to laugh, which made me snort.

My husband looked at me. "Are you snorting?" He asked with a smile. I nodded head, stilling laughed and snorting.

Colby chuckled. He put the controller down on the coffee table.

"I have been laughing and snorting at you for nearly three years with you losing at video games," I replied.

"And you will continue with that for the rest of our lives."

I smiled as he held his arms open to me. I moved toward him. He wrapped them around me once I was in reach.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't."

Colby laughed. He kissed my head.

The next day, on Monday, Colby and I went over to his parents' house for dinner. That was when we told his mom, stepdad, and Brandon I was pregnant. They were very excited.

Then the day after that, Tuesday, Colby and I made the drive from Davenport to Chicago. It was about a three-hour drive.

"I can't wait to see Fiona, Jay, and Westley," I said. "Even though, we just saw them a few days ago."

"It's all good, baby," Colby replied. "I know they're looking forward to seeing us too."

"I'm looking forward to seeing Phil and April as well."

"Me too."

"I wish they would have come to the wedding."

"That's why we're seeing them now. Plus, its more fun when there is a small group of you and not a huge group at a wedding."

"Very true. I do like spending more time in a small group."

"Fiona will be excited to celebrate your pregnancy," Colby said.

"Yes, I told her you knew. I told her she could tell Justin," I replied.

"Cool."

"Westley is going to be excited to see us the most!"

"I think he loves me more!"

"He loves both Uncle Colby and Aunt Mercedes the same!"

"I'm kidding, Mer," Colby replied. "But he loves you the most."

"He does," I smiled.

Colby chuckled.

A few hours later, we arrived at Fiona and Justin's. Justin had gone to work, so it was just Fiona and Westley at home. And he was very excited to see both Auntie Mercedes and Uncle Colby.

"Congratulations on going to be a daddy," Fiona said, giving Colby a big hug.

"Thanks," Colby replied.

"How excited are you?"

"Extremely. This is the most excited I have been since Mercedes said yes to marrying me."

"Awe."

"Now let me see that little guy, Mer," Colby said.

"Do you want to go over to Uncle Colby?" I asked Westley as I was holding him.

"Ya," Westley replied.

"Okay," I said. "Go to Uncle Colby."

Colby took Westley from me. "You are so big," He said, getting a good hold of him. "I think you've grown in the last few days."

"He has to grow big and strong to be a WWE Superstar like his aunt and uncle," Fiona smiled.

"Are you going to be a WWE Superstar someday?" Colby asked, bouncing Westley up and down and tickling him. Westley laughed.

I smiled. I knew Colby was going to be a great dad with our baby.

"When are you two getting together with Phil and April?" Fiona asked.

"Tomorrow," I said.

"Yes, so we're all yours tonight," Colby said.

"Fabulous!" Fiona exclaimed. "We going to go to Mesmerize to celebrate your pregnancy, Mer. We're going to go eat and then dance a little. Only if you're up to it."

"Yeah," I said. "Did you want to do that tonight?"

"Yes. Justin's mom said she would love to baby-sit her grandson if need be. All I need to do is call her up."

"Sounds good to me. How about you, babe?"

"Yeah, fine by me," Colby said.

"Well, how about you two get settled in," Fiona said. "While I put Westley down for a nap?"

"Sounds good," I said.

"I agree," Colby replied.

"Okay. Come here, Westley," Fiona said. "Its time for your nap."

"No," Westley replied.

That made Colby and me laugh. Fiona took Westley from Colby. "Yes," She said. "Nap time."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Fiona and Westley battled it out with yes and no as she left the living room, carrying him. I smiled at him.

"Come on," He said, grabbing our suitcases.

I followed him from the living room and up-stairs to the guestroom we always stay in. The very guest room that we stayed in the first time Colby had come to Chicago with me that Valentine's Day weekend when he was out due to his knee injury. That weekend that really had occurred with our first official date.

Once we were settled in, we sacked out on the bed. Fiona peaked her head in and told us she was going to rest up herself.

"She takes a nap sometimes when Wes does," I said.

"I would too," Colby said.

"I'd actually nap a right now, myself."

"Yes, let's take a nap so we can be well rested when we're having fun tonight."

"Yes, because we are going to dance till the world ends like it would for Britney Spears."

Colby laughed. "Come here," He said, holding his arms open.

I smiled as moved into them. He wrapped them around me as I snuggled against his chest. He kissed the top of my head.

Later that evening, Colby and I were eating dinner at Mesmerize with Fiona and Justin.

"I got the DJ ready for you being in the house tonight, Mer," Justin commented.

"You'll have my jams tonight?" I asked.

"Yes," Fiona replied. "Its dancing all night like usual. Well, not all night, maybe."

"Um, yes, all night!"

"Whatever you want, Mer."

"You ready to be on the dancefloor all night, baby?" I asked my husband.

"Always, baby doll," Colby replied.

I smiled.

About an hour later, the four of us were out on the dancefloor dancing. The DJ played a lot of my favorite songs. One of them happened to be Don't Stop the Music by Rihanna. I laughed as it started to play. Colby chuckled.

"Remember our first date with this song?" I asked.

"Of course, I do," Colby replied. "It went a little something like this."

I smiled as he pulled me to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly on the lips. We were then dancing and having fun to that song.

The whole night was fun. It was nice to get time alone with Fiona and Justin. I needed to make a plan to visit Madison and Drew and get alone time with them.

The next day, however, we went to Phil and April Brooks's house. It was great to see them.

"That's so great about you being pregnant, Mercedes," April said.

"Yes, congratulations," Phil said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Yes, thank you," Colby said.

"When's your due date?" April asked.

"May 29th," I replied.

"The day after my birthday," Colby added.

"That's right," April said. She looked at her husband with a grin.

Phil grinned himself. "What a birthday present that would be, huh, Colb?"

"Yes!" Colby exclaimed with a bright smile.

"We'll see, though," I said.

"Its all good, babe. I'm excited to be a dad even without our baby to be born on my birthday. That is a long way off anyway."

"Tell us about the wedding," April said.

"Yeah, how was it?"

Colby and I told them all about our wedding. We showed them some pictures and videos as well. Our friends and family had sent us videos and pictures. We hadn't had our cell phones on us during the reception. We didn't need them. Everyone else was taking pictures and videos for us.

"I wish we would have been there," April said.

"Me too," I said. "But I understand not wanting to deal with certain people."

"We're all together now anyway. So, let's have some fun," Colby said.

The four of us enjoyed some food and chatter. We caught up and told some stories. After a few hours we said good-bye.

"You need to come to Davenport," Colby suggested. "Let's give my students a chance to step into the ring with CM Punk and AJ Lee!"

"Yes! Come!" I exclaimed.

April grinned as she looked at her husband. Phil smiled back at her. "Yeah, we'll arrange that," Phil said. "I'd love to see your new house in person."

"Yes, yes!" April squealed with delight.

I laughed.

"Awesome. I'll text you soon and we can plan it out," Colby said.

"Yes," Phil said.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Colby had gotten two weeks off from work to have a mini honeymoon. We had just wanted to be at home and enjoy the time away from work. Plus be with family and friends. Also, WWE was headed overseas for the European tour for another few weeks. We could sight see if we wanted to like usual. However, I would not be wrestling.

There were going to be some very disappointed and angry fans I wouldn't be wrestling on that tour. I didn't care, though. I was pregnant! I was going to enjoy it all.

Colby and I also had to tell everyone the good news.

"There's my bestie," Pam said, I walked into the Women's locker room.

"Hi," I said.

I pulled my bags into the room and over toward her.

"How are you?" I asked, hugging her.

"Great," Pam replied. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I have something to tell you."

"What?"

I looked around. It was just us in the locker room, actually.

"I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, my God! Mercedes!"

I laughed as Pam hugged me.

"Congratulations, sweetie. Is that one reason you have been sick?" Pam asked.

Fiona had been the only one of my friends to know about me thinking I was pregnant in the beginning. I hadn't even told Pam, Becky or Ashley. Nobody of the Women's locker room. Like I said to Colby, it was Mike Carrano and Stephanie McMahon who knew within the WWE.

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks on Wednesday, Halloween."

"Cool. When's your due date?"

"May 29th. The day before Colby's birthday."

"What a present that would be. Which I'm sure you've probably said," Pam commented.

"We have, yes," I replied. "But the baby doesn't necessarily come on time. They can come early or late. Sometimes the doctors might need to induce labor or whatever. But it's all good."

"You and the baby are good? Healthy?" 

"Very. I'm doing great. I feel good. The last two weeks with my husband have been great. And I'm perfectly fine being away the ring. I have something else going on inside my ring." I touched my stomach.

"Yes, you have a baby growing inside you!" Pam exclaimed with joy.

"I do!"

Pam smiled, hugging me.

"What is going on in here?" Lexi asked as she walked into the locker room with Lina.

"Lexi," I said.

"Hi Mercedes!" She exclaimed. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Welcome back," She commented.

"Thank you. Hi Lina."

"Hi sweetheart," Lina replied, hugging me. "How was your time at home with Colby?"

"Great. Just great. I have some fabulous news, though."

"What?"

"I'm going to be a mom!"

"Awe. Congratulations," Lina smiled, hugging me again.

Meanwhile, Colby was elsewhere ready to tell people the good news.

"Yes, yes," Colby said. "My Shield Brethren!"

"Hey, Colby," Joe said.

"Welcome back," Jon said.

"Thanks," Colby said. "I have the best news!"

"What's up?"

"I'm going to be a dad!"

"Well, congratulations," Jon said, hugging Colby and patting him on the back.

Joe did the same. "You'll be a great dad, Colby," Joe said.

"Thanks," Colby smiled.

"How far along is she and when's the due date?" Jon asked.

"Nine weeks, but ten weeks starting on Wednesday. She's due May 29th."

"Cool. Cool."

"Now we know the real reason she has been sick," Joe commented.

"Yep. But its all good. I'm going to be a dad!"

"Yeah, you are," Jon said, playfully punching Colby.

Colby smiled.

Everyone found out the news. Stephanie and Mike Carrano were fine with it. It was no big deal. Just one of their big superstars, me, unable to wrestle. But that happened most of the time with superstars getting injured. I was out due to a pregnancy, so what?

I sent out a tweet on Twitter saying: _I am going to have a baby in exactly 7 months! Currently 9 weeks pregnant. Exactly 10 weeks on the 31_ _st_ _._

Colby retweeted the tweet with a comment: _Yep, Seth Rollins is going to be a dad! *smiley face*_

There were millions of retweets and likes on the tweet. Plus, comments. I loved some of the negative ones. They were jealous fangirls. But some of them were also ones from fans who didn't like me. Twitter trolls.

A few weeks later, after the European Tour, we were all back in America. I had no problems with overseas or anything. I did have some sickness. But that was just with being pregnant. Other than that, I was fine and the baby was fine. I felt great. All my friends took care of me. As did my husband.

I went to the doctor after getting back from the tour with Colby, though. I was exactly twelve weeks pregnant when I went. Everything was great. Both me and the baby were great. Very healthy.

Later that very evening, Colby had training at Black and Brave. Neither he nor I had seen anybody of Black and Brave since before we headed back on the road with WWE and for the European Tour. And when we walked inside there were decorations.

There were decorations in celebration of a new baby. There was a banner that said congratulations and some balloons.

"There she is," I heard.

I looked to see Marek. He came walked over to me and Colby.

"Congratulations, sweetheart," Marek said, hugging me.

"Thank you," I said.

Colby had not told the guys of Black and Brave until a few weeks ago about me being pregnant. He told them right after we went back to work. They found out when the WWE guys did. But now, I guess we were celebrating.

"This is all for you, Mer," I heard Colby say.

I looked at my husband. "You did it?" 

"Yep. We're celebrating the mama and baby. These guys will celebrate me later."

"Yep," Marek said.

"Thanks, baby." I hugged and kissed my husband. "You are still having practice, right?"

"Yeah. Everyone just gets some cake out of it!" Colby shouted.

The students all clapped and cheered.

"Perfect cheat day," I said.

"All right, let's get started," Marek shouted.

Marek got the students started.

"Thank you, baby," I said to my husband.

"No problem, baby," Colby said, kissing me. "Let me kick these kids' asses. Then you can kick my ass later if you want." He winked.

I giggled.

I sat and watched the practice. I liked to watch. But it was fun to get in the ring and work with the students. But I more so liked to watch. I liked to watch Colby with them. He was a great trainer. As were Marek and Matt. But it was more fun to watch Colby. It was always fun to watch Colby.

I smiled. I thought of maybe someday Colby training our own child to be a wrestler.

Things ended a little early that night so we could celebrate my pregnancy. There was a cake, which said _Congratulations on your first child_. Colby and I both held the cake and stood under the banner and balloons. Marek took a picture of us for the Instagram page.

"Okay, here we go," Marek said, reading the caption of the picture. "Congrats to our head trainer, WWERollins and his beautiful wife SashaBanksWWE on going to have their first child."

"Sounds good," Colby said.

"All right."

"Who wants cake?" I asked.

It was a really good cake. I ended up eating most of it, actually. I was eating for two as well. I also really loved cake.

"What are you grinning at?" Colby asked.

I smiled at him. I laid in bed as he came out of the bathroom. I had my cell phone in hand. I was looking at Instagram.

"I'm reading the comments from the fans on Black and Brave's Instagram."

"On the picture we took earlier tonight?" He asked, climbing into bed.

"Yes."

"What do we got?"

For the next few minutes, we read some of the comments together. Again there were the pleasant ones and then the Instagram trolls.

"Yes, I'm going to leave my wife for a crazy fangirl," Colby said. "Dumbasses."

"Well, I'm a crazy fangirl actually," I corrected.

"Yes, but you love me despite being Seth Rollins. You love Seth Rollins and Colby Lopez. Just like I love Sasha Banks and Mercedes Lopez."

"Mercedes Lopez. That still has such a ring to it, huh?"

"It does."

I smiled.

"And whatever name we chose for the baby will have a great ring to it too," Colby said.

"It will."

Colby moved in bed. He moved to my stomach. I smiled as he kissed my clothed belly. "I'm so glad you and the baby are doing great. I loved being at that appointment today."

"Well, I'm going to make you there for every appointment, if you can," I said.

"Oh, Daddy is going to be there."

Colby moved from my stomach. He kissed me and laid back in his spot.

"Do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Colby asked.

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed. "And I want to be the one who does the gender reveal to people. I want to know what it is and tell everyone else. Not the way everyone else with a gender reveal cake. We can do it that way, but I want to know beforehand!"

"Fine by me."

"And they say you can find out between sixteen to twenty weeks. I will be twenty weeks January 9. I say we wait until then to really know. It is after Christmas and everything."

"Sounds good. We'll work it all out. We have another six weeks."

"Very true. But I'm so excited," I said.

"I know, baby," Colby replied. "I am too."

"I want a boy."

Colby smiled. "A Little Seth Rollins?"

"A Little Seth Rollins/Colby Lopez," I corrected.

Colby chuckled. He leaned over and kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too. But I'll be okay with a girl. I want a girl. But I want a boy more."

"Well, we still have six weeks before it happens. But I hope it's a boy too."

I smiled. I leaned over and kissed him.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Colby and I had a wonderful Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year. He was also busy with work. A WWE Superstar's work life was always busy. Even with a pregnant wife.

However, it was time for us to find out the sex of the baby. The last few months had passed quickly. The holiday season did that.

"No disappointments," Colby said as we were in the waiting room of my OB/GYN.

"Nope. I'll take what we get," I said.

Colby leaned over and kissed me.

"Mercedes," The medical assistant called.

Colby and I got up from our seats.

A few minutes later, I laid on the medical table waiting for my doctor. Colby sat in a chair next to me.

"Can we go shopping after this?" I asked. "Finally buy all those baby clothes."

"Oh, yeah," Colby said. "We'll start taking care of everything. We'll start planning the nursery and everything."

"Perfect!"

Colby smiled. He got up from his seat. He kissed me.

My pregnancy had brought us a lot closer together as well. It was something new and we were experiencing it together.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came in. She did a quick checkup of me and then we got started with the ultrasound.

"The baby's in a good position. So, we'll just see what we got," My doctor said.

Colby and I both looked at the computer screen as the doctor moved the wand over my belly.

"Here we are."

The doctor took a moment to study the screen.

"Yes, I see."

"What do you see?" Colby asked.

"It's a boy," The doctor said.

"A boy?!" I squealed. "Really?!"

"Yes. Right here, you can see." She pointed to the screen and we were able to make out a tiny penis.

I looked at Colby with a bright smile. He smiled back at me. "We're having a boy!" I said.

"Yes, we are," He replied.

"Congratulations," The doctor said.

"Thank you," I said, looking back at the doctor.

Right after the appointment, we went to the mall and bought some baby clothes. I was so excited it was a boy. As we were shopping, I had Colby record a video. That was how we were going to reveal the sex.

"All right, everyone," I said. "Today Colby and I went to the doctors to find out the sex of the baby. Now we are at the mall shopping for baby clothes. So, we are buying…"

I paused.

"We're buying boy's clothes!" I exclaimed, holding up some clothes. "It's a boy!"

Colby laughed. Colby pressed on his phone to where it recorded him. He then walked over to me and put his arm around me.

"And we are both very excited," He said.

After recording the video, Colby sent the video out to people. He sent it to friends and family. And while he did that, I picked a few more things to buy.

Congratulations flooded both his phone and mine from family and friends.

Later that evening, we went to Black and Brave for practice and training. And yet again, there was a banner and balloons in celebration of the baby. But we all knew it was a baby boy now. And yet again, a picture on Black and Brave's Instagram was posted with me and Colby (or more so Sasha and Seth) tagged in it.

Later that night, Colby and I were in our room and planning out the nursery for our baby boy. It was nice to finally do.

My cell phone began to ring, though. I reached for it on my nightstand.

"It's Fiona," I told my husband.

"Yeah, take it," Colby replied.

I smiled. "Hi Fiona," I answered.

"Hi Mercedes," Fiona replied. "Congrats on the baby being a boy."

"Thanks, hun. How are you?"

"I'm great. I have some news for you, though."

"What?" I asked.

"I had my own doctor's appointment with my OB/GYN today as well," Fiona replied.

"Oh, my God, Fi! Really?!"

"Nine weeks."

"Oh, my God!" I squealed.

"What's going on?" Colby asked.

"Fiona's nine weeks pregnant!"

"That's great. Tell her I said congratulations."

"Colby says congratulations," I told Fiona.

"Tell him I said thank you," Fiona replied.

"She says thank you."

Colby smiled.

"That's so great, though, Fi. I'm so happy for me. How's Justin?" 

"Excited, of course. We're having another baby."

"I know. You need to have a girl!"

"We'll see," Fiona replied.

I laughed.

"What are you and Colby doing?"

"Planning out the nursery for Baby Seth," I said.

"Are you going to name him that?" 

"No. That's just his nickname for right now."

Fiona laughed.

"We haven't even discussed names yet. We just want to get everything taken care of for the baby. The Royal Rumble is in a few weeks and then WrestleMania season starts. Colby's going to be busy. But then again, we'll have time to do things after Mania as well. I want to get things started, though."

"Whatever works for you, hun. He's your baby. I know you'll chose a great name for him. But Baby Seth will have a friend outside of the WWE kids."

"He'll have two: Westley and his little brother or sister."

"Of course."

"But if your second one is a girl. Baby Seth is going to marry her. I know he will."

"Yep. Just like Aunt Mercedes. I know Baby Seth will be a WWE Superstar just like you and his daddy."

"Maybe," I said. "But he can be whatever he wants."

"He sure can," Colby said.

Fiona chuckled.

I talked with Fiona for a few more minutes and then we got off the phone. I was very excited for my friend to be having another baby.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

The next few weeks passed and it was Royal Rumble weekend. The Royal Rumble was Sunday, January 27, 2019. However, my birthday was the day before. And I was twenty-two weeks pregnant. I had another two weeks before I went back to the doctor for my next appointment.

Colby and I had gotten started on doing the nursery. We were so excited to do it too. We were just excited for everything. Knowing we were having a boy was great. But we would have been content with a girl as well. However, there was always next time. We wanted at two to three kids.

On the morning of my birthday, I was woken up by my husband. We always woke each other up on the mornings of our birthdays. It was so one of us would be the first one to say Happy Birthday to each other, even before any of our friends and family could say either.

"Wake up, beautiful," Colby whispered to me.

I groaned.

"Come on, wake up," He said.

"No," I said. "Let your pregnant wife sleep. Even on her birthday."

"I know. But just for a few minutes."

I smiled to myself. I turned to my husband. He was wide awake.

"Good morning and happy birthday," He said.

"Good morning and thank you," I replied.

Colby smiled. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "You can go back to sleep now."

I chuckled. "I'm good."

I leaned over and kissed him. He chuckled against my lips. We kissed for a few minutes and pulled away.

"Did you sleep okay?" Colby asked.

"I did. And you?" I asked.

"I did." He leaned over and kissed me. "I had my beautiful wife next me. My beautiful pregnant wife. But now it's her birthday. And I am wondering what she would like to do?" 

I smirked. "You know what I would like to do," I winked.

Colby smirked himself. "Our tradition, then?" 

"Yep."

"Good," Colby said.

I giggled as he moved over to kiss me.

"Wait, wait," I said, quickly away from his lips.

"What?" Colby asked.

I smiled. I stayed still for a moment. "The baby. I can feel him," I said. I quickly took Colby's hand and placed it on my belly.

"Wow," Colby said.

"Yes," I said.

"That is so cool."

The two of us stayed still while we felt the baby kick. He settled down within a few minutes.

"That was awesome," Colby said.

"I know," I said.

Colby smiled. "Happy birthday, baby," He said, leaning over and kissing me.

"I love you," I replied.

"I love you too." He kissed me again.

Later that day, I talked to Fiona. She called me to wish me a happy birthday. Well, both she and Westley called to wish me a happy birthday. I loved getting that call. I loved my little Westley. I couldn't wait for my son to be born.

"Colby and I felt the baby today," I said.

"Awe," Fiona said.

"Colby was so happy. It's so amazing."

"It is. Being pregnant is great. Even on bad days. Once you have the baby, everything is just so amazing. There are really hard days with a baby. Westley was worth all of them. And his little brother or sister will be too. I have no regrets."

"I have no regrets either," I said. "Even with Royal Rumble tomorrow. I'm not wrestling. I'm watching the other girls from backstage. But do I care as much? No. I care, yes. However, I have a baby growing inside of me. I'm going to be a mom. This little boy growing inside of me is thanks to my husband. He thanks me every day for being pregnant and putting my body through all this change. I tell him, it is all worth it."

"It's worth it to me."

"Me as well. But this baby is what I want the most right now, Fi. Not a Royal Rumble win. Not even a championship match at WrestleMania. What I want most is to have this baby and hold him in my arms."

"You'll have him soon, Mercedes," Fiona said.

"I know," I replied. "I don't want to wait. But I have to. Baby boy still needs about eighteen weeks to bake. Then he can come out of the oven."

Fiona laughed.

The next day, it was Royal Rumble. It was a busy day like any other day for a WWE Event. However, this was one of three major Pay-Per-Views of the year. There was WrestleMania, of course. But then there was SummerSlam which was the biggest Pay-Per-View of the summer. And Royal Rumble was the first stop on the road to WrestleMania. One of the three major Pay-Per-Views of the year.

I was one of the ones that wasn't busy. I was really there just to look pretty. *laughing* No, I was there in support of my husband and friends.

"How are you and the baby doing today, Mer?" Becky asked.

"We're both great," I said.

"When do you go see the doctor again?"

"A week from Wednesday."

"Are you disappointed having to miss the rumble tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Nope. I'll be in it next year and I'll be winning it!"

"There's the Boss," Pam commented.

"Damn right, it's the Boss," I replied. "The Boss is always here. She's just baking a little Architect right now. A Boss Architect to be exact!"

"Baby Rollins will be unstoppable," Becky said.

"He's already is. Because he is kicking some more right now."

Pam, Becky, and Ashley all squealed. I told them to gather round. I gently grabbed onto their hands and placed them on my belly where they could all feel the baby. They were all able to feel him.

Later that night, I watched the Women's Royal Rumble backstage. I watched it with a bright smile too. I missed being in the match, yes. But it was great to see the other women in. It was great seeing the other women of it being on Raw and SmackDown, the past women, and the upcoming women from NXT.

I would be in that Rumble again. I could be again next year. If my heart desired.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Four months later, on May 27th, I went into labor. Colby was still hoping our son would be born on his birthday and it looked like he might be.

"You're doing great, Mercedes," Colby said as he held my hand and kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," I said.

Colby kissed the top of my head again. I had just had another contraction.

There was a knock on the door. It was the doctor. She was there to check on my dilation.

"Ten centimeters," She said. "You're ready for delivery."

I looked at Colby with a smile. He smiled back. "Its just a few minutes until midnight," He said.

I chuckled.

I was taken to the delivery room after a few minutes.

"It's midnight now," Colby said as he walked along side me.

"Happy birthday," I said.

Another few minutes later, we were in the delivery room. I found out that it usually takes awhile to push the baby out during a vaginal birth. It wasn't a few minutes. It was about 30 minutes to an hour. Maybe even two hours.

However, after forty-five minutes, my son was born.

"Here he is," The doctor said as I heard crying within a few seconds.

"Oh, my God," I said as heard his little cry.

"Wow," Colby said, seeing him.

Colby cut the umbilical cord. Our son was taken to be checked out by another doctor. He continued to cry as he was too. He was twenty inches long and weighed six and a half pounds.

"Oh, my sweet, baby boy," I cried as I finally got him into my arms. My son continued to cry himself. Colby was crying a little too.

"Do we have a name?" The doctor asked.

"We do," Colby said.

"Jackson Alexander Lopez," I said.

For the next few hours, Colby and I enjoyed the time alone with our son, Jackson.

"I'm so happy you're finally here," I cried, holding him in my arms.

I couldn't stop crying. It was normal, because of my hormones being a bit out of control from having a baby. Mostly it was just tears.

"Both Daddy and I have waited a long time for you," I said, looking at Colby.

"We have," Colby said. "And all your aunts and uncles can't wait to meet you. As well as your grandparents."

"Yeah," I said. "We'll have some visitors in a few hours."

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course."

Colby moved closer to the bed. I moved so he could take Jackson from my arms. Jackson whined a little.

"You're okay," Colby soothed as he got a good hold of our son. "There we go."

I smiled as I watched Colby with Jackson.

"Your aunts and uncles of the WWE will meet you enough. But your Aunt Fiona and Uncle Justin are on their way with Westley to come meet you. You'll also meet Uncle Brave and Uncle Matt too."

"Uncle Brave?" I asked.

"Just something I'm trying out for him," Colby said, looking at me.

I laughed.

"Yes, laugh. No more crying."

"I'm a new mom. Leave me alone!" I smiled.

Colby chuckled. He moved toward the bed again. He leaned over and I leaned over toward him. We shared a quick kiss.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I replied.

"And we love you, Jackson." Colby kissed the top of his head.

At about 9 am, we received our visitors. Our first visitors were Colby's parents and my in-laws. My mom didn't get a flight out from Boston until 6 am. She wouldn't be there until the afternoon. Justin and Fiona with Westley drove from Chicago to come see me and the baby. Justin said he would get my mom from the airport.

By the time visiting hours were over, all of Colby's family, my mom, Fiona and Justin with Westley, Marek and his family, and Matt from Black and Brave had been by to meet Jackson.

"All right, babe," Colby said. "I'm heading home."

"Okay," I said.

Colby was headed home to get a shower and some sleep. He would be back in the morning.

"Will you be okay?"

"Jackson and I will be just fine, baby. We have nurses here to help. I'll try and get some rest. I'll see you and everyone tomorrow."

"All right, I love you," Colby said.

"I love you too," I replied.

Colby said good-bye to Jackson and headed out.

A few days later, Jackson and I were released from the hospital. It was very nice to go home. I was ready to start my life as a mom, which I enjoyed very much. Even on the worst day.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The next few months were amazing. I enjoyed being a mom. I loved taking care of Jackson. Even on the bad days and there were bad days. There were always bad days with parents. I had bad days when I was pregnant. We had bad days in everyday life. But I would talk to Fiona and she made me feel better with those bad days.

Colby had been home with me and Jackson for two weeks before he returned to work. He actually returned to work the Monday after Money in the Bank that year. It was the perfect time for new storylines and feuds with people. Or continue with current feuds and storylines between people. SummerSlam was the huge Pay-Per-View coming up in a few months. But then there was Extreme Rules for the month of July.

SummerSlam was actually going to be in Boston that year. SummerSlam had been in Brooklyn, New York at the Barclay's Center in 2015, 2016, 2017, and 2018. The same with NXT TakeOver. But I was excited for SummerSlam to be in Boston. Jackson and I were going with Colby. WWE asked me to do an appearance for SummerSlam Axxess and I was excited.

"You're looking great there, baby," Colby said when he was home.

"Thanks," I replied. I had just gotten out of the shower and was naked.

"You might have gained weight with the baby. But you're looking fantastic now."

"Are you saying I didn't look good pregnant? Did I look like a fat cow to you?" I replied. I was joking.

"NO! No! You looked great too, baby! But you have lost some of the weight from the baby."

"I have. And I was only kidding." 

Colby laughed.

I chuckled. I put a sexy nightgown on and joined my husband in bed.

"Are you trying to seduce with that nightgown?" Colby asked.

"Well, I was given the okay to have sex again by my doctor yesterday," I replied.

It had been ten weeks since I had given birth to Jackson. In that time, my vagina needed to health from his birth. It was about eight weeks with some women. But the doctor wanted me to wait a few more weeks after that. And finally, those weeks were up.

"I see," Colby smirked. "Is that a hint?"

"Maybe," I replied with a grin.

"Well, I'm going to have my way with you until you can't take it anymore."

"I don't see that happening."

"Good," Colby replied.

I giggled as he pushed me onto my back, climbing on top of me and pinning me down to the bed. His lips were then on mine, kissing me passionately. As we kissed, he slid his hands underneath my nightgown to caress my body. My hands slid underneath his T-shirt to feel his back muscles. I slowly pulled his shirt up as well.

Colby pulled away from my lips and his hands from inside my nightgown. He quickly took his T-shirt off to reveal his perfect muscular body. His hands then went for my nightgown. I moved my body so he could easily take it off. He tossed the nightgown and looked at my naked body.

"You're so beautiful," He said.

"Thank you," I replied.

Colby smiled. He leaned in kissing me again. I moaned as his tongue penetrated my mouth, tasting me. His right hand caressed my body again. It gently moved down my left side. He gently caressed my leg. His hand moved between my leg.

I moaned against his lips as he gently began to rub my clit. He pulled away from my lips.

"Does that feel good, baby?" He asked.

"Yes," I moaned.

"Tell me how good it feels!" He said, rubbing a little harder and faster.

"So good," I moaned.

"Tell me how this feels," He said, slipping two fingers inside me and moving them. "Does it feel so good as well?"

"Yes!"

"How about this?"

I looked at him as he moved down between my legs. His tongue was then on my clit.

"That feels so good, baby," I moaned.

Colby continued to go down on me until I came. As I was coming down from my erotic high, I watched Colby get up from the bed. He quickly took off his sweatpants. He then got back on the bed with me.

"Are you ready for me?" He asked.

"I'm always ready," I said.

Colby smiled. He moved on top of me. He gently slid his cock inside my body. That made me moan again. He waited a moment before moving inside and outside my body.

Minutes later, we both laid in each other's arms.

"That was great," I said.

"It was," Colby replied. "But we can do better! We can always do better!"

I giggled.

"But this time, you're riding me, cowgirl."

I giggled again as Colby grabbed onto me and rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him. We grinned at each other and kissed.

Jackson began to cry.

We pulled away from each other's lips and smiled.

"I got him," Colby said.

I moved off of him and onto the bed. Colby moved off the bed. He quickly grabbed his sweats.

"If he's hungry, there's breastmilk in the fridge," I said.

"All right," Colby said. He picked his T-shirt up from the floor. "Don't get dressed!"

I giggled as Colby left the room.

Colby was gone for about five minutes before coming back into the room.

"Just a diaper change and back to sleep," He said, quickly stripping.

"Come here, cowboy," I said.

Colby chuckled. He got into bed with me again. He laid on his back and I got on top of him.

That night was a lot of fun!


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

A week later, it was the week of SummerSlam. It was awesome to be in Boston for it too. My mom was up for Colby, myself, and Jackson to stay with her. However, we made arrangements to stay in a hotel with the rest of the WWE. My mom would be seeing her grandson anyway. She was going to baby-sit him while I did SummerSlam Axxess.

I was so happy to see Madison and Drew. I hadn't seen them since my baby shower in April. They hadn't been able to make it out to Davenport to see me ad Jackson after he was born. So, they were meeting Jackson for the first when we were in Boston. The two were both in love with him when they saw him. The two had been married for almost two and half years. They were ready for kids themselves. Jackson made them want one. Plus, Fiona and Justin's second child, a baby girl named Emma, did as well. Yes, Fiona had had a baby girl.

I had an appearance for SummerSlam Axxess. It was a lot of fun to do. I had not seen my fans since WrestleMania. I had been 32 weeks (eight months) pregnant with Jackson. I had had no problems with travel. I only did one appearance, though. I sometimes did a few with WrestleMania. However, the years previous I hadn't been pregnant and was on the active roster.

When I did my appearance, though, the fans asked about me, Colby, Jackson, and if I was coming back to the ring.

Some responses were: "Seth is great. He's loves being a dad as much as I love being a mom." "I love my baby boy! He's one of the greatest things I ever did." "Never say never to me coming back to the ring. But I'm just going to enjoy my son for a little bit."

"Have you thought about going back to the ring?" Colby asked later that night.

"I have, yes," I replied. "I did in January at the Rumble. I really haven't since then. Jackson has been my main focus."

"Do you want to get back to the ring?"

"Maybe."

"Well, you do whatever you want. Go back to the ring or don't and be a stay-at-home mom, I support you. But I know you probably don't want to be a full on stay-at-home mom."

"I'm going to wait it out," I replied. "Jackson is only 11 weeks old."

"Very true. But know I support you no matter what. And I can always get you ready to return to the ring. I'll kick your ass at Black and Brave," Colby commented.

I smiled. "That's always fun." I leaned over and kissed him. He chuckled against my lips.

Jackson ended up being my main focus after everything that was SummerSlam.

A few months later, Colby and I celebrated our one-year wedding anniversary. Our anniversary fell on a Sunday that year. Colby was able to get the weekend off. We spent the time at home again. Spending time at home was not a big deal to either of us. Especially when we had been all over the world with being WWE Superstars. I was at home with Jackson all the time, yes. But when my husband was there it was better and Colby preferred to be at home with me and Jackson as well.

"I like this," Colby commented as we laid on the living room sofa, watching TV.

"Me too," I said. "It's nice being in your arms right now."

"Its nice having you in them."

I smiled as he tightened his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I want to tell you something," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I am thinking about going back to the ring, maybe."

"That's great."

"I want to do it for Royal Rumble in January. I talked to Stephanie the other day, actually and we were talking about it. She called to see how I was and how Jackson was. We got into talking about me and wrestling. If I was thinking about it. I told her the thought was there. She said she would make something happen for me when and if I was ready to go back. I told her maybe the Women's Rumble and she said to let her know. They could work me in somewhere."

"That's great, baby. Do I need to get you in the ring and train then?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Excellent!" Colby exclaimed. "We'll make it happen and get you ready for the Rumble if you want."

"Thanks, baby."

"No problem." He kissed the top of my head again.

In November, I got in the ring and training again. Colby saw no ring rust on me when I was training. It was great to be training and everything. I had missed being in the ring.

I trained all the way through November and December. Then when the New Year started I got that call from Stephanie McMahon asking me to make an appearance in the Women's Royal Rumble. I said yes.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"I said yes to Stephanie about the Women's Rumble," I told my husband.

"Great!" Colby replied. "You'll do great!"

"Damn right, I will! I'm the Legit Boss!"

"My Legit Boss!" 

"Well, you're my Kingslayer/Architect/Man/Seth Rollins!"

"All for almost four years now," Colby said.

"I know," I replied. "We've been together almost four years."

"Four years, February 13."

"Our first official date. But we had some fun before then."

"Yeah, those days you came to hang out with me and keep me company while I was injured."

"How it all began with us."

"Yep," Colby said, kissing me.

"I love you," I replied.

"Love you too, beautiful."

Jackson started crying. I got up from the bed.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go take care of our baby boy."

Colby smiled. He got up from the bed too. We both headed to Jackson's room to see why he was crying. He was just a hungry baby.

The next few weeks I prepared myself for the Royal Rumble. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see everyone and do everything for the Rumble.

"You know what's exciting, Jackson?" I asked my seven-month-old son as I took care of him one day.

"Not only is Mommy going to be part of the Women's Royal Rumble, she's going to be twenty-eight years old. Mommy's birthday is the day of the Royal Rumble. But then two days after that, you're going to be eight months old. Yes, you're going to be eight months old, while Mommy's going to be twenty-eight years old."

Jackson cooed.

"Yeah," I said. "You're going to be eight months old. You'll be one year old just four months from then. You'll have your birthday. And on your birthday, it'll be Daddy's birthday too."

Jackson cooed again.

I smiled. "Yeah. Birthdays all around in May."

I tickled Jackson making him laugh, which made my smile brighten.

A few days later, it was the morning of my birthday and the morning of the Royal Rumble. I was woken up by the sound of Jackson crying. However, Colby was there to take care of him.

"You're all right, little guy," Colby said in a soothing voice. "Yeah, Daddy's got you."

I took a look around the room. My eyes adjusted to being open. I saw Colby kneeling down on the floor and lying Jackson down on it. He was changing his diaper. I slowly sat up in bed.

"Morning, baby," Colby said, looking over at me.

"Morning," I replied.

I got up from the bed and headed toward the bathroom. However, I noticed a small colored vase with some flowers in them. I grinned. I knew they were for me. I headed into the bathroom. When I came back out a few minutes later, Colby was feeding Jackson a bottle. I looked over at the flowers.

"Are those for me?" I asked.

"Is what for you?" Colby asked, looking at me.

"Those?" I asked, pointing to the flowers. They were multi-colored daisies.

"Yep, I went and got them just a little bit ago."

"Awe. Thank you," I said.

Colby was dressed in regular clothes. I had just now noticed that.

"They're for your birthday," He said.

I smiled. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Colby smiled. He got up from the bed, holding Jackson and continuing to feed him. He walked over to me. "Happy birthday, baby," He said.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Jackson got something for you too. He asked me to hold onto it and we'll give it to you after he's done."

"No hurry. Thank you, Jackson."

"Actually," Colby said. "Take him and I will get it."

"Okay."

I took Jackson into my arms and the bottle from Colby. I fed the bottle to Jackson while Colby went into his suitcase and grabbed something from it.

"Shall we show Mommy what you got her, Jax?" Colby asked. "I think we should."

I smiled. Colby opened up the box that was in his hand. It was either a ring or some earrings, because the box was small. He pulled out a velvet box from inside the other box. He opened up the velvet box and showed me a ring.

"Its three stones," Colby said. "Our birthstones: yours, mine, and Jackson's."

I looked at the ring. My birthstone was garnet and Colby and Jackson's birthstone was emerald. My birthstone, the garnet was between two emerald stones.

"It's beautiful," I said. "Thank you, Jackson."

Jackson was finished with his bottle.

"I'll take him again," Colby said. He took our son out of my arms and held Jackson against him. "And you take this to try it on."

"Sure," I said.

I set the bottle on the nearby table. I took the ring box and took the ring out of it. I put it on my right hand. As I did this, Colby began to gently pat Jackson on his back to get him to burp.

"Perfect fit," I said, holding my hand up.

"Beautiful," Colby said, continuing to pat Jackson on the back. Jackson gave a little burp.

"Thank you, Jackson," I said. I moved over and kissed Jackson's cheek. "And thank you too, baby." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome from the both of us. But know this," My husband said.

"What?"

"You and I are celebrating your birthday the best way we know how. But also, my win of the Royal Rumble tonight."

I grinned. Yep, Seth Rollins was winning the 2020 Royal Rumble and going to get a title match at WrestleMania 36.

"And how are we celebrating those?" I asked.

Colby smirked. He moved toward me and to my ear. "Sex celebration!"

"Sounds great to me!"

Colby laughed.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

I had so much fun that day and night for Royal Rumble. It was great to see all the girls. It was great to spend time with them. It was fun to show off my baby boy. His aunties were happy to see him. Also had fun for my birthday. But the moment my music hit after the buzzer went off for the countdown for my entry, the crowd erupted. It was everything I wanted. And after I was eliminated and made it backstage I was in tears, because it was what I had wanted. I had been back in a WWE ring. I would see what would lie ahead of me.

After I had my excitement, though, I got cleaned up and dressed. I then cuddled my son in my arms and sat with my friends.

"So, this was my final match for a while," Becky said to me.

"How come?" I asked.

"Rebecca Devitt is ready to have some kids with her husband."

"You and Fergal are going to try for a baby?" I asked with a grin.

"We are. A certain baby boy has made me want one!"

I grinned looking at my son sleeping in my arms against my chest.

"Well, maybe it won't take very long to conceive," I said.

"It might," Becky replied. "But tonight, is the perfect night to maybe conceive a baby."

"OOH!"

"Yep. We have actually been to see a fertility doctor and everything is great. No problems for either of us."

"That's great," I said. "I can't wait for a Little Lass Kicker or Little Demon Prince."

"Let's just go with a Little Prince Devitt or Little Finn. Demon Prince scares me a little," Becky replied with a laugh.

I laughed too.

Later that night, the two of us watched our husbands compete in the Royal Rumble. Finn Balor had actually gone over to SmackDown Live during the Superstar Shakeup after WrestleMania last year. Becky and Fergal were both very happy for that.

I was a very proud wife as I watched my husband throw the final Superstar out of the ring and over the top rope to become the 2020 Royal Rumble winner. My in-laws and my mom were proud parents. They had come out to spend time with Colby, me, Jackson, but also see their kids make more of their dreams come true within the WWE. They also took care of Jackson while I had been in the ring. But my mom was going to take Jackson for that night so my husband and I could have alone time. We were celebrating my birthday and his win after all.

And a few hours later…

"Pop that cork, baby," I said, holding two flute glasses.

"All right, on three.," Colby replied as he had a bottle of champagne in his hands. "One…two…three."

 _POP!_

I jumped at the pop. Colby laughed. He poured the champagne into the glasses. He then put the bottle on the table. I handed him one of the glasses.

"Here's to your birthday," Colby said.

"And here's to you, my 2020 Royal Rumble winner," I said.

We tapped our glasses and drank.

"Would you like a strawberry?" I asked.

"I would love one!" My husband replied.

I grinned. We ordered some strawberries with chocolate from room service as well as the champagne. A little seduction.

I grabbed onto a strawberry, dipped it in the chocolate and fed it to my husband. I had gotten a lot of chocolate on the strawberry and as I fed it to him I got a bit of chocolate on his face.

"Oops. I didn't mean to do that," I apologized.

"That's okay," Colby replied.

"But I'll take care of it."

I moved forward toward him. I kissed his lips and licked around his mouth, getting the chocolate. Colby chuckled. I pulled back, looking at him with a smile.

"You want to play it that way?" He asked.

"What way?"

Colby chuckled. I giggled.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too," I said.

Colby gently took the glass of champagne from my hand and placed it on the table. He did the same with his. He kissed my lips passionately.

"Let me show you just how much I love you," He said.

I smiled. He gently grabbed onto me, lifting me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You sure you want to do that?" I asked.

"Why not?" Colby asked.

"No reason," I teased.

Colby chuckled. He kissed me and moved over toward the bed.

An hour later…

"Did you enjoy your birthday?" Colby asked as I laid in his arms.

"I did. Thank you," I replied.

"Anytime. I forgot to give you your present, though."

Colby moved.

"No," I said. "Give it to me later. I don't want to be out of your arms."

"Okay, I can do that." He kissed me.

"Tell me what it is, though."

"Okay," He said. "Jackson might have gotten you a ring. But I got you a necklace."

"What's it looks like?"

"How about I get it for you instead? Once I show it to you then I'll wrap my arms around you again and hold you tightly again."

"Sounds fair."

Colby chuckled, kissing me. He unwrapped his arms from around me. He got up. I sat up in bed. I grinned as he was completely naked.

"Nice body," I said.

"Thanks," Colby said. "I love yours too."

I giggled. Colby went into his bag, grabbing a box. He then came back over to the bed. He got under the covers and gave me the box.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you," I said.

I opened up the box to see the necklace. I smiled. The pendant of the necklace was exactly like the ring: three stones, two emerald and one garnet. It went an emerald, the garnet, and the last emerald. Just like the ring.

"It's just like the ring."

"Yeah, it was specifically made. And when we have more kids in the future we can put their birthstones on the ring and necklace too."

"People also do the kids' names engraved in a ring for Moms too. But yes, we will be having more kids!"

"Of course."

I smiled. I moved and placed the box with the necklace on the nightstand. I turned back to my husband.

"Maybe we can practice a little, actually," I said.

"Round three then?" Colby smirked.

"Always!"

Colby chuckled.

Six weeks later and a few days later…

"Jackson's down," Colby said, walking into our bedroom.

"Good," I said as I walked out of the bathroom. I had something hiding behind my back.

"What do you have there?" He asked.

I smiled. "It's a pregnancy test!"

"Mercedes," He smiled.

"All three say I'm pregnant." I revealed three home pregnancy tests in my hand. They each said "pregnant."

Colby smiled. He quickly came over to me, scooping me into his arms and hugging me.

"We're having another baby?!" He said, looking at me.

"That's what the tests say," I replied.

"How far a long would you say?"

"Six weeks at least. But I made an appointment with the doctor. I just needed to show you the tests."

"I'm glad you did. So, I can be with you for your appointment." 

"That's the point," I said.

Colby chuckled. He kissed me.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

The very next day, Colby and I went to my doctor. I was only six weeks. However, a few weeks later when I was eight weeks, we told the news to certain family members and certain friends. Colby and I also told Paul and Stephanie. Everyone was excited just like they had been with Jackson.

I was not the only one who was pregnant. Becky revealed to me that she was pregnant herself. We were on the same sequence of being pregnant. Her due date was my due date: October 18. It was funny and exciting. Both of us had had great nights with our husbands after Royal Rumble.

There was excitement with my pregnancy, but there was also WrestleMania to get ready for. Colby was busy like usual. It was the big lead up to the event where he would win the Universal Champion. It was early in my pregnancy as well. I would be exactly twelve weeks pregnant the day of Mania.

I had my in-laws to check in on me and Jackson while Colby was on the road. We were all able to get through the next month all the way to the week of WrestleMania. My in-laws and my mom headed to the festivities of WrestleMania with Jackson, Colby, and myself. WWE had scheduled me for an appearance at WrestleMania Axxess. Not everyone knew I was pregnant. Stephanie had asked if I wanted to be booked for an appearance. I said yes. I wanted to see my fans. Plus, I was starting to show with being pregnant.

My appearance took place on Friday first thing in the morning. Hall of Fame was that night and I didn't want to miss that with my husband. I loved the Hall of Fame.

"There she is," I heard a fan say as I walked up to my table with a security guard for my appearance.

I smiled and waved to my fans as they clapped, cheered, screamed, and/or shouted at my appearance. It was a very long line of fans like usual. But I never got tired of my fans at appearances. I hated being bothered sometimes outside of them. It depended on where I was when I was being bothered by fans. I definitely disliked being bothered a lot of the time when I was at the airport.

"Hey, everyone," I said.

The outfit I had decided to wear for Axxess was the latest Seth Rollins T-shirt in the Women's size with jeans and high heeled shoes. I wore my Legit Boss necklace and rings as well. That would never change. Even when I was eighty years old. The Legit Boss, Sasha Banks, grey and wrinkly would have her Legit Boss necklace and rings. Plus, some form of the glasses.

I had a lot of fun with fans. I had fun taking pictures, signing autographs and talking with them. I ended up crying a couple times, because some fans were crying. They were so happy to meet me. My emotions were too much for it. It always touched my heart when I could make the dreams of my fans come true as mine had.

"I loved seeing you at Royal Rumble," A fan commented.

"Thank you," I replied.

"Will you be getting into the ring again soon? Say on Sunday?"

"Nope, not on Sunday. I have to stay out of the ring just for a little bit. But I will be in it again, definitely. I hope you have fun on Sunday anyway, though."

"Thanks. Tell Seth I said good luck for Sunday."

"I sure will," I smiled.

The fan smiled and walked away.

Colby and I were going to tell the whole world about my pregnancy. Everyone who already didn't know was going to know. Colby had wanted to reveal it in an interview he did after he won the Universal Title at Mania.

"Can we tell everyone on the Red Carpet tonight?" I asked as we got ready for the Hall of Fame.

"Yeah, we can reveal you're pregnant tonight," Colby replied.

"Yay."

Colby laughed.

An hour later, we were at the venue for the Hall of Fame and being interviewed on the Red Carpet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm standing here with the 2020 Royal Rumble and Number One Contender for the Universal Championship, Seth Rollins as well as his beautiful wife, the Legit Boss, Sasha Banks," Cathy Kelley said.

"Hi Cathy," Colby said.

"Hi. And very nice to see you, Sasha."

"Thanks, you too, Cathy," I said.

"How have you been?"

"I've been great. I've been enjoying motherhood."

"That's right you two are the proud parents of a son named Jackson," Cathy said.

"We are," I replied.

"Yep," Colby smiled.

"How old is he now?" Cathy asked.

"He'll be one-year old next month on the 28th," I replied.

"May 28th," Colby commented. "Which is also my birthday."

"I bet that'll be fun," Cathy said.

"It was great when he was born last year. But it'll be even better when we welcome our second child in October! Sasha is currently pregnant with our second child."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you," I smiled. "I will be exactly twelve weeks pregnant on Sunday, in fact."

"And I will be walking out of WrestleMania with the Universal Title on Sunday as well," Colby said.

"Congratulations again and good luck to you this Sunday, Seth," Cathy said.

Colby and I headed to our seats after that.

"My phone's a buzzing," Colby said.

"I bet you its Twitter or social media with fans very excited about our announcement," I replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Colby reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled his cell phone out. "Yep. Its Twitter. It's the fans congratulating us on baby number two. I need to turn my alerts off now. I only need my phone going off in case it's something about Jackson."

"He's in good hands with his grandparents. But I know what you mean."

Colby messed with his phone for a few seconds and placed it back in his jacket pocket.

"Hey, Mercedes and Colby," A voice called.

The two of us looked to see who it was. It was a photographer.

"How about a couple pictures?"

"Of course," I said.

"Do you want us sitting or standing?" Colby asked.

"Stand up."

The two of us stood up. Colby wrapped his arm around me.

"All right, there we go."

The photographer took a couple pictures.

"Here's something for the fans," Colby said. He placed his hand on my stomach. I laughed. I placed both my hands on his.

"There you go," The photographer said. He took a few more pictures and then Colby and myself sat back down.

A few hours later after the Hall of Fame Ceremony was over, Colby and I hung around a bit to talk with people. People were congratulating us on baby number two. Those who didn't know were congratulating us. Everyone already knew Becky and Fergal were expecting. But they knew of me and Colby now and they also now knew Becky and I also had the same due date

"Team B.A.E. is pregnant together," Becky commented.

"And we're both due on the same day too," I added.

"Like I said, Team B.A.E."

"What does that make you and me, Fergal?" Colby asked.

"Husbands of Team B.A.E.," Fergal replied. "However, after Sunday you'll be the Universal Champion and I'll be the WWE World Heavyweight Champion."

"Then that makes me, Mrs. WWE World Heavyweight Champion," Becky said.

"And me, Mrs. Universal Champion," I said.

Colby and Fergal laughed.

An hour later, Colby and I were lying in bed in our hotel room.

"I love Becky being pregnant too," I said.

"I do too," Colby said. "Fergal is so excited to become a dad."

"And she's excited to become a mom."

"Fergal wants the baby to be a little girl."

"So, does Becky. And I want ours to be a girl too!"

"Me too," Colby said.

I smiled. "If the baby is a girl can we name her Serena?"

"Serena?"

"No, can we name her Serenity? But we'll call her Serena for short."

Colby laughed. "Serenity and Serena as in Sailor Moon, right?"

"Yes! And if it's a boy…"

"Darien?"

"Yes!"

Colby laughed. "I'm saying no to the name Darien. But I'm not saying no to the name Serenity or Serena."

"Fair enough."

"I love you so much," He laughed again, kissing me.

"Remember the first time you told me you loved me?" I asked.

"I do. It was after the WWE Hall of Fame in 2016 and I was saying you looked great from being all dressed up, because you looked absolutely beautiful. Then you were saying you would like to get undressed and that you wanted me to be the one to do it."

"Still very true. You're the one I want to undress me."

Colby chuckled.

"And by the way," I said.

"What?"

"I love you so much too."

Colby smiled and kissed me.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

The next night, Colby and I went to NXT TakeOver. We sat front row along with Fergal and Becky. Colby and Fergal, or more so, Seth Rollins and Finn Balor were the Number One Contenders for the Universal and WWE World Heavyweight Championships. They got star treatment right then.

The day following that, it was WrestleMania. Colby had breakfast with me, Jackson and our parents. Then Colby was off to the arena for Mania. My parents, myself, and Jackson joined him a few hours later. Colby was in the middle of the rehearsals for his entrance when we arrived. It was no big deal. We just hung out.

"Just the people I wanted to see," Colby said after he was done with his entrance rehearsals.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Colby said. He gave me a quick kiss. "You doing okay?"

"I'm great. Jackson's good too. As well as the baby."

"Good." He kissed me again. He also kissed Jackson who was asleep in the baby sling I carried him. Plus, he kneeled down kissing my stomach.

I smiled.

Colby shared a hug with his mom, step dad, and my mom. He also talked to them for a few minutes.

"All right, I need to get ready now," Colby said.

"Okay," I said. I understood needing to get ready for shows, especially WrestleMania.

"Actually, I thought maybe you'd like to be with me while I was getting ready. That is if the parents don't mind it."

I smiled and looked at my in-laws and my mom.

"You go with him, sweetheart," My mom said.

"Yes," Holly, Colby's mom said.

"Yeah, sure," I said.

"You just leave our grandson with us, though," Bob, Colby's stepdad said.

"I was actually going to suggest that," Colby said.

"Of course," I said.

I carefully took of the sling and handed Jackson over to my mom. She already had the diaper bag for him.

"All right, I'll see you all in a little bit before you head to your seats," Colby said.

"Sounds good," Holly said.

"Love you, Mom," He said, kissing her.

"Love you too."

Colby gave my mom kiss as well and hug to his stepdad. He gave Jackson a kiss on the head. He gently took my hand and the two of us headed off. He needed to grab his especially designed gear for Mania before we went into his own locker room.

"How were your rehearsals?" I asked.

"Great," Colby said. "I feel great today, babe! Tonight, is going to be great!"

"Of course, it is. Seth Rollins is finally going to be Universal Champion."

"Damn right. If you weren't pregnant right now, I'd more than likely put a baby in you tonight."

"Was that the plan for a celebration a few months ago before I got pregnant?"

"Not really."

"I wouldn't have minded if that were the plan. People do have kids close together."

Colby chuckled.

Colby and I enjoyed a few hours by ourselves. I knew it was something he needed and wanted. That WrestleMania match was one of the biggest matches of his career. He needed the distraction for a few hours. I know the day of my first WrestleMania, WrestleMania 32, I needed the distraction. Colby had been there for me that day. He had hated not being part of it, of course. But he made me feel better.

Just before WrestleMania got underway, my parents and I with Jackson took our seats in the crowd. We weren't front row. We didn't need to be. We sat with Becky and Fergal's parents. It was nice to be with them.

The show was awesome as always. Jackson was really good about getting through the show. Even with the very loud noises and fans. I had Jackson the whole time, though. My parents and Becky offered to help me out, but I was good. I just had him in the baby sling. But I had a very loud Becky after Fergal won his championship.

However, that was me after the referee counted to the three, the bell rang, and Seth Rollins was announced as the winner of his match and the new Universal Champion. I was screaming and cheering as Colby was in the ring celebrating. He had the title in his hands.

A few hours later, Colby and I were back in our hotel room. We had celebrated his win with family and friends with hugs and such. We would have gone out with friends to celebrate. My parents would have taken Jackson for us like they always did. But Colby didn't want to go out. He was tired.

"I just want to be alone with you tonight, baby," He said. "You and Jackson."

And that's what happened. We were all back at our hotel alone. Jackson was asleep.

"Oh, my God, it feels nice to just be lying here," Colby said as he laid flat on his back on the hotel room bed.

I laughed. I knew he was tired. I didn't blame him if he was.

"How about a massage?" I suggested.

"I would love one," Colby said.

"Okay," I said.

"You know I love them, baby doll."

"I love them from you too."

Colby chuckled. He sat up on the bed. He took his T-shirt off and threw it on the bed next to him. He rolled onto his stomach and got comfortable. I got onto the bed with him and on top of his body, straddling his waist. I then gently began to massage his back. I started at his shoulders.

"How's that feel?" I asked.

"Good. Very good," Colby said.

"How about this?" I asked, applying more pressure.

"Now it's great!"

I laughed.

I kept going. I slowly worked my way down his back. I loved the feel of his muscles under my hands.

"Are you still awake?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Mmm-hmm," Colby replied. "But I could go to sleep right about now, actually."

"Why don't you?" I asked. "Let me keep massaging you, to help you go to sleep."

"If you insist."

"I insist."

Colby chuckled. I kept on massaging my husband's back and shoulders. After a few more minutes I knew he was sound asleep. I moved off of him. I carefully got off the bed. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I turned the lights out to the room. I rejoined Colby in bed, who was still asleep. I kissed him on his head as he always did to me.

I knew Colby was very worn out from that day. He was asleep now and that was important to me. I knew he would recuperate from the sleep too. Once he had a good few hours of sleep, Colby was ready to take on the world. Coffee also helped too. But sleep would work just fine for now.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

At about 7 am, I felt an arm wrap around me. I smiled, knowing it was my husband. I turned to face him.

"Good morning," Colby said.

"Good morning," I replied. "Did you sleep good?"

"I did. I feel very refreshed. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great. I just need one thing from you."

"And what's that?" Colby asked.

"My morning kiss," I replied.

"Yes, you do."

I smiled at leaned forward and kissed me.

Jackson started crying. He was ready to get up himself.

"I got him," Colby said when he pulled away from my lips.

"Okay," I replied.

Colby smiled. He gave me a quick kiss and got up from the bed. I got up from the bed myself. I headed into the bathroom while Colby took care of Jackson.

"What do you want to do for breakfast, baby doll?" Colby asked as I came out of the bathroom. He was holding Jackson in his arms, who was sucking on a pacifier. "Do we want to go out again or do the breakfast here?"

"You know what I had a craving for?" I asked.

"What?" Colby replied.

"McDonald's hash browns! I have had a craving for it the last few days, actually."

"Pregnancy cravings?"

"Yep."

Colby chuckled. "All right, I'm going to call up the parents and see if they want anything and want to make a run with me."

"Okay," I said. "Let me see my baby boy."

"Of course."

Colby handed Jackson over to him.

"Good morning, handsome," I said, kissing my baby boy. I started tickling him. He giggled, which was music to my ears. I loved to hear my son giggle and laugh.

Colby called his parents and my mom to see if they wanted anything from McDonald's for breakfast. They were all good. They said they'd get the continental breakfast at the hotel.

"All right, so do you want me to go pick it up and bring it back here or do we just deal with fans and try to eat in the restaurant?" Colby asked.

"Let's see if we can eat in the restaurant," I said. "Maybe if the fans see us together with Jackson, they will somewhat leave us alone so we can get our food and eat."

"Okay. Let's get ready to go then. I'll get Jackson ready, because I can get dressed quicker than you."

"Actually, some days we both can get dressed at the same pace. God knows we can get undressed rather quickly at certain times too." I winked.

Colby laughed.

Fifteen minutes later, Colby and I with Jackson headed out of our hotel and to McDonald's. There was one that was right across the street from the hotel. Very convenient.

We were able to make it the restaurant with no problems. The place was busy, but not too busy. We weren't bothered while we were in line. However, we did hear some people talking and mentions of Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks. They didn't approach us, though.

"I'm going to go seat down with Jackson," I told my husband after we had ordered and gotten our drinks.

"All right," Colby replied.

I gave him a quick kiss and went to sit down with Jackson. I heard some more people talking. I smiled.

 _Yep, Sasha Banks just kissed her husband, Seth Rollins._

Colby and I were able to eat in peace. But once we were done, we had a little girl approach us.

"You're Seth Rollins, aren't you?" The little girl asked.

"I sure am," Colby replied.

I smiled.

"Mommy, Daddy, it is him!" The little girl said looking back to a couple at the next table.

"We told you," The man said.

"We're sorry about her coming over," The woman said to Colby.

"Its quite all right," Colby replied. "Did you folks come out for Mania?"

"We did," The man replied. "Congratulations on your win as the new Universal Champion."

"Thanks. Looking forward to a very long reign."

"Amen to that," I said.

Colby looked at me with a smile.

"You're Sasha Banks too!" The little girl said.

"I am," I replied. "Also Mrs. Seth Rollins."

"That what Mommy says. And that's your son." She pointed to Jackson.

"Yep, that's Jackson."

"He's very cute!"

"Thank you, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Harper. And that's my dad, Bryant and my mom, Hannah."

"Nice to meet you. And your parents as well," I said, looking toward the little girl's parents.

"Same here," Bryant said.

"Yes, likewise," Hannah replied. "And congratulations on being pregnant with your second child."

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed.

"How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks."

"When's your due date?"

"October 18."

"That's my birthday!" Harper exclaimed.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"It is," Bryant said.

"How old are you, Harper?" I asked.

"Four."

"Well, maybe my baby will share the same birthday as you."

"I hope so!" 

"Jackson and I actually have the same birthday," Colby commented.

"Really?!" Harper said.

"Yes, May 28."

"Cool!"

"You want to know something else too?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Harper said.

"You know Becky Lynch?"

"Yeah!"

"She's pregnant too and her due date is October 18 as well."

"Wow, that's cool that you both are pregnant at the same time and due on the same day," Hannah said.

"Yep," I said.

"So, Becky Lynch's and Sasha Banks's babies could have the same birthday as me, Mommy?" Harper asked her parents.

"It looks that way, princess," Bryant said.

"Cool!"

We all laughed.

"Well, we'll let you get back to eating," Hannah said. "Come on, Harper."

"Okay," Harper said.

"No, we're all done," Colby said.

"Yeah," I said. "She's just fine."

"We don't want her bothering you too much," Bryant said.

"Don't worry about it."

"Yeah, she came up to us at a good time," Colby said.

"No, we need to get going," Bryant insisted.

"We do," Hannah said. "But we would love it if we could get a picture of you with Harper to make her happy."

"Yes!" Harper squealed.

"Of course," I said.

"Sure," Colby said.

"Great," Hannah said.

Colby and I each took a turn taking a picture with Harper. We also did the same with her parents.

"That little girl was so cute," I said as we walked back to the hotel.

"Yeah," Colby said.

"I hope baby number two is a girl!"

"Same here."

"We'll find out in the near future," I said.

"We sure will," Colby replied. "But right now, we'll worry about Jackson, because baby number two is happy and content inside Mommy, right?"

"Yep. The baby had some very yummy harsh browns that Mommy was craving. Now we are both content and very happy. But we're looking forward to Raw tonight."

"As am I. As am I."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

The next day, Colby and I with Jackson were back home in Davenport. It was nice to get home with everything that had been WrestleMania like always. I was exhausted, though. Both mentally and physically.

That whole weekend, I had been the support system for Colby. It was no problem and I was supportive and proud of my husband for his career. I was not jealous. But I was tired now. Especially with being pregnant. Colby, however, was feeling great.

"I'm going to take a shower," I said to Colby after we put Jackson to bed and walked into our own bedroom.

"Okay," He replied, giving me a quick kiss. "I'm going to get settled in for the night myself."

"Sounds good."

Colby smiled. He kissed me again.

I headed into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me.

I took a nice warm shower. It felt very nice and helped me relax.

"Feel better?" Colby asked when I walked out of the bathroom. He was on the bed.

"Much," I said.

"Good." He got up from the bed.

I smiled, knowing he was coming over to me. I walked to him myself.

Colby smiled. "You're tired, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm," I nodded my head.

"It was a long weekend for the both of us. I thank you for being there for me."

"You're welcome."

"How about now I be there for you?" He said.

"I'm too tired," I replied.

"I know. But I wasn't thinking that. At least not right now!"

I smiled.

"I was thinking about cuddling and going to sleep," Colby replied.

"That is exactly what I like," I replied.

"Good. Now get dressed. I'm going to get ready for bed myself."

"Okay."

"Okay." He gave me a kiss and headed into the bathroom.

I smiled and headed to the dresser. I grabbed one of Colby's T-shirts. I dropped my towel to the floor and put it on. I brushed my hair.

Colby came out of the bathroom as I climbed into bed. He smiled at me. I smiled back. He headed over to the light switch, switching it off, turning off the lights as well as turning on the fan. He joined me in bed.

"Come here," He said, holding his arms open.

I smiled as I moved toward him. He wrapped them around me and we both got comfortable in bed.

"Comfortable?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good." He kissed the top of my head. "We both just need a good night's sleep. WrestleMania is always fun, but exhausting. But I loved every minute of it."

"Me too. I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, baby," He said, kissing the top of my head again.

"My husband is finally the Universal Champion."

"I sure am. But I am also the champion of a beautiful wife, a son, and a tiny baby inside my wife. Maybe a baby girl."

"Its going to be a girl!" I exclaimed. "I know it is!"

"And she'll be as beautiful as you."

I smiled, snuggling into my husband's chest.

"Night, baby doll," Colby said, kissing my head once more.

"Good night," I replied. I then closed my eyes and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I woke up well rested. I was a little slow getting up at first to get Jackson. Most people usually are slow going in morning. I know I am. But once I was out of bed and taking care of my son, I was awake and ready for the day. I had had a good night's rest and so had Colby.

"Did you want to do anything today, baby?" Colby asked as we ate breakfast.

"Nothing that I need you for," I replied.

"Nothing that you need me for, huh?"

"Yep."

"What did you plan on doing?"

"Laundry and cleaning."

"Well, I can help you if you want."

"No, I can do it. But you can entertain Jackson."

"That I can do."

"However," I said.

"What?" Colby asked.

"I am going to need you when Jackson is taking a nap."

"For what?" 

"Some Mommy-Daddy time," I replied with a wink.

"Well," Colby replied with a smirk. "Just holler for me when you need me."

"Don't I always?!"

"You sure do."

I laughed.

While I did some laundry and cleaning, Colby kept an eye on him. I was doing the laundry from when we were all away for WrestleMania. I didn't mind doing it. I really appreciated Colby offering to help me. But I just wanted him to relax since he had had a big week.

At about one o'clock, after lunch, I got Jackson down for his nap. He was pretty good about going down for his naps. He liked to sleep just like his parents.

"Jackson's down," I said, walking into the living room.

"Good," Colby said. He quickly got up from the sofa. He came over to me, scooping me off my feet, which made me squeal. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. "How about we have some Mommy-Daddy time now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," I replied.

Colby chuckled.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Six weeks later, Colby and I were at my latest doctor's appointment for my pregnancy. We were finding out the sex of the baby and we were both very excited. We were hoping for a girl, but we would take another little boy.

"Let's see what we have," The doctor said as she moved the wand over my belly.

Colby and I both looked at the monitor of the ultrasound machine as the doctor did. Colby and I both loved seeing the baby.

"The baby is a good position."

"Yay," I said.

"Let's see what we can make out for the gender. Will we see a little wee-wee for another boy? Or will we have a girl this time?" 

"Girl. Girl," Colby whispered.

I chuckled.

"Well," The doctor said. "I don't see a little wee-wee."

I gasped and looked at Colby. He grinned at me.

"Yep. Your baby is a girl. Congratulations!"

"Yay!" I squealed, looking at my doctor and back to my husband.

Colby grinned at me. I grinned back.

"So, can we name her Serena?" I winked.

Colby chuckled. He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss.

After my doctor's appointment, Colby and I went shopping for some baby stuff for our baby girl.

"So, how do we want to reveal the gender?" Colby asked as we were looking at baby clothes.

"Let's do it like we did when we revealed the gender for Jackson," I replied.

"Sounds good. Let me get my phone out and we'll record a video."

Colby pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket. I smiled and continued to look at the clothes for a baby girl. They were all so cute. My smile widened when I saw a cute little outfit. I knew how I was going to say we were having a girl.

"And go," Colby said, holding his phone up.

I smiled at the camera. "I think Jackson's little sister is going to look cute in this," I said, holding up the outfit I had in hand.

"Oh, yes!" Colby replied. "Our baby girl is going to look adorable in that!"

"Our baby girl is going to be adorable, period! Baby number two is a little girl by the way, everyone." 

I looked away from the camera with a smile and went about looking at clothes again. Colby turned his phone to face him.

"Yes, we found out the sex of baby number two today and it is a girl," He commented. "And I am going to spoil my princess rotten." He moved over toward me.

I grinned as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I already spoil my queen." He then kissed my cheek.

After he was done recording the video, Colby took a few pictures of me holding up baby clothes.

"I'll send these to people right now before I post the video on Instagram and all that later," Colby said.

"Okay," I replied.

A few hours later, Colby and I were back home with Jackson. We had left Jackson with a baby sitter while we went to my doctor's appointment and done a little bit of shopping. Family and important friends had received a text message from Colby with the pictures he had taken of me showing off the baby clothes. That had been our way to reveal the sex of the baby to them.

"Jackson's down for his nap," Colby said, walking into our bedroom.

"Good. But its also naptime for Mommy," I replied as I laid in bed.

"Taking advantage?"

"Yep."

Colby chuckled. He climbed onto the bed. He moved toward me and kissed the top of my head. "Well, you and our baby girl get some rest." He started to scratch my back, which I loved.

I smiled. I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Good night, my sweet boy," I whispered as I held Jackson in my arms.

It was two weeks later on May 28, making it Colby and Jackson's birthday.

"Mommy loves you very much," I continued to whisper. "You are one of the greatest things I have ever gotten. This last year with you has been amazing. I can't wait to watch you grow. And we will have tons of fun on Saturday for your birthday."

I kissed him and laid him down in his crib.

I had celebrated my husband's and son's birthdays with them that very day. I had made breakfast that very morning and then we all ate it in bed together. We had also had dinner with Colby's family and had birthday cake as well. But in just a few days, it would be Jackson's birthday party. His First Birthday Party. That was a big deal. It was going to be great.

"Good night, handsome," I whispered again. I quietly walked out of Jackson's room, turning the lights off and closing the door behind me. I headed into Colby's and my bedroom.

As I walked into the bedroom, I saw my husband sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey," I said.

Colby got up from the bed. I smiled as he did. I went right up to him.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I asked.

"It was great, babe," Colby replied, wrapping his arms around me. "I always have great birthdays with you."

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Today and last year were the best ones so far, though."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Well, last year you gave me a son on my birthday. And today I got to celebrate the day with him, which I will every year the rest of my life. But it is also his birthday as well. Father and son celebrating their birthday together every year. It's great."

"Don't forget Jackson has his very own birthday party in two days, though."

"I don't need a birthday party. At least not this year. Ask me next year, maybe."

I laughed.

"But I had a great day today, baby. I got to spend my birthday with you and Jackson. Plus, celebrate with my family. And in five months, I will get another great gift from you: a baby girl."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Colby replied, kissing me.

"In fact…"

"…How about you show me how much you love me by giving yourself to me?"

"Yep!"

"Plus, I want my birthday present of you anyway."

"Well, like always, I'm all yours."

Colby smirked and chuckled. He kissed me passionately. "But first, I have to get you naked!"

"Allow me to help you out," I said as I lifted up my shirt to take it off.

Colby smirked at me again. He stood back and watched as I stripped out of my clothes.

Once I was completely naked, I looked at my husband with a grin. Colby still smirked as he looked me up and down.

"Do love what you see?" I asked.

"Oh, yes!" Colby exclaimed. "I have since the very first time you stripped naked for me! Now allow me to return the favor by getting naked!"

I smirked myself this time as I watched my husband strip naked. I never got tired of it. He had such a great body. Every inch of it was great. Even his cock!

"How about this for you, baby?" Colby asked.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"Do you?" He asked, moving toward me.

"Oh yes!"

Colby smiled. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. He gently lifted me off my feet. I wrapped my arms and legs around him. He carried me over to the bed and gently placed me down, climbing on with me.

"Do you want me, baby?" Colby asked, kissing me roughly and caressing my body the way I really liked.

"Yes," I replied.

His right hand went between my legs and he gently began to rub my clit. I let out a moan.

"Does that feel good?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me how good it feels!" He rubbed a little faster.

"So, fucking good!" I moaned.

"Good."

"Colby, please," I moaned again.

"What?" Colby asked.

"I want you inside me!"

"Do you?"

"Please."

Colby didn't say anything. He gently kissed me. We then moved around a bit on the bed to be in a better position. When you had a growing belly with being pregnant, sometimes you couldn't do full on missionary with your man on top of you. The missionary position is possible, but you have to rearrange a little without his full body on top of you.

Once we were in a comfortable position, though, we were going at it like we always did.


End file.
